Be Careful What You Wish For
by DocHollidaysGal85
Summary: In 2011, Emmalyn Briggs works at a local museum until she escapes an accident and finds herself in 1967. Now, she must find her way home, learn to tolerate her boss Mike Axeford, find & stop the men who are chasing her & try not to fall in love with Kato.
1. One Strange Day in 2011 and 1967

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Green Hornet or any of its characters, they belong to Fox. I own Emmalyn, Tad, Kyle, Alejandro, MacDouglas, and Rosie._**

**_(A/N: Rated T for some swearing.)_**

* * *

><p>"Mornin' Mr. MacDouglas," I greeted as I walked through the museum's doors; I was glad to be out of the summer heat and in the air conditioned lobby. The museum's owner, Henry MacDouglas, inherited the building after his father's death; and throughout the years he expanded it. At first it was a wax museum that only show cased the city's most dangerous criminals. It had been a small place – just the size of a tiny walk in pizzeria. Now the museum had four different sections: The Wax Museum (figures of stars, royalty from around the world, heroes of our time, and soldiers); the hallway of history that told about our city from the time it was founded to modern day; the Science Room with interactive exhibits (it was currently featuring bugs); and finally the a whole hallway dedicated to the mysterious Green Hornet and his partner.<p>

"Good morning to you, Miss Briggs." He walked over, "I thought you'd like to know, Mike Axford's son just donated the only photograph of the Green Hornet and his aide that was ever taken. It's a little blurry, but it's in the Hallway." His cell phone rang and he ducked into his small office behind two wax soldiers to take the call.

I continued on my way back towards the break room, placed my purse into my locker, put on my ID tag, and hurried over to the Green Hornet's Hallway. Unlike the other employees, I was fascinated with the villain. _Maybe I am, but I have a reason and a right to be!_ If it hadn't been for the Hornet my parents would have never met back in the early 70's. My mother had been stuck in a loveless relationship with a wealthy and crooked gun dealer. My father had been the cop who arrested her boyfriend; he swore it was the Black Beauty who led him to the flea-bag motel where he found my mother. Two years after my mother's ex-boyfriend was arrested, she and my father married.

I slowed down when I came into my part of the museum that was the entrance hallway to the Science Room. The archway was painted green with two large outlines of hornets on the top of the archway. The wax figures of the Green Hornet and his aide, Kato stood in the entrance. I smiled at the figures and wished the story the Scarf had given 44 years ago about the wax figurines coming to life was true. What I wouldn't give to meet the two face to face (everyone warned me that was a bad idea, since the Hornet had been a ruthless man without rules). If he had no rules, then why was he so powerful? How was he so successful and legendary? You couldn't be that much of an influence if you were a lawless lunatic.

I glanced at the right wall; framed newspaper articles Mike Axford had written for the Daily Sentinel lined the wall along with a photograph of the investigative reporter. I had read each article so many times I could repeat them word for word. The left wall featured different photographs of the Black Beauty and replicas of the Green Hornet and Kato's weapons.

Between the pictures of the car and the weaponry was a slightly blurred black and white photograph of the Green Hornet and Kato. I leaned in closer to see the picture; the Hornet had a strong chin, he was obviously aware of the camera, since he was staring straight into the lens. His mouth was downturned into a frown and his gas gun was pointed at the photographer. _Wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that, _I thought to myself and looked at Kato. He was standing halfway behind the Green Hornet; his entire attire was black and he melted into the shadows extremely well. It was no wonder everyone always got fidgety when they walked into the shadows back then. His face was gentler the hornet's…but his eyes were narrowed and he held a throwing dart in shape of a hornet between his fingers. _Both are handsome, but obviously not two men you'd want to cross._

"Knew I'd find you here."

I jumped and turned, "Oh, hey Rosie."

Rosie snorted when she saw the photograph, "Now you're going to be glued to that all day long." She smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

I smirked, "Well, at least I'm not a squint."

"Puh-leaze, you're a squint-still-in-the-closet," she chuckled.

"Maybe," I shrugged. Rosie's a few inches shorter than me; she has long, straight, and jet black hair; her eyes were a bluish-greenish color; and unlike me she wasn't a freckle face. My eyes are emerald green and hidden behind a small square pair of plastic pink glasses. My hair is fiery red and has a mind of its own; I had put it into a braid this morning but no doubt it would escape its braided prison soon.

"Here comes the first group, take your time because I need to finish setting up the 'Spiders, Daddy-Long-Legs, and Tarantulas' section'."

"Those spiders are all dead?" I tensed; I hate spiders with a passion.

"Dead as a door nail," Rosie assured as she darted into her room.

I turned and smiled at the large group of kids. _Holy Ship…_._Wow._ I don't think our museum has ever had this many kids in the Green Hornet's Hallway. Kids were more interested in animes like Dragon Ball Z, Pokémon, and countless others; old villains and heroes were often forgotten. _Ok, Emmalyn, drag these kids away from the electric rat and back to the good-old fashioned good and bad guys._

"Hi everyone," I smiled, "Welcome to the Museum of History, Science, and Legends. My name is Emmalyn Briggs and I'll be your guide in the Hornet's Hallway. Who here as heard of the Green Hornet?"

I tried to keep a smile on face, even though the kids stared at me blankly; a few rubbed their noses; and I heard a little girl ask her teacher where the bathroom was. _Wow, tough crowd._

I took a deep breath, "The Green Hornet and his aide, who was often referred to as Kato, were said to be some of the most evil men our city has had. The Green Hornet wasn't only evil to the police, even the bad guys were afraid of him!"

"I've seen the movie!" A little boy beamed, "In it the Green Hornet is always falling down and running away and Kato saves him all the time!"

The kids burst out in laughter; I tucked my hands into my jean pockets and cursed the 'historical documentary' about the masked men.

"That movie is not at all true –"

"Hey kids, the science room is open and our main feature is all about spiders!" Rosie exclaimed from behind me; instantly, I was run over by a stampede of children. My shoulders slumped. Rosie glanced over her shoulder at me and paused.

"Emmy, are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine."

"You don't sound fine…I would've waited but…they weren't really listening."

"Didn't matter anyway," I shrugged. "There were will be other kids who will be interested."

Rosie paused, "Yeah…."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day had followed a similar pattern; the Green Hornet's Hallway had maybe eight visitors; three elderly women, a middle aged man, and a small crowd of teenagers who wanted to base a comic book series off the Green Hornet….Only Kato was going to be a woman. I was glad when the day ended and was almost out the door when Mr. MacDouglas stopped me.<p>

"Emmalyn, I need to talk to you…." He shifted his weight from one leg to the other and ran his hand through this thinning hair line.

"Sure, is everything alright?"

"Well….Yes and no."

I paused, "Is it about the museum?"

"Yeah…" he shoved his hands into his slacks' pockets and took a deep breath. "Damn, I hate to have to be the one to tell you this. We're taking down the Hornet's Hallway."

"Wh-what?" My heart skipped a beat, "But…but we can't! The Green Hornet is a legend to this city! He and Kato practically ran it at one point –"

"I know that, Miss Briggs….But we're talking about the 1960's and 70's. People are more interested now in Hippies and other countries. The Green Hornet and Kato will have their own booth in the Wax Museum; the photograph will be mounted on a little podium in front of them. The hallway will be dedicated to the world's cultures as they were in the 1970's….I was hoping you could take part in helping me to build it. I know you're part Scottish and Mohawk."

I stared at him for a long minute, still shocked.

"Emmalyn, please don't look at me like that. I don't want to take that hallway down, it's the last thing I want to do. But it's not economically…wise to keep around any longer. If it had as many visitors as the other rooms and other hallway then I would keep it around. It's not making this museum any money."

Anger boiled within me, the only reason I worked in this building was for that hallway. I wanted to quit but couldn't afford to; not until I had secured another job.

"Yeah…I'll um….Bring in some scans of family photographs and write down some of my family's history and recipes and all."

Mr. MacDouglas beamed, "Great. I'll see you in the morning then."

I nodded and walked out; what had started as a decent day ended in – what to me – was a funeral. The Green Hornet was no longer around and taking down the hallway seemed to say: He's dead, gone, and buried. I hadn't been paying too much attention as I crossed the street and headed towards my car; a loud horn blared and I glanced up.

"Oh crap."

* * *

><p>Britt Reid, the owner and publisher of the Daily Sentinel, loosened his grip on his convertible's steering wheel as he went around the corner. It was a warm summer's evening and although the city seemed peaceful it was far from it. A crooked bank manager was stealing money from people's accounts, ending mortgages, and repossessing houses and condos. The Green Hornet would be paying the manager a visit tonight. He passed by the wax museum and looked at the poster featuring him and Kato and gave a small smile. It was best for everyone to think he and Kato were some evil and powerful criminals attempting to take over all crime within the city.<p>

He continued along his steady pace until he parked in front of the newspaper again. The moment he shut his door Miss Case rushed out of the newspaper, wide eyed.

"Casey, what's wrong?"

"It's a girl, Mr. Reid. Mike was back from following up on a lead about the Green Hornet and he found her lying in middle of the street. She doesn't seem to be hurt."

"Is she awake?"

Casey nodded, "I think she hit her head. The moment she saw Mike she screamed and starting mumbling about everything being a dream."

"That's odd," Britt frowned and followed Casey inside. He hoped the woman was alright; whoever she was. The elevator ride seemed to take longer than usual but maybe that was because he was hoping there wasn't a crazy woman in his newspaper and television building. When the doors opened he headed towards his office, Casey close behind. A small red headed figure sat on his sofa, her arms clutched around her purse.

"Mr. Reid," Mike exclaimed, "This is the Green Hornet's fault and I know it!"

"How could it have been the Hornet, Mike? No one's seen anything of him, his partner, or the Black Beauty today." Britt watched as the older reporter scowled and crossed his arms. "You're a good reporter, Mike. The best I have," Britt reassured, "But this obsession with the Hornet has to stop."

Britt turned towards the stranger; she was short with an angelic freckled face. He had never seen glasses like the ones she was wearing, she must have painted them. Her denim jeans had embroidery of flowers along the legs with tiny sparkly gems making the stems. _Must be home made, if it wasn't Casey would already have worn them to work._ Her white blouse would have been plain if it weren't for the green hornets embroidered onto the lapels of the collar. _No wonder Mike's blaming the Green Hornet for this._

"Hello Miss," he sat down beside her, "I'm Britt Reid, the owner and publisher of this newspaper. I understand Mr. Axford found you in middle of the road. If you don't mind me asking, what happened? Are you hurt?"

* * *

><p>When Britt Reid walked into his office I knew for sure I was either in a coma or I had hit my head and I was mistaking Mr. MacDouglas for the former owner of the Sentinel. I paused and went with the first option, my boss always called his employees by their first names when they were hurt. I glanced at Miss Case and back at Mike, then to Mr. Reid. The clothing was outdated, even the furniture was old. I swallowed, <em>I have to be in a coma and it's probably the 1960's.<em> Hopefully there was a calendar stashed somewhere in this office.

"I….Um….I was getting off work and I was pretty upset. I just lost my job," I wasn't exactly lying. "The last thing I remember is seeing a delivery truck heading straight towards me…then…nothing," I shrugged. I didn't know what the heck had happened, I didn't feel any pain. Maybe my head hit the pavement and knocked me out before the truck….Aw Hell, I hoped it hadn't run me over.

Mr. Reid stared at me, "You don't remember anything?"

I shook my head.

"Where do you live? Mike or I can take you there."

"I um…Don't have a place here. I lived in Gotham City and I was looking for a job here…." I reached into my purse for my wallet and paused; the money I had was all stamped from the 1990's and 2000's. _Great….Just peachy keen. I'm back in time, homeless, and bankrupt. Maybe I can sell my watch and necklace. They're gold; they should bring me some kind of money._

I glanced at Mr. Reid and finished pulling out my wallet, when I opened it I had a surprise; my cash, credit cards, and checkbook were missing.

"Oh no…."

"Do you have your bank account number?" Mr. Reid glanced at my wallet then back at me.

"No….It was brand new," I replied truthfully, "I didn't get time to memorize it." I had just switched banks a month ago.

"Well, I'll make you a deal," he gave a small smile, "You let us run your story in my paper and I'll give you two hundred dollars. That will help pay for rent and food."

I stared at him in amazement; he was willing to pay me that much just for a tiny article about almost being hit by a truck?

"Really? Thank you so much, Mr. Reid. Do you know of any good apartments around?"

"Well, Miss Case has been looking for a temporary roommate."

I looked over at the secretary. Did she really want me, someone she didn't know, staying with her?

"As long as you get a job, pay your rent, and help to care for the apartment its fine with me," she gave a warm smile. I returned the smile and wished more people in 2011 could be this kind, helpful, and trusting. But, then again, the future was a dangerous place.

Miss Case paused, "My name is Lenore Case, but everyone calls me Casey. You can stay with me for a month until my regular roommate returns from college, ok?"

I nodded, "Thank you so much, Casey. Everyone calls me Em or Emmy. I'll get one of your newspapers and look in the job section."

Mr. Reid nodded, "I saw a few good job offers in the paper. What's your strongest talent?"

"Writing, painting, and everyone says I'm a great helper."

"How are you with photography?"

"I love it," I beamed, "Back home I used to sell my prints."

"Well, Mike is always complaining that there's never any photographers around when he needs them. So consider that 200 dollars your first pay check; I'm hiring you under a month's trial basis. We'll see where things go from there."

I stared at him, shocked, "But you don't know me."

"Well, there's plenty of time to get to know you," he smiled and stood, "Don't look so surprised, this city's full of good Samaritans, I just happen to be one of them."

"Aw, boss! I don't want a woman –"

"Emma, do you mind if I call you that?" Miss Case glanced at me. I shook my head no. She continued, "We should go, let me get you a camera."

* * *

><p>"That woman's right, you don't know her!" Mike exclaimed after Casey and Emma walked out of the room.<p>

"No, I don't know her Mike. But I intend to get to know her," Britt sat down behind his desk and glanced at the articles his reporters had left on his desk for publishing approval. "And the next time you go off saying 'she's a woman' you remember something: Casey's a woman and she's one of the people who keeps this paper running."

Mike paused, "Alright, I'll give her a chance." His face softened, "I really thought she worked for the Green Hornet."

"Mike, if she worked for the Green Hornet she would have probably tried to run the moment she saw you. Now, I have quite a few articles to read…including…" he held up Mike's article, "_The Green Hornet's Girlfriend?_ Mike, I'm not running this."

"Yeah, I know," the reporter grabbed the article, "I have another good one waiting."

Britt watched the reporter walk out and glanced up at Emma, who stood at Casey's desk learning how to use a camera. He leaned back and crossed her arms. _If she was a photographer, she'd know how to use that camera. Who is she, really?_ Her story was good but fake; The Green Hornet needed to investigate that bank….But if there was a threat inside the Daily Sentinel he needed to know about it. He couldn't risk putting his friends and employees in harm's way.

* * *

><p>It was almost nine o'clock at night by the time Casey and I arrived at her apartment; I was being careful with the money Mr. Reid had given to me. I had purchased a new pair of jeans, two blouses, a skirt, and other necessities. To my surprise it hadn't cost me an arm and a leg; but it did make a dent in my first paycheck. I jumped when a siren blared and passed the apartment house.<p>

"Sounds like they're in a hurry."

"They may be chasing after the Green Hornet."

I paused, how could I have forgotten about the Green Hornet? This was the 1960's, of course the Green Hornet would still be around! Maybe my wish to finally meet him would come true one day.

"Have…You ever met the Green Hornet?"

Casey glanced over her shoulder as she unlocked the door, "Once."

"What was he like?"

"Quiet, thoughtful, always planning his next move. He's a dangerous man, Emma. I wouldn't go off wishing to meet him if you don't have too. Though, in your new line of work, you may very well run into him. Mike's always chasing him; in fact, one time he worked with the Hornet."

I gave a tiny smile and recalled that article, it was my favorite one. Then I paused and thought about that photograph Mike's son had donated to the museum. My mouth went dry. Could I have been the photographer who took that picture? _Nah….I probably won't see him. If Mike's old school then he won't want a woman 'in harm's way'._ But then again when someone wanted something so bad they could taste it, they would do anything to get what they wanted. In Mr. Axford's case it was getting the Green Hornet behind bars.

"Here we go," Casey smiled, "The lock is old and rusty so it takes a few tries to get it open." She walked in and I shut the door after us and went towards the room she had pointed out. After putting away my new clothing I walked out into the living room, it was then reality hit me: This was the 1960's. There were no computers, cell phones, iPods, and other technology I was used to.

"Emma?" Casey put her hand on my arm, "Are you alright?"

I jumped, "Sorry," I blushed. "Guess it just kinda hit me…everything's…really different now."

"It is….Do you have any relatives back in Gotham?"

"No..."

"Not even parents?"

I shook my head, "Died in a car accident." I lied through my teeth and hoped it wouldn't affect the future in anyway. I didn't want anything happening to my parents.

"I'm sorry…." She frowned, "I hate to leave you like this, but Mr. Reid just called me back to the paper."

"At nine thirty at night? Oh, wait are you two an item?"

Casey stared at me blankly, "Pardon?"

I blushed, "I mean…Are you two going out, courting, dating?"

Casey laughed, "Hey, I'm not that old where I have to use my grandparents' term for dating. No, we're just good friends. He's working later tonight because he wasn't at the Sentinel yesterday, there's a lot he has to catch up on. Make yourself at home."

"OK….Thanks." I paused and watched as Casey grabbed her purse and left. I looked around Casey's small living room; it had a dark purple couch in front of a television, a bookshelf along the wall, and photographs of her friends and family. Seeing the comfortable room made me homesick for my own apartment.

* * *

><p>Casey held open the door for the Green Hornet and Kato, "Britt," she whispered, "She seems really nice…scared, but nice."<p>

"She can be nice, Casey, but it doesn't mean she's good. We all know that."

Casey nodded, "She thought you and I were a couple."

The Hornet stared at her, "She's read us wrong."

"Maybe she has," she winked at Kato and walked out towards her car. The Hornet and Kato continued in. Casey glanced back at her apartment window; Emma didn't seem to be the damsel in distress fainting type and Britt and Kato would never hurt her.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Casey, where the heck do you keep the bath soap?" I muttered as I searched under the bathroom sink. I slapped my forehead when I found it right in front of me. I grabbed hold of the soap wrapped in a light blue paper and placed it on the sink. I went back to my room for the pajamas Casey lent me and froze when I entered the hallway. The hairs on the back of my neck and arms raised and my stomach twisted. <em>Oh shit, someone's in here with me.<em>

I remembered what my father had told me: Get a weapon, get a phone, hide and call the cops. Only fight if you have too. I edged back towards my room and hoped there was something I could use if I had to defend myself. The moment I backed into my doorway two hands landed on my shoulders and held me in place. I shrieked and sent my foot flying backwards, the man ducked away.

"Easy miss," the voice behind me said softly, "We're not going to hurt you."

"WE?" I squeaked and winced; _Nice one, Emmalyn. Just squeak like a mouse, how about screaming or something?_ I was about too but my breath was caught in my throat as my eyes widened…The Green Hornet turned on a lamp in my room.

"Oh my God." I had just gotten my wish. If the Green Hornet was sitting on my bed…that meant….I glanced over my shoulder. Surely enough, all clad in black, was Kato. He didn't look menacing or threatening, he was just doing his job and trying to keep me from attacking him again. _From what the articles say, he could knock me out with just one punch if he wanted too._ OK, note to self: Do **_not_** anger the Asian man.

"I don't have anything; I mean I have a watch and a necklace…" I babbled. The Hornet stared at me and glanced at Kato, who had finally let go. _Great, I finally get my wish and I act like a total idiot!_

"I'm not interested in your possessions, Miss Briggs." The Hornet said softly but sternly.

"You know my name?"

"I know a little about you. I know your name and that you're a new photographer at the Daily Sentinel." He stood, "What I don't know is where you come from. Where are you from, really?"  
>"How the heck did you even hear about me?" I was amazed, I was far from important.<p>

"Please answer my question, Miss Briggs."

"Emma."

The Hornet stared at me.

"Emma," I replied, "Please call me Emma or Emmalyn."

He paused, "Alright," he shrugged, "Emmalyn, please answer my question."

I swallowed, obviously he didn't believe my Gotham city story, "Well, I came from Gotha-"

"I heard Reid telling this story to one of his reporters and I don't believe it."

"Why is it so important?"

"You have my insignia stitched into your clothing, why would it not be important?"

"You both are going to drop me at the mental hospital if I tell you." I crossed my arms and glanced behind me at Kato.

"We won't think you're crazy."

"Can you throw me my purse?"

The Green Hornet turned and handed it to me; I undid the clasp, took out my wallet, and grabbed hold of my Driver's license and handed it to him.

"I've never seen an ID like this before," he turned it over and stared at the magnetic strip, then looked at the front of it again. "You're from this city….In 2010?" He looked up at me.

"2011 now," I replied, "I work at the museum…Um what is the Wax Museum here. I…wasn't watching where I was going and a delivery truck was coming right towards me. When I woke up I was in the Daily Sentinel, I have no idea what happened. I don't know how I got here. And I have to admit I'm starting to get homesick….Time sick…..Not quite sure…exactly what to call it."

I stepped out of the way as Kato walked into my room and looked at the ID.

"What is it like in 2011?" He asked.

"It has its ups and downs like any time," I shrugged. "More dangerous….Lots of monsters out there that prey on adults _and_ kids. But there are a lot of good people too, it's just….Kind of antisocial where I come from."

"Oh? Why's that?" The Hornet looked at me and reached for my purse. I handed it to him, I figure keeping him happy would mean being safe. He dumped its contents on the bed and picked up my iPhone. I quickly explained that people were glued to objects like the one he was holding. He pressed the button and jumped when the lock screen flashed on. I blushed knowing exactly what picture he was staring at.

"What is this thing and where did you get that picture?"

"It's a cellular phone, cell phone for short. You talk on it, you can send mail wirelessly, you can write and play games on it, listen to music, and a lot more. The picture is in the museum."

The Green Hornet handed it to Kato who stared at the picture and glanced at me. My face went beet red.

* * *

><p><em>2011<em>. No wonder the poor woman was scared out of her mind when she first woke up and kept muttering that she was dreaming. If she had come from the future, how many others had gone and arrived from other times? How? Britt glanced at Emma and noticed she kept glancing at Kato, each time his eyes returned her gaze her face would turn as red as a fire engine. It took Britt all his strength not to smirk; he had no idea how Kato was handling this woman's obvious crush on him.

"Alright, Emmalyn, I believe you," he glanced at Kato.

"I do too," he nodded.

Britt saw her relax and noticed the fear had left her eyes, "Do you know my reputation?"

"Of course, I was the person who gave the tours in the Green Hornet Hallway of the Museum. I've read as many articles about you that I could find."

Britt glanced at Kato and he shrugged.

"Hopefully she will not be another Mike Axford," Kato whispered.

"If you attempt to chase us, Emmalyn, I will warn you I will not be so nice." Britt placed her purse back down on her bed and walked back towards the living room.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes," Britt replied.

"Oh….That was….Fast."

"I'm afraid this isn't a tea party, Emmalyn. The last place I want to be caught is in Miss Case's apartment. Reid would personally track me down."

"Wait….I'm Mike Axford's photographer…"

* * *

><p>I watched as the Green Hornet frowned.<p>

"I see, well, we'll be seeing each other again then."

"I promise not to try to catch you physically, just on film." I pointed to the camera on my nightstand.

"I prefer you didn't," he replied. "Know this: We will not hurt you. Just stay back if you see us and leave us alone."

"But Mr. Axford-"

"Is an adult," the Green Hornet replied, "He makes his own choices." He nodded to Kato and they both walked out the door. I watched as they left….Today was officially the craziest, weirdest, scariest, and most awesome day of my life. Now….I really needed to find a way home.

* * *

><p>Casey pulled up just as the Green Hornet and Kato were leaving the building.<p>

"She's from the future, Casey," Britt said softly as he walked towards the Black Beauty. He saw her look of surprise and confusion, "She's lost and she's scared. Keep an eye on her. She may not be the only one whose here. I don't know how she got here and neither does she."

"Is she friend or foe?" Casey hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Friend," the Hornet replied as he and Kato climbed into their car. Casey watched as the Black Beauty sped away; probably off to find that crooked bank manager. If there were more people from the future, she hoped they were like Emma….

* * *

><p>Tad Dunning smirked when Kyle Evans walked into the small apartment with another large bag of Cocaine and Heroin.<p>

"You got everything?"

Kyle looked up, "Yeah dude. Everything," he dropped the gym bag on the floor, "I don't know how the hell ya got us back in time man, but it's awesome. If we get caught we just go to another time!"

"We don't go to another time other than 2011 you ass," Tad snarled. "That's not how the remote works." He paused, "You said you had everythin'."

"Yeah, I do," Kyle took off his fedora and scratched his short and spiky brown hair, "Damn, Tad, can't I change back into my own clothes? Not this damned suit. It itches!"

"Quit yer whining," Tad snarled, "Where's the girl?"

"The girl, boss?"

"The one I told you to get, Police Chief Briggs's daughter."

Tad winced, "Aw damn….I knew I forgot something. She was stepping in front of my truck and I thought by pressing the remote control she would be wherever I was." He shrugged, "I didn't know she'd wind up somewhere else."

"You asshole," Tad groaned and pushed a hand through his long black hair, "We're wanted murderers back in our time! Our ticket to complete freedom, at least in this city, is that woman! You messed up! Go find her and get her!"

"But Tad, she ain't no use to us here!"

"Get her _NOW_, Kyle….Or does Alejandro here need to convince you?" He pointed at the large muscular Spanish man leaning against the wall.

Kyle tensed; unlike Tad and Alejandro he was shorter and scrawnier…and dependent on the drugs he stole.

"Alright…." He eyed the gym bag of drugs, "But I need –"

"You'll get your fix when you find the girl," Tad snarled and grabbed the bag away from him. "Now go and do your damned job!" When Kyle had left Tad shook his head and pulled his hair back into a pony tail. Kyle was clueless to reason why he needed Emmalyn Briggs in this time. He glanced at the newspaper article he had stolen a year ago from the museum; it featured Emmalyn in the Green Hornet's Aide's embrace. "Believe me Kyle…" Tad grumbled, "That woman is our ticket to freedom in both 2011 and 1967."


	2. First Day & Caught by the Hornet

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Green Hornet or any of its characters. I own Emmalyn, Jack McGeezel,Clark, the henchmen, Mike's sister, and Emmalyn's mother.**_

_**(A/N: Hi everyone, I'm so glad you liked the first chapter. Special thanks to IcyWaters, you're awesome! :-) Thank you and Mangafan14 for the great reviews.)**_

* * *

><p>The next morning started early and I instantly hated alarm clocks. I glared at the large circular clock with the two bells on top of it as it rang and danced across the nightstand. I threw my covers and blanket over my head in hopes the clock would just dance itself off the table and break. <em>Since when do I have that kind of alarm clock? I always use the alarm on my phone anyway.<em> Then everything came rushing back to me: The museum getting rid of the Green Hornet's Hallway, almost being hit by a delivery truck, waking up in 1967, and best of all, I had met the Green Hornet and Kato face to face.

The encounter had been terrifying. For years I had daydreamed what my reaction would be to meeting the Green Hornet and I hadn't expected to freeze or squeak….I also didn't expect to have a crush on Kato.

"Are you getting up, sleepyhead?" Casey asked from outside the door.

"I'm up," I grumbled and tossed the sheets off; mornings and I are still having peace talks. I made my way towards the door and slammed straight into the wall.

"Emma, are you alright?"

"Fine….But this is a lousy place for a wall!"

For a long moment Casey didn't answer and I realized she was too busy laughing, "Well, where else would a wall be?"

"Anywhere but here," I replied and grabbed my glasses from the nightstand. Now that I could see the room it would be easier to get around. I grabbed the alarm clock and turned it off and glanced at the time. 5 in the morning. _Ergh….That was another good thing about the museum: Work didn't start until eight in the morning._ I opened the door and found Casey in the kitchen.

"Hey, Casey…."

"Yes, Emma?" She glanced over her shoulder.

"Does Mr. Reid want us dressing in skirts or are jeans okay too?" I scratched my arm and wished and I had asked my new boss that yesterday. My mother told me about the no-women-in-pants-policy the Metropolitan Bank used to have. I wondered if all businesses had the same rule.

Casey paused, "You can wear a skirt or pants. The only time you have to wear a skirt is when Mike has to go to a press conference. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

"Thank you so much, Casey," I smiled, "I'll make breakfast tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Casey watched as Emma shut the door of the bathroom, her mind was still reeling over the new information Mr. Reid had given her last night. Emma was from 2011….47 years in the future. <em>No wonder the poor girl kept insisting she was dreaming yesterday.<em> But how did she get here? Time travel was impossible, sure there were books and movies about it….But for it to actually happen was amazing. Casey placed a few pieces of bread into the toaster and wondered what it was like in 2011; was it the way TV shows like Star Trek depicted it?

She blinked when she heard a beeping; it wasn't coming from the kitchen. Frowning she followed the noise into Emma's room and found it coming from her purse. _I don't want to go through here, but Mr. Reid said to keep an eye on her._ She turned towards her side so she could see the bathroom door open from her peripheral vision and dug through the purse. After a minute she pulled out some kind of thin and sturdy object that was gray on the front and pink and white on the sides and back. Studying the contraption she jumped when it beeped again and the screen went bright.

Casey stared at the photograph the screen displayed; it was the Green Hornet and Kato! _How on Earth did she get that, I wonder? _There was a message in the blue box: You have one new voice mail. _Voice mail? What is that?_ She paused and looked for the buttons to control to the device. There was only one circular button with a square in middle of it. Casey stared at the tiny contraption in fascination; she had never seen a screen so smooth, flat, and colorful before. It was definitely from another time; she wondered how many of the Green Hornet's enemies would give their arms and legs to have this. The bathroom door started to open a little; Casey shoved the object back into Emma's purse and darted out towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Almost an hour later Casey and I stepped into the Daily Sentinel's elevator; I had chosen the light purple blouse and my jeans to wear. <em>I hope Mike doesn't see it as too feminine.<em> I wasn't exactly sure what to make out of the older reporter yet, but I wanted to impress him and prove to him and Mr. Reid that I'd make an excellent photographer. When the elevator binged and the doors opened I stepped into the main office with Casey.

"Um….Casey, where do I go?" I blushed and glanced around the room. It was filled with reporters; the ones who looked up from their work either gave me a kind smile or ignored me and greeted Casey with a smile and a nod.

"The Photographer's room is right through that door," she pointed at the door behind an empty desk. "Your camera will be sitting in a little cubby hole with your name on it. Just sign the form before you take it out of the room then wait at Mike's desk, ok?"

"Alright, thank you so much, Casey." I walked between the maze of desks and was overly aware of the various eyes following my every move. I didn't know what the people here thought of me but I figured sooner or later they'd share their opinions. But it would only be Mike's, Casey's, and Mr. Reid's opinions that mattered in the end. After opening the door and walking into the room I stopped in amazement; half the room held hundreds of still and video cameras, camera equipment, microphones and other sound equipment, and a curtain separated the rest of the room from the dark room.

A man around my age walked past me, "What's wrong, miss? Ya lost?" He asked gruffly and grabbed a camera from a shelf and signed a form.

"First day," I shrugged and gave a sheepish smile.

The man's ocean blue eyes lit up with recognition, "Hey! I know ya! You're that girl Axford found yesterday, the one Mr. Reid hired."

"Yeah, that's me….Word sure travels fast."

"We're a newspaper and news station. If word didn't travel fast we'd be out of business. So what's yer name?"

"Emmalyn Briggs."

"Well, Miss Briggs, it's nice to meet ya," he smiled and offered me his hand. I shook it and he continued, "I'm Don Franklin, I'm one of the 'big shot' photographers I guess ya could say. So…how ya likin' it here so far? I hear you're from Gotham. How's the Bat?"

"Well…He's Batman," I shrugged, "Still keeping everyone in Gotham safe. I'm really liking it here, Casey's awesome, Mr. Reid is very nice, and well….I don't know much about Mr. Axford yet."

"He's a little gruff," Don shrugged as he straightened his suit and tie, "But he's a good guy….Just gets himself into trouble a lot. Tends to bug out when Mr. Reid tells him 'no' to a Green Hornet chase."

I paused and hoped there was a slang dictionary somewhere.

"Bug…Out?" I asked, feeling very small at the moment. Suddenly I understood how Casey felt when I used my time's slang around her.

"What you never use slang?"

"No, I do, I've just never heard that term before."

"Bug out means leave the building. Ya know, Elvis has left the building! So Emmalyn, mind if I call ya Emmalyn?"

"No, not at all."

Don smiled, "Great, then call me Don, what would ya say to some dinner and dancin' tonight?"

I paused, "Well….I….Um…."

"Aw, c'mon, Axford won't care neither will Mr. Reid. What do ya say? Aw darn, how 'bout you give me yer answer later, looks like I'm on call," he smiled, "See ya soon, Emmalyn," he walked out of the room and followed a short middle aged reporter out the glass doors.

"Okay then," I muttered, "People in the 1960's are just as crazy as people in 2011." I scanned the cubby holes until I found my name and camera. I signed the form that stated if the camera was lost or stolen while in my possession during non-working hours then I would have to pay a fine for the camera's worth. I grabbed three reels of film from a nearby shelf and put them into my purse. _Suddenly I really miss digital cameras._

I walked out of the photography room just in time to see Mr. Axford walk out of Mr. Reid's office.

* * *

><p>"But Britt, does she have to work with me? How 'bout she works with Miss Tristan or better yet, with Daniel." Mike had been trying to talk Britt out of assigning him the new photographer. He didn't have anything against the girl but he wasn't sure if she could keep up with him. He was a busy man with a good reputation to upkeep.<p>

"Mike, I'm not going to argue with you about this. I've made my decision, give Miss Briggs a chance. You don't know anything about her. She's already said she's sold some of her photographs." Britt glanced through the glass window at Emmalyn; she was walking out of the photography room looking pretty stunned. _She looks the way I felt last night after that story of hers._ At first he found her story strange and practically unbelievable; if it hadn't been for her 'cell phone' he wouldn't have believed her.

"Fine," the older reporter sighed, defeated. "I'll give her a chance. But if she messes up-"

"Then I'll personally see to it our senior photographer trains her and she'll be reassigned to another reporter. If and until that time, she is _your_ photographer. I have a meeting to attend to with a bank manager; I'll be back in a few hours."

"Well, I'm going to follow up on a lead about the Green Hornet." Mike turned and headed towards his desk.

Britt shook his head as Casey walked up, "I feel bad for Emmalyn. He's going to be dragging her all around this city."

"I'm sure she'll keep up with him," Casey smiled, "She and Mike already have one thing in common."

"Oh?" Britt glanced at her, "What's that?"

"They aren't morning people," Casey replied, "And both are enthralled with the Green Hornet, though Emma talked about Kato the entire way here."

Britt smirked, "He still hasn't said a word about that to me. Any time I try to mention Miss Briggs's reaction to him he changes the subject."

* * *

><p>We had been riding around the city for nearly four hours; at first I wondered if Mike was really as great as I once thought he was. Then I was able to see him in action, although we were following a tip about the Green Hornet's whereabouts we stopped in front of a small art studio. I followed Mike into the building and admired the bright and colorful paintings hanging along the walls.<p>

"Beautiful place, huh?" Mike asked.

I looked over at him; it was the first words he'd spoken to me in hours. "It's beautiful. A person could spend the entire day in here admiring these beautiful paintings and sculptures."

"Yes, they could," a short woman with gray hair smiled, "Artwork is the window into an artist's soul. It allows a person to see the beauty inside each of us if we're just willing to look." She walked out from behind the counter, "Mike, you Houdini, where have you been the past few days?" She pulled the reporter into a friendly and short embrace.

"Hello Teresa," Mike offered a kind smile, "I've been a little busy I'm afraid. I have a trainee on my hands and she slows me down quite a bit," he hooked his thumb over his shoulder and pointed at me. I shifted and bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from muttering a sarcastic comment.

"Oh now," Teresa frowned, "This dear doesn't look like a burden. Tell me, miss, are you good with photography?"

"Yes, miss," I smiled.

"I'm Teresa Dunham but I prefer my friends and Mike's friends to call me Resa. Do you like painting?"

I nodded, "I especially like the paintings of the water lilies."

"Why that was painted by my daughter, Madeline." Teresa smiled and pointed to a small framed portrait on the counter. I walked over and my eyes widened; the photograph was of my mother when she was around my age. _Mom never told me she painted or that Mike Axford was her uncle. I wonder why she never paints around me._

"Unfortunately this studio is about to be shut down in the 'name of progress'," Mike scowled, "Progress my…." He stopped and cleared his throat. "I've been doing various articles about this studio, Miss Briggs; I'd like you to take a few pictures. If we can help Teresa to get new patrons the city may allow this building to remain here for a few more years."

"Of course," I replied, "I'd like to get one of just the room itself. Maybe Teresa could stand next to her daughter's painting? After that I'll snap a few pictures of the other pieces of artwork here."

"Oh, that does sound wonderful! Maybe you could get a photograph of the studio as well?" Teresa's hazel eyes brightened with excitement and Mike beamed from ear to ear. When Teresa walked behind the counter Mike grabbed my arm.

"Miss Briggs?"

"Yes, Mr. Axford?"

"Do your best job, I want this coming out beautifully…..And thank you for the idea of Teresa standing beside her daughter's painting. I haven't seen my sister this excited in a year now."

"Your….Sister?" I asked after Mike had walked off, I swallowed. I was really going to have to do my best and not mess up. The reporter was obviously testing me. I pressed myself into the front corner between the door and counter and looked through the view finder. I frowned, I didn't like the angle, I turned around a little more and knelt onto one knee. I smiled; the angle of the room gave it the effect it needed: It showed most of the artwork and showcased the painting of the Water Lilies and the large sculpture of a Chinese dragon. Teresa came out from around the counter and I photographed her next to my mother's painting, then took pictures of different paintings and sculptures, and finally snapped a few pictures of the studio.

We left almost an hour later.

"Mr. Axford?"

He glanced over at me; his expression wasn't so cold now. But it was too soon to assume that I won him over.

"Yes, Miss Briggs?"

"Could you call me Emmalyn or Emma? And….I was wondering….Is there any way I could use the photographs the papers didn't use to create a flyer that can be given out with the newspapers? Maybe it could have a few photographs and a coupon or your sister can host a one-day draw-a-thon where she teaches people to draw?"

Mike glanced over at me and nodded, "That's a good idea. You should share it with Mr. Reid when we get back." He parked in front of the Common Wealth Bank, put the car into park, and turned off the ignition. I watched as he reached down to a lunch pail and I slapped my forehead realizing I had forgotten to bring the lunch I packed before Casey and I left this morning.

Mike frowned, "Oh don't tell me…."

I blushed, "It was in the fridge….I was so nervous I just…Forgot."

"Well Emmalyn, if you're going to be a good photographer, my photographer, you can't afford to be forgetful. I write the Daily Sentinel's best articles and I can't have my photographer forgetting to submit the photos!"

"I'd never forget that," I replied. It didn't surprise me that he didn't trust me; Casey said he was very stubborn and set in his ways.

Mike grumbled under his breath and pulled his sandwich out of the aluminum foil and tore it in half, "Here, it's turkey and cheese."

"Thank you, I'll pay you back."

"You don't gotta pay me back for half a lunch. Just don't forget next time."

"I won't. I promise."

* * *

><p>Kato pulled into the small parking lot behind the bank; the Common Wealth Bank's manger thought it would be Britt Reid paying him a visit. He would be in for another surprise. The look on Jack McGeezel's face last night had been priceless; the weasel-faced man had been flabbergasted that the Green Hornet had found out about his business. After a fight with some of the crooked security guards and McGeezel's few henchmen, the bank manager finally agreed to give the Hornet half of his 'business.'<p>

"Perhaps we should wait until nightfall? There may be customers." Kato glanced in the rear view mirror at his best friend and partner.

Britt looked up at him, "The bank's about to close for lunch now, we'll be taking the back way in. Good thought, Kato. Let's wait a minute longer for any remaining customers to leave. What did you think of Miss Briggs last night?"

Kato had hoped that Britt had forgotten.

"She was nice," he shrugged, "Sweet girl. Feel bad for her though…being in a time away from hers. She's very brave to accept a new life."

Britt nodded as he pocketed his Hornet Sting, "Maybe you two will meet again sometime, when we're not 'on duty'."

Kato nodded and turned around and glanced at his watch. He was used to women blushing, batting their eyelashes, and sometimes clinging to him. Women tended to act awful strange around masked men. The ones who weren't afraid of him and the Hornet, anyway.

"Alright Kato, let's go."

He climbed out of the Black Beauty and waited for the Hornet, glancing around the side of the building he frowned.

"What is it?" Britt asked.

"Mike Axford," Kato replied staring down the street at the dark red car.

The Hornet frowned, "Well, we always have the gas gun."

* * *

><p>Mike tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and watched the doors to the Common Wealth Bank. It wasn't a large bank compared to the Metropolitan Bank across town but it had a good amount of business. He glanced over at Emmalyn, he didn't want too but he had to give the young woman credit; after lunch she had grabbed her camera and pulled the lens cap off. She was well prepared to start taking photographs and her attention hadn't left the building. But just one act like this didn't mean she was a good photographer or that she could keep up with him. For all he knew she was trying to make up for forgetting her lunch.<p>

"Are you sure the Green Hornet would go into the bank in middle of the day?" She asked.

Mike glanced over at her, "There's no telling what the Hornet will do. He's a dangerous man, if you see him start taking pictures but stay a healthy distance away. I don't want you hurt."

"I don't think he'd hurt me…."

"Don't be naïve, he's a criminal," Mike retorted. He waited for the water works or the anger. The last female photographer had been so frustrated with him that she burst out in tears and quit her job the next morning. Instead, Emmalyn calmly glanced at him and nodded. _Well, maybe there is hope for this one after all._

"I'm going to go take a walk around the bank. Stay on the steps and if you hear or see anything inside that bank, whistle." He climbed out of the car and Emmalyn followed him onto the stairs.

"Be careful, Mr. Axford."

"I will," he assured and walked around to the side of the building. The entire wall was made of concrete; he walked around to the back and froze. A smirk crossed his face; the Black Beauty was double parked. _Where's a Meter Maid when you need them?_ He pressed against the wall for a moment and leaned forward, he didn't see anyone inside the car. He continued walking around to the side and was pleased to find a few windows; the first two were small and all he could see was a banker's desk. The next window led to an empty office.

It was the last and largest window that provided what he was looking for. The Green Hornet and his aide stood in the hallway talking to a plump man with a toupee that kept sliding off his sweaty head. Pressing against the wall, Mike grabbed his notebook and began taking notes. He glanced back through the window and whistled, hoping Emmalyn would hear him; this would make a great photo. He could see the headline now: _Green Hornet: Master Criminal or Mere Bank Robber?_ No, he'd have to think of a better attention grabbing headline than that one.

* * *

><p>I sat on the steps under the shade and glanced at the number of photographs she could still take, 31.I heard a whistling and looked around, a few people passed me on the streets, but no one was whistling. I followed the sound to the left of the building and found Mike pressed against the wall. He hissed at me and waved me over to him.<p>

"Get as near to the window as you can and take a picture!"

I nodded as he backed away and leaned towards the window, the Green Hornet and Kato were talking to a nervous man. From the way both criminals had tensed I assumed they were about to be either be in a fight or they really disliked what they were hearing. I pressed the shutter button and snapped two pictures. My stomach jumped towards my heart when Kato glanced over, I ducked down under the windowsill, I hoped he hadn't seen me. The two had warned me last night to keep my distance and I wasn't exactly taking their word as law. Something they probably would not appreciate.

"Did they see you?" Mike whispered.

I shook my head, "I don't think so."

"You don't think so?"

"I ducked down just in time!" I whispered back. _At least I hope I ducked in time._ Obviously I hadn't four large men in suits surrounded Mike and I.

"So they didn't see you, did they?" Mike scowled.

"Give me dat camera lady!" One snarled.

I glanced at the men, I could either hand it to them and Mike and I could wind up dead or I could buy us some time.

"Uh, why?" I put on the best prissy princess act that I could and tossed my hair over my shoulder. "I'm looking around this city and as far as I _know_ touring a city isn't against the law." I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. Mike stared at me as if I had grown a second head.

"Lady you have no right to be here," another man growled, "Now give us the camera."

"NO!" I replied backing away.

"Don't make us take it from you!" The first man warned.

"Well….Maybe I'll give it to you," I smirked, "If….."

"Not ifs, lady, hand it over!"

"Bet ya ugly oaths can't catch me!" I challenged, leaned forward and pushed the hat off the lead goon's head and ran. Three of the men chased after me while one remained with Mike. _Hit him, Mike! Do something! Escape, run, find a police officer!_ I ran towards the back parking lot and almost smacked into the Black Beauty; my heart raced as I looked for a place to hide. I tried to pry open the trunk of a nearby rusted out car, but it wouldn't open. I heard the men's footsteps behind me, my heart pounded as I darted under the Black Beauty.

The goon-squad ran into the parking lot.

"She must be here somewhere!" The leader snarled, "Find her!"

"We got the reporter, ain't that good enough?" Another whined.

"The reporter don't have the pictures you ass!"

I remained perfectly still and watched as the men scattered in an attempt to find me. After a few minutes I didn't hear their shouts or footsteps. I began to crawl out from under the car when a hand grabbed my forearm; I glanced up and found the lead goon smirking.

"Hello, Doll."

Anger flared from within me, "Doll?"

He smirked, "Ya prefer sunshine better?"

"I prefer go to Hell," I snarled and punched him. He let go of me for a moment to grab his jaw then ran after me. I almost got to the alley way when his arms wrapped around my waist and hoisted me into the air. I kicked, screamed, and made as much noise as possible. Unfortunately I wasn't outside long enough to grab any passerby's attention; the goon carried me into the bank.

"Heya boss, look what I found!" He pried my camera out of my hands and tossed it to his boss, the nervous and sweaty man I had photographed. My mouth went dry when I saw Mike trapped between two men; and my heart almost jumped out of my throat at the sight of the Green Hornet and Kato. Kato stared at me, expressionless. But the Hornet looked pissed.

"Whose this?" The Green Hornet looked at Mike.

I blinked, he knew who I was, so why was he asking? _He doesn't want anyone to know we've already met,_ I realized.

Mike glared at him, "Let her go, Hornet, she's an innocent girl! A space cadet, a dreamer! She's no threat to you or anyone else here!"

"She's seen too much," the goons' boss snarled. He looked at Mike, "Who is she?"

I opened my mouth but Mike snapped, "Don't say a word."

"You better tell me, Axford," The Green Hornet snarled and took a gun out of his pocket. My heart raced. I didn't want to be shot! And I didn't want Mike to be shot either!

Mike glared, "If yer gonna shoot me then get it over with!"

The Hornet turned towards the other man, "Let me take care of these two for you. I'll make sure their bodies are never found."

The man was busy prying the film out of my camera. I watched as he tore the film out of the cartridge and pocketed it.

I kicked and struggled and finally my fist hit the goon's crotch, he dropped me and fell to his knees wincing.

"Emmalyn run!" Mike shouted. I glanced at him then ran towards the bank's exit but I was caught once again. I squirmed; this person didn't reek of sweat and hot dogs. I soon found out why, the Green Hornet had caught me. _At least he smells clean._

"Now, miss, you can either have a grave marker with your name on it or I'll just throw you into the ocean along with Axford. It's completely up to you. I'm giving you the option because I consider myself a gentleman."

I stared at the Green Hornet, shocked and hurt. My heart felt like it had been crushed, everything I had idolized about the Hornet came crashing down like broken glass. I glanced into his eyes, hoping they'd be saying something different than his mouth. But his sky blue eyes were cold and icy. _No! There has to be some kind of good in him or he'd have killed Mike long ago!_ I hoped I was right.

"Emmalyn Briggs….I'm a photographer at the Daily Sentinel."

He nodded and grabbed my forearm and dragged me back over to his partner and his goons. When the second goon reached out for me the Hornet shoved me over to Kato. He grabbed my forearm and when I tried to struggle he wrapped his other arm around my waist. I recalled his words from last night; _Easy miss, we're not going to hurt you._ Although the words were from the previous night they made me feel safer, though not enough to make me stop worrying about my life.

"I trust you'll meet me here tonight?" The hornet asked.

The man nodded, "Give the girl back her camera, Clark."

Clark scowled and thrust the camera into my hand.

"Ya leave the girl be, Hornet! She didn't see anything!" Mike tried to defend me again as the Green Hornet grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. Kato let go of my waist, but his grip around my arm was gentler. I tried to drag my heels a few times but he just pulled me after him. I stared at his face for a long moment. I know looks were very deceiving, but he just….He didn't look like a killer. If he was a killer, maybe, just maybe, he'd think twice before killing Mike and I.

"Please don't kill us," I whispered.

* * *

><p>There were times when Kato hated his second ego, and now was one of those times. Emmalyn was struggling just as much as Mike was when they came closer to the Black Beauty. Kato didn't say a word, it was best she be afraid and maybe she wouldn't follow Axford so easily next time.<p>

He stopped a few feet away and watched as the Hornet grabbed his gas gun and turned Mike around. He pressed the trigger and green gas spurted out in the reporter's face. The man passed out seconds later.

"Mike!" Emmalyn screamed and struggled harder; Kato found himself having to wrap both his arms around her. The Hornet turned towards them.

"Let her go."

"Miss, I promise you won't feel a thing," Kato assured her. He let go and watched as she tried to escape towards the alleyway. The Green Hornet calmly stepped in front of her and pressed the trigger; Emmalyn collapsed into his arms a moment later.

After getting the two in the back seat of the car, Kato climbed behind the driver's wheel and waited for the Hornet and shut the door. Halfway to Mike's house Britt spoke up.

"Everything alright, Kato?"

"I am angry with McGeezel's men; they pawed Emmalyn with every chance they got. No woman should be treated this way."

"They had no right; luckily she didn't notice."

"Where will we take her? I do not think Mike's wife would appreciate finding a strange woman in the house."

Britt shook his head, "No, she wouldn't." He paused, "We can't take her into Casey's apartment this time of day. I have an idea."

* * *

><p>I started to regain consciousness and realized someone was carrying me. The memories came flooding back but I had no idea how I had fallen asleep. I remembered being in the bank and running towards the exit, everything else was a blur. I blinked a few times to clear my vision; I was lying against someone's chest. The man was dressed in black, <em>Kato?<em> I looked up, he wasn't saying a word.

"Kato?"

He looked down at me, "I told you that you would feel nothing."

I glanced around; we were in a dark hallway. "Where am I?"

"At the Green Hornet's compound."

"Wh-what?" I tried to get out of his arms.

"Easy miss," he said softly.

"Mike!" I looked around, "Where's Mike?"

"At home."

"He's alive?"

"Yes, the Green Hornet does not like killing assets. If our partner back stabs us we can use Axford against him…we can use you as well." He stopped in front of a metal door and kicked it open.

"But my pictures are gone."

"But you saw what happened. You are important."

"How come I'm not with Mike?" My heart pounded, what the hell did the Green Hornet want with me?

"The Hornet has questions about your technology that he wants answered," Kato replied and set me down on a cot. I stood and darted towards the door but he was already closing it. "If you need anything, ring the bell," he pointed to the intercom on the wall and shut the door.

I grabbed the handle but it was already locked, "Let me go! Please!"

"You will be home by nightfall," I heard the Green Hornet exclaim, "Just relax, Emmalyn. We have no intention of harming you."

Suddenly I began regret asking the Hornet to call me by my first name. _Maybe Mike's right about me being naïve. No, I'm not naïve. Negative thinking brings about negative circumstances. I can find my way out of here; it's just…Going to take a while._ I glanced at the room around me and sat down on the cot, "Geez they could have at least left me a book to read!"

* * *

><p>Britt took off his mask and glanced at Kato, "We'll drop her off at Casey's tonight before we go to our final meeting with McGeezel." He reached into his vest's pocket and brought out the film he had taken out of the crooked bank manager's pocket. "See if you can develop them, if you can give all the pictures to Emmalyn."<p>

Kato nodded and glanced at the intercom when it rang consistently. He continued walking towards the living room and pressed the intercom button.

"Yes?"

"I have to use the bathroom."

Kato smirked, she was clever. "There is a bathroom adjoined to your room."

"Oh…."

"Time will pass faster if you go back to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

Britt walked over to the intercom, "Stop abusing this privilege, Miss Briggs, or I will be forced to turn all intercoms off." The speaker clicked off. "Why do I have a feeling she's going to be a pain in the rear end?"

Kato smirked and shrugged.


	3. Partners & Kyle meets the Green Hornet

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Green Hornet or any of its characters. I own Emmalyn, Kyle, Don, and McGeezel._**

* * *

><p>I heard the door lock begin to turn and I sat up in the cot. The door to the room opened and I looked up as the Green Hornet entered, he was carrying a glass of water and a sandwich.<p>

"We thought you might be hungry," he commented and kicked the door shut behind him. I heard it lock a second later. He placed the water and food on the small table near the end of the cot and grabbed a crate to sit down on. I watched as he reached into his pocket and flinched; for some reason I saw an image of him holding a dark green gun in his hand. A flashback, but of what? He had never held a gun to me….Or had he?

"Relax," he exclaimed, "I'm not going to hurt you," he pulled out my cell phone. "You told me a little about this last night, I want to know more about it….How do I use it?"

I leaned forward and pushed my hair out of my face. "Unless you have cell phone towers you can't talk on it and you can't, what's called 'surf the web,' on it because there is no internet access."

"Cell phone towers? Internet?"

I paused and realized these words were all new to him. "Cell phone towers are a lot like radio towers, only the top isn't pointed it has a triangle on it. It receives signals from cell phones and sends the signal to another phone. Either a land line or another cell phone. The internet was created in the 1980's, it sends information over computers."

"Computers take up an entire room," the Hornet frowned, "Are they smaller in 2011?"

"My phone is a mini-computer, it's called a smart phone," I bit my lip to keep from laughing at his astonished expression.

"This….Is a computer?" He held it up and glanced back at the phone, "Are you certain?"

"Positive," I replied. "It's not a full computer though; full ones either are laptops or home computers. Laptops look like bulky composition books with a screen and keyboard. Home computers have a large monitor, a computer tower…erm, the computer tower looks like," I glanced around the room, "It looks like a smaller version of Captain Kirk's computers. It has an external keyboard, mouse, and speakers."

He was still confused and handed me the phone.

"I can teach you how to use it." I offered as I unlocked it and found a new voicemail waiting for me. _I probably won't be able to pick it up._

"No, I only want to learn one part of it," he pointed to the camera icon, "That part."

He had seen the notification on the screen. "What is a voice mail?"

"It's an answering machine….If a person does not pick up their phone in time the answering machine picks up the call and the caller leaves a message. When a person checks their phone they see they have the message, which is called voicemail."

"I see, can you get this message?"

I tried but the phone beeped and the message 'no service' flashed across the screen.

"Nope, but the camera will work," I turned and grabbed the glass of water off the table and took a small sip. I hadn't realized I was thirsty or hungry until that moment. "How long have I been here?"

"Six hours," the Hornet replied, I stared at him in amazement.

"But you promised-"

"I'll take you back to Casey's after you teach me to use this. I also have a deal to make with you."

"A…deal?" I stared at him skeptically; I was far from a powerful crime lord. _Why does he want me as a partner?_

"First, the camera."

"How did you know about the camera?"

"I didn't until you made the button appear," he shrugged.

"Alright," I blushed. I tutored him on how to use it and the video camera and how to view the pictures and videos. "But the battery power will drain after a while; you'll need to charge it. The data cable…I mean power cord, is in my purse with the electrical adapter." I noticed he was looking through my photographs and I blushed knowing he'd run across the Green Hornet Hallway in the museum soon.

"There's a hallway with Kato and I in it…."

"That's your hallway in the museum where I worked….I was the person who maintained it, told your history, and tried to keep your legend going. Unfortunately, most people aren't interested in the heroes and villains of yesterday; they're more interested with movies and books about teenage vampires, and witches and warlocks who go to some magical school."

"Well, time must go on."

"But that doesn't mean historical figures should be forgotten…"

"Not everyone forgets, Emmalyn," he offered a tiny smile, "You didn't. As long as one person still remembers a legend lives on. What I don't understand is why you idolize Kato and I. We're criminals and shouldn't be seen as a statue on a pedestal."

"You sound like my father."

He chuckled, "Now about our deal. I know why you went against my orders last night, but you forgot what I told you. Axford is an adult man; you don't need to go running to him like a child to her father." He glanced back down at the phone, still amazed by it and kept pressing icons. At one point a song by Blackmore's Night began playing and he tried to turn it off. I pressed the pause and exit buttons.

"What was that?"

"Music," I smiled.

"You call that music?"

"You call Elvis music?" I countered, I despised his music.

"Touché."

"I didn't run to him like that and I would have lost my…" I started but he held up his hand.

"I see an opportunity for us to become partners."

I sat back, "I don't think that's a good idea." _I'd love too, but what would Mike, Casey, and especially Mr. Reid say? Although Mr. Reid did let Mike work with the Green Hornet once….But I'm not a senior reporter who can bring in amazing headlines._

"Hear me out before you say no. I can guarantee you and Mike Axford's safety under one condition."

"You won't kill us?" I asked and suddenly my grandmother's words echoed back to me. I stopped using logical and rational thought for a moment and focused on my instincts. I was afraid of the situation I was in and I was also afraid of the Hornet and Kato (though a part of me wanted to be around Kato) yet, I wasn't afraid of this deal he offered.

"I swear, Kato and I will not harm you or Axford in any way."

"Alright….What is the deal?"

The Hornet leaned forward, "Each time you and Axford are on a case and you see Kato and I, your camera will malfunction. If that is impossible under the circumstances, then you will either dispose of the film or you will give it to Kato."

"But Mr. Reid-"

"Doesn't know what photographs you take unless you tell him."

"If I do that….Mr. Axford and I will be safe?"

"As long as you keep your end of the deal," he held out a hand to me, "What do you say, partners or not?"

"What if we're caught by the people you're working with?"

"Then we'll 'dispose' of you both much like we did today."

_ I'm making a deal with the devil. But what choice do I have? This will keep Mike and I alive. But how will they know that I have pictures of them? Do they have spies?_ After a long moment I shook his hand.

"Partners," I replied, "But if I get fired-"

"You won't."

"But if I do-"

"You won't if you're careful." He glanced at the door and pressed the bell button on the intercom.

"How will you and Kato know when I have pictures for you?"

"We have our ways," he replied.

"How will I contact you?"

"You won't. We'll be the ones to contact you. Eat your sandwich and finish your water. You must starved." He crossed his arms and I grabbed the sandwich and offered him half; he shook his head. I paused and lifted the piece of bread.

"Something wrong?"

"How do I know there's not some kind of drug in here?"

"There isn't." He reached out and grabbed the other half of the sandwich and took a bite. After swallowing he gave his version of an innocent smile, "Nothing."

I stared at him skeptically and finished eating the sandwich and grabbed the water. When half the glass was empty I started to feel dizzy and the Hornet's figure became blurry. His movements were slow and jagged. I saw Kato standing in the doorway.

"Wh….What did you…." Before I could finish my question the world went black.

* * *

><p>Kyle felt like a thousand ants were crawling under his skin. He'd driven around this stinking city all day and for half of the previous night and still there was no sign of Emmalyn Briggs. He scratched his arm and cursed at the steering wheel as he prepared to make a u-turn. He missed the automatic cars back in his time with smaller steering wheels that didn't take so long to fully turn. Although things weren't terribly different from 2011 there was still a lack of modern day luxuries…like wheels that didn't take forever to move!<p>

"Shit, I gotta have that Junk." He muttered to himself. His body was going through withdrawals causing him to throw up, for his skin to itch and crawl, and in some cases, pain. He could feel himself about to lose his lunch again. "Where is that bitch? She can't have disappeared…." He panted and stopped turning the steering wheel when a black car sped past. He leaned forward. _Wait a second, that's the Green Hornet's car!_ _Shit, I need to keep away from him. Tad says that due is bad news._

But would Tad pay him extra in heroin and cocaine for catching this guy? He growled when the person behind him honked their horn. He flipped the guy a bird and went back to turning the steering wheel the other way. _Maybe that Green Dude will know where Emmalyn is. Tad can 'offer' him something to make him cooperate!_ Focused on getting his fix, Kyle pressed down on the gas and followed the Hornet's vehicle.

* * *

><p>Kato glanced in the rearview mirror for the past few minutes he noticed a light blue car following them. The Hornet had also noticed.<p>

"McGeezel's men?" Kato suggested.

"No, the driving is too erratic to be one of them…this person is having trouble controlling their car," Britt replied. "Let's lose them, Kato."

* * *

><p>"Aw c'mon!" Kyle shouted when the Black Beauty swerved into another lane once again. He followed after it and his mouth fell open when it swerved into an alleyway. "What the….Shit, man! That's impossible! These rust buckets can't turn like that!" He slammed on the breaks and turned the wheel as fast as he could and just barely made it into the alleyway without knocking the passenger side mirror off. He followed the Black Beauty and stomped on the break when the alleyway led to a bend.<p>

Kyle parked the car and glanced behind him. How the hell was he going to back out of here? He was never going to get his heroin and coke! Not at this rate! He slammed his fists on the steering wheel and started to reach for the door handle when the barrel of a gun was shoved into his face.

"Woah dude! Don't shoot me, man!" He put his hands in the air and gawked when the Green Hornet's face filled the driver's side window.

"Why were you chasing me?"

"I just….My boss….Yeah, my boss he wants to uh…Make a deal with ya man, that's all. Ya know homey to homey," he smiled and scratched at his side. The Hornet stared at him oddly and glanced at his hand. Kyle flinched and placed it on the steering wheel.

"I don't know what you just called me, but I don't like it. You refer to me as Hornet or Green Hornet not as 'homey'."

"Oh jeez, sorry dude, I didn't realize ya don't like bein' referred to as a home brother, ya know down in the –"

The Hornet shoved the gun closer to his face.

"OK! OK! HORNET! GREEN HORNET! I GET IT!" Kyle shouted, "Shit man, just get that thing outta my face!"

"Why were you following me? What does your boss want?"

"I'd get in trouble for tellin' ya…" Kyle swallowed when the Hornet began to squeeze the trigger. "OK, OK, we need help findin' this bit…woman ya see. Her name's Emmalyn Briggs, she's real important ya know. She can get us immunity for the crime spree of the century!"

The Hornet narrowed his eyes, obviously interested, "Oh? And how can she do that?"

"Her father is the police chief of this city….But….Not now; he will be…I mean….Aw Hell!" Kyle coughed and didn't have time to turn away. He leaned down and threw up onto the car's floor. "Man!"

The Hornet waited, disgusted, "You're withdrawing from a drug."

"Three drugs," Kyle coughed. "I need it bad, ma—Hornet, I'll even work for ya if it means gettin' a fix."

"I don't deal drugs," the Hornet snarled. "I prefer my employees sober so they don't make a mockery of me. The police chief is a powerful figure but not enough for immunity from the entire police force."

"Hornet, he's about to be the new D.A. next month!"

"Where's this?"

Kyle stared at him for a long moment, "Not where….When. 2011. I swear I ain't lying!"

* * *

><p>The darkness began lifting and as it did I could hear the muffled voices of two men talking. I was also aware that I was slumped down in a seat; from the feel of the material I guessed it was a car. <em>The <em>Black_ Beauty? _I tried to open my eyes but my eyelids still felt so heavy.

"Miss Briggs?" I heard Kato ask.

"Kato?" I murmured and wondered if I was awake, asleep, or somewhere in between. I felt the car bounce a little and knew I was semiconscious. I fought and struggled against the drug the Hornet had given me and finally blinked awake, I winced at the bright green light bouncing off the brick wall in front of us. "Where are we?"  
>"Almost to Miss Case's apartment. Are you alright?"<p>

I looked at him startled, that question I had not been expecting. "I'm really tired but I'm okay….The Hornet drugged me!"

"I drugged you. It was necessary."

Why was it I could get mad at the Hornet but not at Kato? I nodded and tried to turn but Kato grabbed my shoulder.

"No."

"But-"

"No. The conversation is about you, Emmalyn. Do you know this man, Kyle?"

I shook my head, "I've never known anyone by that name." Kato turned around and returned to keeping a watchful eye on the Hornet. I glanced at the window and winced, once again my entire face was beet red. _Confound it!_

Taking my attention away from my image I glanced at the back of Kato's head, "What's it like working with him?"

"Interesting."

"I read…an article about you back in my time. It said you both and Mr. Axford worked together once." I shifted a little in my seat and glanced up at him again.

"It was a short partnership. Axford did not share information with us. We had to get it by another means. We will not work with him again unless necessary." After saying that reached down to an area between the seats and hovered his finger over a button.

I decided to keep quiet; whatever was going on was not good. The few quiet minutes seemed like hours until the passenger door beside me opened and the Hornet climbed into the car.

"Let's go, Kato."

Kato nodded and the Hornet glanced at me.

"Is your father the chief of police?"

My mouth went dry, "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"He won't be the police chief for another 34 years!"

"It's still important information," the Hornet glanced out the rear window, "Apparently you're not the only one here from 2011."

"I'm not?"

"That man and his boss are from your time. They're looking for you and they want my help. I've agreed to give it to them."

"But-"

"I promised you I'd keep you safe. I intend to keep my word."

"Even if this man's plan benefits you?"

"Don't think of me as a complete monster because I'm not and I've proven that to you." He looked over at her, "When I give someone my word then I keep that promise. Even when it's hard at times. Kyle's boss won't get you; if he agrees to make me his partner then you will remain with Kato and I. That's all there is to it."

I nodded and glanced up at Kato, he was returning my gaze. Only this time his brown eyes weren't expressionless….They were saying something but I didn't recognize their message.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Kato stopped the Black Beauty in front of Casey's apartment complex and once Emmalyn had climbed out of the car and shut the door he drove off.<p>

"Who are the men after her?"

Britt looked up, "Hoods. They're a gang from the future, The Purple Scorpions and they're after valuable artwork, drugs, money, and whatever else they can get their hands on. Emmalyn is the key to keeping the police off their backs."

"How are they getting here? Time travel is impossible."

"His boss has some kind of remote we need to find. If it should fall into worse hands then who knows what could happen. We need to get to the bank."

Kato nodded, "Emmalyn? They know where she is?"

"No and we're going to keep a close eye on her. If they should find her when she's alone then there's no telling what may happen."

Kato nodded, "I can follow Axford in the Black Beauty tomorrow." He glanced back towards the road.

"No, Mike would notice that and get the wrong idea. We need to think of something less obvious ….It's been a while since I hosted dinner at my house. I'll host a dinner and everyone is invited, you and Emmalyn can meet. I have a favor to ask you."

Kato glanced in the rearview mirror, already knowing the favor, "You want me to act interested in Miss Briggs?"

"Just until we catch these men."

"What if she gets attached to me?"

Britt paused, "What's to say you won't become attached to her? I saw the look you were giving her."

Kato paused, "If Emmalyn is in my destiny then I will not push her away. But if she is not…."

"Then you both will remain friends."

* * *

><p>Before my fist could land on Casey's door it opened and my new friend pulled me into her apartment and trapped me in a large hug. I returned the embrace, glad to be back at the apartment safely.<p>

"We were all so worried about you! Mike called the Sentinel and told us what happened; he asked if you were there or at my apartment. I went to check and I couldn't find you. Even Mr. Reid has some of his reporters out looking for you. Mike's at the Sentinel monitoring the phone lines. He's been blaming himself."

"It wasn't his fault, it was mine. Kato saw me." I started blinking the past two days had been stressful. I tried to hold back my tears but who wouldn't cry after the day I had?

"Emma, it's okay," Casey assured me, "You're safe now. How about you take a warm bath while I call Mr. Reid and Mike?"

I sniffled and nodded, "Casey thank you so much for being a great friend. I don't know what I'd do without you. When I get out I'll tell you all about what happened."

She nodded and walked over towards her phone on the bookcase.

* * *

><p>Casey waited until the bathroom door shut and called Britt's car phone.<p>

"Yes?"

"Britt, Emma's back here safe and sound. She's a little traumatized but alright."

"Good, but keep an eye out there's a group of men from her time looking for her. If you see anything out of the ordinary call me immediately and stay away from your windows."

"We will," Casey assured.

"I'm having a dinner tomorrow night at my place. How would you feel about introducing Emmalyn to Kato?"

"Of course….But Don won't like that." Casey shook her head and easily envisioned the egotistical photographer's expression when he found out that he'd lost Emma to Mr. Reid's best friend and servant. _His reaction would be worse if he knew Kato also works for the Green Hornet._

"He'll live. Besides, the two may only wind up as friends. I'll call Axford and the other reporters," Britt replied, "Casey, thank you."

"Not a problem, Mr. Reid." She hung up the phone and smirked, _Maybe Mr. Reid thinks Emma and Kato will just be friends, but I think they may wind up to be more than that._


	4. Accidental Death? & The Party

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Green Hornet or its characters. I own Emmalyn, Jonathan, and Trenton.**_

_**(A/N: Hi Mangafan14 and IcyWaters, thank you so much for the awesome reviews. Special thanks to IcyWaters for helping me (I used parts of your reviews in this chapter) :-). Sorry this chapter took a little longer to post….When I got home from class yesterday, what did I find up a tree in my yard? A big old black bear.)**_

* * *

><p>When I walked through the glass doors of the Sentinel's main office I was surprised to find Mike pacing back and forth in front of the photographer's room. He looked up and his face brightened.<p>

"Emmalyn!" He walked over and placed his hands on my shoulders, "I'm glad you're alright. When Casey called last night…." He trailed off as he realized people were watching the scene; he shoved his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat in obvious embarrassment. "I was glad to know you're alright, I was concerned for your well being. But now that I know you're fine we have to disprove this 'accidental' death."

"Alright," I nodded, "I still have my camera and extra film from yesterday."

Casey stood in the doorway to Mr. Reid's office, "Before you two go, Mr. Reid would like to see you."

* * *

><p>Casey watched Mike and Emmalyn approach the office and she couldn't help but to give a small smile. Mike was explaining that the accidental death had occurred in a gentleman's club and Emmalyn was calmly reminding him that he'd have to call ahead for special permission for her, since the rules were 'no women allowed'.<p>

"You can really get me access in there?" Emma asked, wide eyed. Casey's smile grew; obviously she thought Mike was the end all to end all when it came to reporters. _Any other reporter she works with will have some big shoes to fill._

"I'll call ahead," Mike exclaimed, "If they want Mike Axford on their side then they'll let his photographer into the room."

Casey shut the door behind Mike and Emma while Mr. Reid stood up, "Emma, I'm glad to see you're doing well after last night's fiasco." He turned to Mike, "Mike, you can stop patrolling the Photographer's Room now."

"Thank you, Mr. Reid," Emma glanced over at Mike who shrugged and glanced away. Casey exchanged a quick glance with Britt; the older newshound had a soft spot for his new photographer and didn't want to admit it.

"I called you two in here because I'm hosting a dinner party at my house tonight at eight o'clock. I'd like you both to be there as guests. There's to be no working, tonight is all about having a good time."

"We'll be there," Mike nodded, "What's the occasion?"

"D.A. Scanlon's re-election," Mr. Reid replied, "Emma, I also understand from Miss Case you don't have a dress to wear to a formal event?"

"No sir. But I can rent one."

"No need too. Mike could you and Emma arrive at my house a few minutes ahead of time?"

Mike nodded, "I can drop her off at your house and go by my place to pick up my best suit and my wife."

"Thanks, Mike," Mr. Reid smile. He sat back down and reached for a phone, Mike and Emma turned to walk out of the office.

"Emma, before you go….I have one question."

"Ok," Emma shrugged, "Shoot."

"What's your shoe size?"

"Seven and a half. I don't have to wear high heels do I?"

Mike turned, "What kind of question is that?"

"A good one," Emma replied, "After my first cousin's wedding I swore off high heels….I um…." She blushed and scratched the back of her head, "Have trouble balancing in them. I fell onto the wine table and tie-dyed my poor cousin's wedding dress."

Casey sucked in a deep breath and held back her laughter; in the back of her mind she could see a horrified bride. It was a terrible thing to happen during such a special day but it was amusing to hear. Mike, however, did not hold back his laughter and as the two walked out Casey heard him say, "Remind me to stay a few feet away from you at weddings."

Mr. Reid hung up the phone, "I think it's a good thing I assigned her to Mike. They're both good for each other."

"They are," Casey chuckled and sat down. "Emma told me about yesterday, she was terrified. She also told me that the Green Hornet and Kato were perfect gentlemen."

Britt smiled, "You'd amazed at the technology her time has."

"I saw the strange device in her purse the other morning."

"Yes, she calls it a 'cell phone'. It's like the Hornet's car phone only it doesn't send signals through radio waves." He paused, "When she was waking up from the gas I heard her mumbling about Mike being her great uncle."

Casey's eyes widened, "So that means….Teresa's her grandmother."

Britt nodded, "I think she was dreaming that she was speaking to her mother and asking her questions about her family."

"Isn't Mike's niece's name Madeline?"

Britt nodded, "I met her once. She's a very sweet young lady who has a passion for art and painting. She and Emmalyn look a lot alike; I'm surprised Mike hasn't noticed yet. Did she tell you anything else about yesterday?"

"Just that Kato was giving her a look….She said his eyes were 'speaking' but she couldn't understand the message."

Mr. Reid paused, "I saw that look but I wasn't sure what it was either. Though, he did mention if Emmalyn was his destiny then he wouldn't push her away."

"That's if she stays in our time and doesn't somehow return to her own."

Britt paused, "I know how she got here. A group of thugs from her time are here as well. They've been using some kind of remote control; I have a meeting with their leader, Tad, tomorrow night. That's if the goon I was talking too lives up to his end of the deal."

"Was he drunk?"

"No, withdrawing from several drugs. He kept calling me strange names, such as 'homey'. Whatever that is, I don't like it."

* * *

><p>Mike and I arrived at the scene of the 'accidental death' an hour later. There was a chalk outline where the body had been in the main room of the Rothmore's Gentlemen's Club. I snapped a photograph of the outline and glanced around the fancy room. The floors were made of marble tile; the walls were painted white and were adorned with various paintings ranging from Donatello to Picasso. High backed chairs with long arms and low legs and red velvet fabric cushions were positioned along the right wall in a semi-circle; they halfway surrounded an ornate coffee table. Two large plants stood in front of the doorway that led to the poker and roulette room; two heavy wooden doors were decorated with Celtic designs. I looked at the high domed ceiling with a mural of knights fighting dragons painted on it; a large golden chandelier hung above me. I looked back down when I heard a man clearing his throat.<p>

Mike turned, "Jonathan Rautler?"

The shorter bald man nodded and glanced at me as if I had committed some sort of crime.

"Mr. Axford and….Miss Briggs….I assume," his lips tugged into a small disapproving scowl when he turned to me.

"Yes, that's us," Mike replied, "We're about the death of one of your club members, Hester Trenton."

"Ah yes, poor Mr. Trenton," Jonathan frowned, "He was a good man and a loyal member and patron to this club. I found him lying in middle of the room this morning with a bottle of wine in his hand. He's been having….Difficulties with his business and I'm afraid he's…."

"Been hitting the bottle a little too much lately," I offered.

Jonathan glared at me, "Yes, though that is a crude way of wording it. I would prefer to say he was…indulging himself in order to forget his problems." He twisted his thin mustache between his index finger and thumb. I immediately nicknamed him Snidely Whiplash; the name really seemed to fit him.

Mike glanced at me and mouthed, 'not another word'. I fell silent and as Mike spoke to the club's manager I circled the room and experimented with different angles for the main photo. The perfect one was beside the left potted plant if I arched the camera slightly downwards I could get almost the entire room in the photograph. Mike glanced and me and I nodded, he walked towards the other plant and Jonathan reluctantly followed. _Wow, Snidely, you really know how to treat a girl, don't ya?_ I photographed the room, then raised my camera towards the chandelier and paused.

"Mr. Axford?"

"Yes," Mike replied and glared at me, obviously irritated that I ignored his earlier command. Jonathan's arms were crossed and he reminded me of a haughty school teacher scolding a student.

"The chandelier has something hanging from it."

"It's a chandelier, it has ornaments," Jonathan replied with a sniff.

Mike ignored him and gazed upwards he squinted, "I'm not seeing anything, Miss Briggs."

I handed him my camera, I had already zoomed the lens, "If you point it towards the flickering light bulb you'll see it."

Mike took the camera and searched for the object and frowned, "What is that?"

"There's something up there?" Jonathan questioned as if receiving new information.

_Of course he has a convenient hearing loss,_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah, sure is."

"I'll contact the maintenance crew right away," Jonathan walked towards an intercom but Mike stopped him.

"No, do you have a ladder?"

The club manager nodded and walked back towards the lobby, he returned with a ladder. I held the ladder's sides as Mike climbed up and took out a handkerchief out of his pocket and grabbed hold of the shiny object. He climbed back down, "Emmalyn, get a photo of this."

I noticed Jonathan's look when Mike called me by my first name but ignored him. Mike held out a golden watch with small diamonds replacing the numbers; I photographed the evidence.

"That was Mr. Trenton's watch," Jonathan sounded horrified, "His son gave it to him for this 60th birthday."

"If this were an accidental death, his watch wouldn't be up there. Good job, Miss Briggs….Now we need to find out how it got up there."

I couldn't help but to smile when I heard Mike refer to us as 'we'. I quickly dropped the smile when the reporter glanced back at me. I figured if he caught me smiling he'd think I was taking the word 'we' too far.

Jonathan glared at me as if I had committed some crime; I knew he was angry that he hadn't discovered the watch. _He could very well be the killer._

Mike asked him another question and the club manager soon invited him to interview the other members, who were currently spread out in the poker and roulette room as well as the golf course out back. I stepped forward to follow Mike when Jonathan stepped in my path. I glanced at Mike.

"C'mon, let the girl through," Mike sighed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Axford, but I broke the club's rules just by allowing her into the lobby and the main room. Needless to say our members are very…insulted by the fact a woman has made it this far. I'm sorry, miss, but this is a man's domain. You cannot go any further."

"Mr. Axford?" I ignored Jonathan and looked straight at the reporter. Mike sighed and handed me my camera, his gaze darted between me and the club's manager.

"I'm sorry, Emmalyn," he muttered, "But this time I have to follow Rautler's rules. Wait for me outside."

"Alright," I replied and turned to walk away. I waited until the two men had entered the other room before going back to the lobby. The club's greeter was writing in a ledger.

"Hi….Mr. Sanchez?" I smiled and glanced at his name tag.

The Spanish man looked up at me, "Yes?"

"Mr. Rautler asked me to tell you he needs your assistance. One of your members had a little accident."

"Accident? What kind of accident?" His dark eyes narrowed.

"He spilled wine all over his pants."

The man's eyes widened and he quickly exited the room. I glanced around to make sure I was alone and walked behind the counter. I flipped through the ledger, it was filled with the club member's names, their signatures, and the times they arrived and left the establishment. I found Hester Trenton's signature and his sign in time…but there was no sign out time. I glanced over my shoulder at hearing footsteps and grabbed the lens cap off my camera. I snapped a photo of the ledger, turned it back to the page it had been on, and ran outside and into Mike's car.

* * *

><p>Kato glanced around the corner of the alleyway and watched as Emmalyn ran back into Mike's car. She looked pleased with herself. He ducked back into the alleyway and held onto the envelope filled with photographs of Teresa's art studio. The Green Hornet was not only a good 'racketeer'; he was also an excellent pick pocket. He needed to find a way to lure Emmalyn back into the alleyway. He glanced down and grabbed a small stone and threw it at the hood of the car; she turned and glanced around. He threw another stone and she jumped in her seat. After a third stone she realized where the stone-attack was coming from.<p>

Kato watched as she got out of the car. She stood a few inches in front of the alley's entrance; one hand held her camera, the other was balled in a fist.

"I'm not going in there," she exclaimed, "I'm not stupid." She backed a step away as if agreeing with her comment. "If you want to talk to me then show yourself!"

"I would appreciate if you stepped into the alley way, Emmalyn."

"No. Not until I see who I'm talking too. I know what happens to women in dark alley ways."

"I would never harm you," Kato assured as he stepped forward into the light. Emmalyn's eyes widened.

"Kato?"

"I assure you'll be safe. Anyone who may have been in this alleyway before I arrived has left. They do not wish to cross the Green Hornet or me."

Emmalyn nodded and stepped into the alleyway; he handed her the envelope.

"What's this? If it's a pay off….For destroying these pictures or anything else, then forget it. I only made one deal, I'm sorry if your boss doesn't like this….But I have morals and I…" She babbled until Kato held up his hand.

"I am not here to make a deal, look inside the envelope." He wondered for a moment why Emmalyn was so quick to jump to conclusions.

She opened the brown envelope and reached in. He saw her eyes widen, "The pictures of Teresa's art studio….How did you….? Why?" She looked up at him and he had to fight a feeling he once felt before. Her curious and surprised eyes were beautiful, deep, and mysterious.

Although she left few secrets about herself, Kato knew there were still many mysteries he had yet to learn. He took a deep breath and reigned in his emotions; he was attracted to Emmalyn, which would be helpful in protecting her both in and out of costume. But it could also be a burden. Under no circumstances could he allow his growing attraction for her to mess with his judgments. This had happened once before, three years ago when he became attracted to beautiful Japanese woman named Mulan Lee. She had used his feelings for her to distract him while her father almost killed the Green Hornet._ Never can I allow this to happen again._

"You gave the Green Hornet a gift and he felt inclined to repay the favor," he climbed into the Black Beauty.

"Kato, wait!"

He turned around in his seat and looked at her, "Yes?"

"Be careful, okay?"

He nodded, "You too, Miss Briggs." _Mulan never seemed to truly care about my well being. Emmalyn does._

* * *

><p>A few hours later I found myself standing on the front doorstep to Mr. Reid's house; my mouth dropped open in shock. <em>That is no house that is a freaking mansion.<em> I had never been in a mansion before and I told myself not to touch anything, not to trip, and to avoid any and all tables that contained beverages. The door opened a moment later and an Asian man in a white coat, black tie, and black pants opened the door with a smile. I blinked in surprise; for a split second he looked familiar.

"Hi….Um….I'm Emmalyn Briggs, Mr. Reid hired me-"

The man smiled, "I know who you are, come in." He held open the door and I walked in; I stared at his face for a long moment and tried to place him but after a long minute I gave up. He shut the door and glanced at me, "Are you alright miss? You were looking at me oddly."

"I'm fine….I just thought I knew you from somewhere."

The man frowned, "I do not recall us meeting. Perhaps we ran into one another in the market?"

"I haven't been to the grocery store lately. I guess I'm just imagining things," I gave a sheepish shrug, "Either that or….I'm making a total idiot out of myself."

The man smiled, "You are not a fool and you are not an idiot. Mr. Reid does not hire those. It is good to ask questions, it helps you to gain knowledge. I have 'one of those faces', Mr. Reid tells me this all the time."

"Emma!"

I turned towards Casey, who was walking down the long hallway towards me, "Casey!" I beamed, "This is a huge and beautiful place."

"Mr. Reid has a wonderful house," she smiled, "I see you've met Kato."

"Kato?" I looked at the man wide eyed. "Wait, the Green Hornet's side kick's name is Kato."

"I have heard rumors that man has been using my name. I did not believe it until now."

I paused and glanced him up and down; his story sounded believable. I nodded. _He couldn't be the Hornet's Kato; the Green Hornet's sidekick was slightly taller with darker eyes._

"Sorry."

"No apology is necessary," Kato assured me, "I must finish preparations." He walked off and I glanced at Casey.

"He's very nice."

Casey smiled, "He is. He's a great friend. Let me take you up to one of the guest rooms for your dress."

"Mr. Reid didn't have to get me the dress. He's already done enough and I really owe him for all he's done to help me."

"Oh, he didn't buy it. The dress belonged to his mother."

"His mom? Oh no, I couldn't….I can't….wear that." I shook my head; that was too great an honor I didn't deserve.

"Don't be silly," Casey smiled and led me up a long and winding staircase with red carpeting. "Mr. Reid thought the dress would fit you and look beautiful on you and I tend to agree with him. He helps all his new employees when they're just starting out. He's a good man."

I nodded, "He is, I'm lucky it's his newspaper I woke up in."

Casey led me into one of the first guest rooms, "The dress is hanging over there on the hat rack. The shoes are below it," she smiled. "Do you have any jewelry to wear?"

"I have this," I reached under my blouse and pulled out my small silver crucifix.

"It's beautiful; wear it over your dress." She glanced at my ears, "Also, if your ears are pierced, Mr. Reid left a set of earrings on the dresser you can wear."

I tensed, "Were they his mom's?" I was already on a guilt trip and wearing his mom's earrings would send me over the edge. I know Casey would tell me not to feel guilty, but I felt like I was taking advantage of my new boss's kindness and I didn't want to do that.

Casey chuckled, "No, they weren't. Actually, he just purchased them the other day. He likes to keep extra jewelry around; sometimes his employees wind up in the same dilemma you're in. After the dinner you can change back into your blouse and jeans."

"Thank you so much, Casey….Hey Casey."

"Yes, Emma?"

"I wish I had a friend like you back in Gotham."

She smiled, "Go ahead and get dressed the party will start soon."

* * *

><p>Five minutes after the guests arrived Kato kept an eye on the staircase; Emma should be coming down soon.<p>

"Has she come down yet?" Britt asked, as if reading his mind.

"No."

"Maybe one of us should check on her," he frowned.

"No need," Casey replied from behind the two, "Here she comes."

Kato and Britt looked back towards the staircase and Kato's eyes widened. His heart skipped a beat. Emmalyn was dressed in a silk golden colored cocktail dress; her shoulders were bare except for three sequined straps on each side of the gown. The fabric clung to her form, emphasizing the fact she was female. Her long red tresses had been pulled back into a bun (that was already starting to come loose). A small pendant hung around her neck and two large drop-diamond earrings hung from her ears. If Kato hadn't known any better he would have sworn he was looking at a forgotten goddess…until she tripped and almost fell down the stairs.

He lunged forward but she caught herself. His eyes traveled to the silky white sash around her shoulders and the long white elbow length gloves. She was definitely a sight.

"You look beautiful, Miss Briggs," Britt smiled, "Do you need assistance?"

"Oh no, I got it." She replied and held onto the banister, "Just…practicing to join the circus's balancing act," she glanced down at the golden colored high heels.

"Sorry, Emma, that's the shortest heel I could find," Casey apologized.

"It's alright, they're beautiful." She beamed.

"You are too," Kato found himself saying. Britt and Casey exchanged a glance and a smirk. Kato blushed and stepped forward. He offered her his hand and smiled when she took it.

"Thanks." Emmalyn's face was beet red again. Kato offered a kind and understanding smile…though he wasn't sure if he'd ever see Emmalyn the same way again. Before, he had seen her as almost childlike; but now all he saw was a grown and beautiful young lady. It was actually a challenge for him to leave the room to finish seating the guests.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Reid, I really want to thank you….You've done so much to help me and I really, really want to find a way to pay you back."<p>

"You owe me nothing but good photographs, Emmalyn," he smiled. "From what Mike says you got many of those today." He turned and offered his arm to Casey who smiled and took it. I prepared to follow the two until Kato walked into the room and bent his arm towards me. I smiled and looped mine through his. _I feel like a princess. _As we passed a mirror I froze.

"Miss Briggs?" He asked.

I stared at my reflection for a long minute. The woman gazing back at me was almost unfamiliar. She was beautiful, mature, and seemed like someone of great importance. _All I'm doing is playing dress-up….I'm not this pretty or sophisticated. This isn't me._

"Are you alright?" Kato questioned.

"I'm fine…" I lied through my teeth and I was determined to ignore any other mirrors. When I had stared into the mirror in the bedroom I had been busy doing my hair, putting the earrings in, and making sure the dress was on right, I hadn't really looked at myself. I broke my new rule and glanced at the mirror again and realized why the dress bothered me so much._ I look just like mom and I miss her so much…._Part of me wanted to return home while the other half of me extremely happy. As Kato and I walked towards the large dining room I realized I was happier in the 1960's than I had been in the 2000's. _Mom always said I was born in the wrong time._

My concerns and quick bout of home sickness ended when Kato and I entered the room filled with Mr. Reid's other employees, District Attorney Scanlon and some of his colleagues, and other people I didn't recognize. To my surprise the men all stood when I entered the room and I felt very uncomfortable. I swallowed and reminded myself that men in this time period actually had manners. I gave Mr. Reid a small and shaky smile and glanced over across the table and wished I hadn't. Don reminded me of a cartoon wolf drooling at a beautiful woman; if he howled, I was going to search the house for a silver bullet.

Kato led me over to Mike, who was thankfully seated far away from Don. Mike stood and pulled out a chair and I sat down. Kato and Mike both pushed the chair in. Part of me wanted to say, 'I can do that' but that would probably be seen as rude.

Mike stared at me wide eyed as he sat back down, "Damn you look gorgeous, and please excuse my language."

"I've heard worse than that," I assured him. I glanced at the woman sitting beside him; her hair was a mix of silver and blond and her brown eyes twinkled with her smile.

"Emmalyn Briggs, I'd like you to meet my wife, Martha Axford. Martha, this is my photographer, Emmalyn," Mike smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Axford," I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too, Miss Briggs. My husband said you were a bit of a tomboy, I think he needs glasses," she laughed.

I blushed, "His vision is very accurate."

Mr. Reid suddenly stood and tapped a fork against his champagne glass, "Hello everyone, I thank you for joining me tonight. I've held this dinner party in honor of District Attorney Scanlon, who won the race for D.A. once again." He held up his glass, "To District Attorney Scanlon!"

I watched as Mike and the others grabbed their glasses and held them up in the air and joined the toast. I followed their suite and Mike suddenly clinked his glass against mine.

"Tip your glass towards mine," he whispered. I did and Mr. Reid held up his glass once again, toasted with the D.A. and took a sip of his champagne. Everyone followed and the moment the liquid entered my mouth it took all my strength not to gag and spit it out. It felt like sandpaper was going across my tongue.

"Are you alright?" Martha whispered to me.

I nodded, "First time having champagne," I whispered.

"That first sip can be a doozy," Mike muttered to me. "If you don't like it just don't touch it again, Kato will get the idea and give you something else."

I nodded and glanced back at Kato; there was something about him...I couldn't quite place my finger on it. He was very handsome and so far he seemed to be very kind. But something more than that tugged at me. Something just beyond my reach. I wanted to get to know him better and maybe one day I'd find out what that 'something' was. I blushed when Kato realized I was watching him, I turned away though glanced back at him as often as I could.

Mike glanced at me, "Cut it out, you're acting like a school girl with her first crush."

* * *

><p>After dinner and desert people traveled into Mr. Reid's ballroom. Kato walked over to Emmalyn with a smile after turning on the record player and putting on a record. He stood in front of her and gave a small bow, "May I have this dance?" He asked when the music began playing.<p>

Emmalyn blushed and nodded, "You most definitely may, sir."

"Kato," He smiled as he took her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Please, call me Kato."

"Kato," she smiled, "Then maybe you could either call me Emmalyn or Emma?"

He nodded, "Emma. How are you enjoying working for Mr. Reid?" He led Emma around the other couples and caught her when she lost her balance again in the heels.

"I'm really enjoying it," she replied, "But I gotta warn you, I have two left feet and they're even worse in these torture devices."

Kato laughed, "I take dancing in high heels is hard? Miss Case makes it look easy."

She looked away from him and towards Mr. Reid and Casey; Kato glanced in their direction. Casey was smiling as was Britt. But if they grew any closer they'd be close to kissing. Kato smiled; _They love one another but do not realize it. _

He turned his attention back to Emma; he was still amazed at how beautiful she truly was. During dinner he realized she downplayed her looks; the clothing she wore made her look pretty but they caused her skin to look paler and her freckles to stand out more. Her hair almost always looked like a mess (even now it was springing out of its bun). But in proper clothing her beauty shined through and to anyone who thought as he once had – pretty but childlike – their opinions of her would certainly change after tonight.

"I am going to spin you but if you do not feel that is safe in your shoes please tell me."

"I think it'll be alright, I'm starting to get the hang of them, when I feel my feet sliding I just slide my feet in the opposite direction." He smirked and spun her; he noticed several men watching them dance across the floor. But it was Don he noticed the most; the man looked ready to rip his face off. _She is not yours to have._ Kato blinked and wondered where that wave of jealousy and possessiveness had come from. He barely knew Emmalyn and already his emotions were clouding his judgment...Or were they? Maybe she liked Don Franklin.

He glanced away from her and towards the record player; he would need to change the record soon. He looked back at Emmalyn, "Don Franklin is watching you….Do you wish to dance with him?"

She shook her head, "The man's a letch. He asked me out a date right after introducing himself."

Kato chuckled, "Most men do this. This does not make them letches."

"It makes him a letch," she replied, "Today when Mr. Axford and I returned to the Sentinel he assumed I'd be his date to the party. He just walked right up to me and said, 'I'll pick you up around 7:30?'"

Kato glanced at Don and couldn't help but to feel satisfied that Emmalyn despised the man. "Don is quick to assume all women will want to be with him."

"Yeah, well, he needs a reality check."

Kato laughed, "I agree. I must change the record. Would you like to dance with the district attorney?"

"Can I dance with you again?"

Kato nodded and smiled, "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>Britt smirked and joined Kato at the record table, "I don't think that was an act back there."<p>

"Excuse me, Mr. Reid?" Kato looked at him, feigning confusion.

"You know what I'm talking about," he replied, "Everyone saw the look on your face when Don started to approach." When Kato began blushing Britt paused.

"Kato, there's nothing wrong with being attracted to a woman."

"There is when it cloud's one's judgment."

"You're thinking of Mulan Lee."

Britt caught Kato watching him from the corner of his eye.

"Maybe," he lowered his voice, "You were nearly killed. I will not endanger the life of my best friend over a woman."

"Neither would I. Remember, she's not Mulan and you were not guarding Mulan. You're guarding Emmalyn. And Emmalyn is not coming over here demanding your attention."

Britt knew that Mulan had never met Kato in his secret identity; she had only known the masked man who traveled with the Green Hornet. Emmalyn now knew both: The Green Hornet's side kick and Britt Reid's best friend and servant, and she liked them both. Mulan would have turned her nose up in the air if she learned of Kato's secret identity; she would have considered an employee beneath her.

"You know, Kato, she hasn't taken her eyes off you."

"No, she hasn't. I think I will dance with her again."


	5. Tad and McGeezel & Poisioned!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Green Hornet or its characters. I own Emmalyn, Jack McGeezel, Hester and Ragsford, Trenton, Tad, Kyle, and Trenton's brother.**_

_**(A/N: Special thanks to IcyWaters for the awesome review! :-) You hit the nail right on the head. Mulan is a mix between a GH tribute and an original character. I named her after Kato's daughter in the comics and gave her Bruce Lee's last name. The next chapter will have more Mike in it; let's just say I feel bad for the Green Hornet, LOL.)**_

* * *

><p>"Jacky-boy, both of us have a problem: The Green Hornet. You want his nose outta your business and ya want that fancy empire of his. I want the girl he supposedly 'killed'. Don't ya see the value of a partnership here, my friend?" Tad crossed his arms and leaned against the wall of Jack McGeezel's office; his eyes narrowed and gave a cocky smirk. A smirk that was too arrogant in Jack McGeezel's opinion.<p>

"And why….Why would I want to work with an arrogant punk who thinks he's a glorified mafia don?" McGeezel glanced towards his two main men – Hester and Ragsford (both of whom failed to put the Hornet and his bodyguard/enforcer in their places). McGeezel glowered at the young man in front of him; he was a real odd ball, he spoke strange, and he was overconfident. _The strangest part of him is the ring in his nose…disgusting._

"_If_ we work together, what's the guarantee you won't back stab me? I don't believe it when you say you want only 'the girl'. What's to say you won't take all the money and run?"

Tad shrugged, "Believe what ya want, Gramps. But I'm tellin' you the truth; this girl is the key to the Hornet and to the crime spree of the century." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the newspaper photo; he handed it to McGeezel.

Jack took hold of the photo and glanced at Tad in shock, "This girl…." He looked back at the photo in amazement, "She belongs to the Hornet's bodyguard?" It took him a minute to process that a Sentinel photographer, no one of great value or importance, was the girlfriend of a dangerous and wanted fugitive who worked for a powerful crime lord. But the evidence stared him in the face. The freckled girl was in the Hornet's enforcer's embrace; he was holding tightly and protectively to her and her arms were wrapped around his waist. The girl's face appeared startled while the oriental man seemed calm.

"Where did you get this?" Jack turned the newspaper over and had a chance to read the headline 'Police Chief Briggs's Daughter: Time Traveler or Tour Guide?' _What the Hell does that mean?...Continued._ Before he could read what remained of the article, Tad snatched it back and shoved it into his pocket.

"Yeah, Gramps, the girl belongs to the Hornet's henchman. If we have her, we have the Hornet's guy eating out of the palm of our hand. We have him then we'll have the Green Hornet and we get rid of his sorry ass once and for all."

"I know where this woman works."

"Oh?" Tad raised an eyebrow.

"She works for the Daily Sentinel; she's Axford's photographer. Don't you know that? Do you even know how to read?"

McGeezel jumped while Hester and Ragsford drew their pistols. Jack swallowed and stared at the long barrel pointed at his forehead and his face broke out into a nervous sweat.

"Don't…..You….Ever….Call me stupid again, Gramps. I ain't no retard, I ain't no one's 'poor child who can't do nothin', I ain't some stupid punk ya can push around, damn it! So ya listen and you listen good: If we partner up then ya better treat me with respect and never insult me again, ya feel me?" He looked at Hester and Ragsford, "And you two, if ya want this fat pig to live then put away yer guns!" He snarled and shoved the barrel of the gun closer to McGeezel's head.

Jack stared at his two men, who were staring at Tad and seemed caught between holstering their weapons and shooting the man. "For God's sake!" McGeezel practically shrieked, "Put your weapons away! I don't want this…"  
>Tad glanced at him with a warning snarl.<p>

"….This future King Pin, my partner, to shoot me!"

"That's good, that's real good, old man," Tad smirked as he pulled back the hammer of his gun and tucked it in the waistline of his jeans. "Now, I've already contributed to our lil' partnership."

Jack nervously clasped his hands on his desk and blinked a bead of sweat of his eyelid, "Oh….And….How did you do that?"

"Remember that snitch of yers? That ole buddy ole pal who was gonna rat you out to the cops? One of my boys shut him up for good."

McGeezel stared at Tad caught between horrified, angered, and sickened. "Hester Trenton?"

Tad smirked, "The one and only, old man."

Hester Trenton had not only been Jack's closest friend but his brother-in-law.

"When? Where? How?" Jack questioned and grabbed a Kleenex; he wiped off his face and hoped he wasn't next on Tad's hit list.

"That gentleman's club," Tad walked towards the door, "Midnight last night, and just to confuse the cops he threw the dude's possessions all over the place. They'll blame the murder on some poor homeless dude, a robbery gone real bad," he snickered. "My main guy, Kyle, who killed him, will tell the cops he saw some dude stealin' stuff off the corpse and when he tapped on the window the guy threw stuff around in fear and ran and the rest of Trenton's shit came tumbling out his pockets. Perfect, huh?"

"Yes….Just perfect," Jack muttered as Tad walked out of the office and slammed the door behind him. McGeezel cupped his face in his hands, "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

><p>The next morning Casey and I arrived early to work so I could develop my photographs to show Mike. I was so excited and couldn't wait to see the look on Mike's face. I felt guilty for dragging poor Casey out of bed early; she still had another half hour before she was scheduled to arrive for work.<p>

"Casey, I'm sorry."

She yawned, "Emma, stop apologizing, you have no need to be sorry. I'm not about to let you get up at 4 in the morning and hike your way to the Sentinel, that's at least half an hour's walk. Besides, since there's no one else here but us and Mr. Reid, tell me last night what that was between you and Kato," her eyes sparkled with playful curiosity.

My face turned red, "What are you talking about? We just talked to each other and danced."

"Emma, I know you better than that. Come on, tell me."

I shrugged, "I….Well….You know."

"No I don't know."

I bit my upper lip and the thought of Kato sent my heart pounding, "He's handsome, mysterious, kind, sweet, intelligent….He's very interesting and it was like I couldn't get enough of him. There's just one thing that bothers me."

"What's that?"

"I know he's hiding something but I'm not sure what. I also know we've seen each other before but I don't know where."

"Well those are mysteries you two will have plenty of time to solve," Casey smiled. "That is, when Mike's not dragging you all around the city."

"I like being with Mr. Axford, he's set in his ways like you told me but he's a good guy. I'm really hoping he'll like the pictures I took." I grabbed hold of the first exposed photograph with a set of larger tweezers and placed it in one of the metal clothing pins. The photo of the log book had turned out great; it showed Mr. Trenton had never left the club that night as Rautler insisted he had.

"I know he will; this is solid evidence and something that the club manager and the owner can't deny seeing. The Sentinel is all about finding evidence and helping the police take the criminals off our streets. Maybe one day Mike and you will catch the Green Hornet and his bodyguard?"

"We most certainly will," Mike exclaimed from the doorway. "The moment I catch the Hornet, Emmalyn will photograph me slappin' the cuffs on him! The day I retire will be the day the Green Hornet is behind bars!" He exclaimed in stubborn determination.

"Not this again," Mr. Reid exclaimed as he walked towards the photograph room, "Mike, stop focusing on the Green Hornet and focus on Hester Trenton's murder."

"The Green Hornet may have killed him!" Mike replied.

"Where are you off too, Mr. Reid?" Casey asked.

"I have an early business meeting with a mutual friend," he replied, "I'll be back before ten."

"Alright, I'll hold your calls until you return."

"Thank you, Casey."

I watched the two's exchange and noticed the smiles and constant eye contact they made. When Mr. Reid left the room and Mike went back to his desk I glanced at Casey, "Speaking of the party, what's with you and Mr. Reid?"

"Nothing, we're just friends."

"Uh-huh," I smirked. When the last photographs finished developing I pinned them onto the clothing line. In a few minutes I'd be able to show them to Mike; hopefully it would take his mind off the Green Hornet. Secretly, I didn't want the masked crime lord behind bars; if he was arrested then his Kato would be too. Plus, although I'd never admit it out loud, the Green Hornet didn't seem to be all that bad. If anything, he seemed to be a gentleman who took every measure possible to prevent taking a life. _He's a rare criminal indeed._

* * *

><p>Kato parked the Black Beauty a block away from the back exit of the Common Wealth bank. He and Britt had been keeping a closer eye on it. Last night after the party they staked out the bank for a few hours and witnessed Kyle exiting the back door and watched as the withdrawing druggie stumbled off into the night.<p>

"It is strange to have people from another time in ours. It could be considered a bad omen if it were not for Emmalyn." Kato watched the back door and wondered more about their time traveling visitors. _If the omen was bad, then only pure evil would have crossed into 1967;but Emmalyn is not evil._

The Hornet paused, "What amazes me is how Emmalyn is adjusting to our time so well. But she did tell Britt Reid once that the future is more like the past than many believe; people will always be people and technology will always advance or mess up. The only thing she seems to miss is a….'delete' button on a computer's keyboard. Casey told me yesterday that Mike asked Emmalyn to use some of the whiteout ribbons on his article. She couldn't figure out how to do it and almost erased the entire thing."

Kato smirked, "Axford was not pleased, I assume."

"Far from it, Casey said his face became red and he looked ready to start screaming and cursing."

"What made him stop?"

"Emmalyn pointed out the remaining typos." Britt chuckled, "I think Axford's at a loss of what to make out of her, Kato."

Kato laughed, "She is very different from anyone I have ever known." He glanced back at Britt, "She told me last night during the dance that she has more friends than she has ever had before."

"She does seem happy here, doesn't she?"

Kato nodded, "Perhaps she will choose to remain here?"

"I hope so but we can't make her do something she doesn't want too. If she chooses to leave she'll be missed at the Sentinel. I know a certain reporter who will take it pretty hard, but will never admit it. Emmalyn and Casey have grown close, and I can guarantee you Miss Case won't let us anywhere near Miss Briggs without saying goodbye to her first ….But I think Emmalyn's absence will affect you most of all, Kato."

Kato glanced towards the bank's rear exit. He didn't want to admit what Britt said was true. He knew Emmalyn better now; she was sweet, shy, intelligent, and funny. Everything he wished for in a woman. She was a bit klutzy, she didn't seem to give herself enough credit, and she had her flaws; but everyone did. It was the Yin and Yang in everyone; if a person had no flaws they would not be perfect. _It is the flaws that perfect us by making us learn the skills we lack as we travel the long path of life,_ his grandfather always said. Kato was jarred out of his thoughts when the back door opened and a tall man in a fedora and a rumpled suit walked out of the exist.

"Pull up a little closer, Kato."

Kato drove forward until the Hornet told him to stop.

"This man must consider himself a bull, there's a ring in his nose," the Green Hornet frowned. "We may have to ask Emmalyn sometime why people from her time are so strange."

Kato nodded.

"I wonder if he's Tad. He fits the description Kyle gave me the other night." He paused, "If he and McGeezel are working together, that's bad news for us and McGeezel. From what Kyle said, once a person's use has run out, Tad quickly disposes of them."

Kato watched the man lean against a dumpster and light a cigarette.

"Follow him, Kato. The only way we're going to be able to stop this crime spree is by joining it."

Kato watched as the man climbed into a dark blue car and when there was enough distance between the two vehicles, he followed close behind.

"Are you sure partnering with Tad is a good idea?"

"No," the Green Hornet replied, "But we have to know what he and McGeezel are up too. Even if it's just dropping in to invite 'the new guy' into this city, we can bug him and his place. The only way to beat him is to try to stay one step ahead of him."

"We could think like him?"

Britt paused, "I'm not willing to think like a cold blooded killer. Even if I'd do something that seemed….Rational from his point of view, it may not be what he would do."

* * *

><p>"What do you think?" Emma asked in excitement as she handed Mike the stack of photographs two hours later; the top photograph was of the log book. (The rest of the pictures had taken longer to develop thanks to Don, who 'accidently' took up all the trays.) Casey couldn't help but to smile at Emma's excitement; her attention was momentarily taken away from the scene as Mr. Reid walked back into the Sentinel with a grim expression. <em>I wonder why he's back early and why is he so upset?<em>

Mike scratched his chin and looked impressed, "You're learning quick, keep this up and…." He paused and noticed Casey was watching the scene with a smile. He cleared his throat, "Keep this up and you'll be better than Don Freedman."

Emma nodded and Casey noticed the slight look of disappointment on the photographer's face. _Darn it, Mike._

Mike paused, "Aw, confound it."

Emma looked confused, "Is there something wrong, Mr. Axford?"  
>"Yeah, Emmalyn the truth is….This is a great photograph and I'm highly impressed that you tricked the greeter like that. Don would have never thought of that; hell, he'd be too busy sucking up to the rich folks there. What I was about to say is….." he paused and looked as if he had a piece of lemon stuck in his mouth, "Is…."<p>

Emma glanced at Casey and she motioned for the photographer to pay attention to her reporter.

"Well….You'd make a great reporter." He stuck his hands in his pockets, "But you still have a long way to go so don't think you're ready for that kind of work just yet. I'll help you get there."

"Thank you, Mr. Axford-"

"Mike."

"Huh?"

"Mike, Emmalyn, call me Mike from now on."

"Really….Mike?"

"Really, now stop wearing out my name!"

* * *

><p>Britt had been lost in thought when Miss Case entered the room. He blinked and looked up at her.<p>

"Hello Casey."

"Hello, Mr. Reid….Are you alright?" She frowned and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Your back two hours early and far from happy."

"I paid a visit to Tad."

Casey leaned forward, "How did it go?"

"Badly, he poisoned Kato."

"How? You should be with him!"

"He threw a dart into his arm; he said the effects will wear off in 24 hours but he'll be in pain until then. I know I should be with him but I have to be here for now. Kyle's going to visit to the Sentinel around noon and I want to be here to stop any shenanigans he may be up too. I need someone to stay with Kato; someone I can trust. Scanlon being gone for that amount of time would raise eyebrows. I was going to ask you….But I may need your help later on." Britt glanced out the glass window and Casey could see the pain on her best friend's face.

She paused and glanced out into the room filled with reporters and photographers, "What about Emma?"

"She may try to unmask him. I can't take the chance of her finding out who we are."

"She won't unmask him," Casey replied, "I know we've only known her for a short time, Mr. Reid. But I trust her."

"He's in a small room at my place." He paused, "How would you feel about helping me slip out of here, Casey? Then, I may need your help again."

"Of course, anything."

"How do you feel about distracting an irate reporter after the Green Hornet kidnaps his photographer?"

Casey stared at him for a long minute, "You know Mike won't stop hunting the Hornet until he finds Emma."

"I know Casey, but Kato is depending on her right now. I'll worry about Axford later."

* * *

><p>I hung up the phone on the empty desk and felt like pounding my head against the wall. In 45 minutes I had 8 people hang up on me, 3 people threaten me, and a few told me to go get myself a cop and a warrant. 2 out of the 15 people I called so far were willing to talk about Trenton.<p>

"Mike?" I asked after he hung up his phone.

"20 phone calls and over half of them were hang-ups. Whoever killed this guy must be scarin' the hell out of people." He grumbled and looked over at me.

"I got two things that may help." I brought the small notepad over to his desk, "His brother, Peter, said he saw him at the club's golf course earlier in the evening yesterday. He was talking to a William MacKurst. I called all the MacKurst's I could find and found his number. He said he won't talk to anyone but the police."

Mike stared, "That's more than we had before," he nodded, "Between that and this….Joshua Ross, we have two people to interview. We'll find this man's killer-"

I jumped when the room erupted in screams; reporters and photographers alike began backing up towards the walls. Confused I followed their gazes and to my surprise the Green Hornet was walking over towards Mike and I.

"Why that rotten, no good, lousy bas…" he glanced at me, "…devil." Mike shoved me behind him and I stared wide eyed at the Hornet. I expected to see him in odd places (like Casey's apartment) but never here in the Sentinel! I knew he had people working for him. Had they helped him get in? Who were they? Most importantly, why as the Green Hornet here?

"Get outta here, Hornet! You're taking your power trip too far," Mike growled, his face turning red.

The Hornet calmly glanced at Mike, "I'm only here for one person, Axford-"

"So you're going to shut me up like you shut Hester Trenton up? Go ahead and try it in front of all these witnesses! My death will have you-"

"I have no intent on killing anyone and it's not you I want." His gaze traveled past Mike and landed on me. My mouth went dry. _Okay, so he's not a killer, he's a gentleman, but he's not exactly a saint. He still scares the hell out of me._

"Oh no," Mike shook his head, "You're not taking her again!"

The Green Hornet reached into his pocket and grabbed his gun, "Axford, I don't want to do this."

More screams erupted throughout the room.

"Quiet!" The Hornet shouted and glared at everyone around him, "Emmalyn Briggs, come with me and I swear no one will be hurt."

I didn't want anyone in the Sentinel hurt. I didn't know if he actually would hurt anyone (I knew Mike and I were safe but that didn't guarantee the safety of the others) but I wasn't willing to take that chance. I started to step forward, but Mike wrapped his arm around mine.

"You take her, Hornet, then you take me too! I'm not leaving her trapped in some hole by herself again."

"Mike, please let go," I whispered, "I'll go with him. I don't want you or anyone else hurt!"

Casey suddenly appeared out of Mr. Reid's office, "I'm on the phone with the police, Green Hornet! They'll be here any minute now!"

Mike glanced back at Casey and before I knew what was happening the Green Hornet lunged forward and his arm shot out like a striking snake. He grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me over to him. Mike turned wide eyed; his eyes looked as if they were on fire.

"Green Hornet, don't you dare! I'll hunt you down day and night! If you hurt a hair on that girl's head…."

"You're in no position to threaten me, Axford!" The Hornet sneered and pulled me closer to him. He let go for a second and I darted forward but his arm circled around my waist. My head was spinning, I didn't understand this! We were partners, weren't we? All he had to do was ask me to go with him! I would have. _But Mike would have stopped me,_ I realized. _But he's trying to stop me now, so what's the difference? _I watched in horror as the Hornet pulled the trigger of the gun.

"NO!" I reached out for it and was shocked to see green gas spurt out and hit Mike straight in the face. The Hornet spun and began spreading the gas around the room until everyone collapsed to the floor. I jumped when something landed on my foot and glanced down. Don had been hiding under a desk when the gas got him.

"Let me go!" I pulled at his arm, tried to kick his feet, and almost wished I had never met the Green Hornet. I wouldn't want to know him if it meant putting everyone, especially my newfound friends, in danger. _Now I understand what mom meant when she said 'be careful what you wish for because you might just get it.'_

"No," he turned and pushed me forward, "Emmalyn, either you stop struggling or I'll be forced to carry you out."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" I glanced back at Mike and then back to the Hornet. "What did you do to him?" I tried to dig my feet into the carpet but the Hornet kept pushing me.

"He's only out cold. They all are. They'll be fine," he assured me before stopping. I watched as he shoved his gun back into his pocket. He turned me around. "Sorry, Emmalyn, but I gave you the choice," he grunted and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down! I'm not some sack of potatoes! Who do you think you are, Snidely Whiplash? This is the 1960's, not the wild west…."

"Emmalyn, enough!"

I wasn't sure what it was, but something about his tone made me stop struggling. "What do you want? I didn't tell anyone about the photograph deal."

"I know you haven't. I need your help."

"All you had to do was call the Sentinel, say you were a friend of mine, and ask me to meet you outside. I would have gladly gone."

"I know you would have," the Hornet replied, "But Reid isn't one to allow his employees to go missing. Sooner or later Axford would find the evidence that I took you and he'd have more motive than he has now to find me. There's no guarantee the police wouldn't be with him and that I could escape in time."

"I don't think he'd do that," I replied as the Hornet set me down in front of the Black Beauty. I looked inside it, "Where's Kato?"

"That's why I need your help," he opened the back door, "He's been poisoned."

"He needs a doctor-"

"It's not lethal, but I can't leave him alone while I find the man who did this to him. I need you to watch him. I'm giving you this warning: I have cameras everywhere and if you unmask him I'll know. In that case, I'm afraid we'd have to go back on our deal."

I climbed into the car, "I won't look. You have my promise."

"I'll hold you to it." He changed the cartridge in his gas gun and noticed my look. "This is another gas; it'll knock you out for a few minutes. You'll wake up before Axford does. Just relax." He pulled the trigger and my world went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up to hearing someone moaning. My memories quickly returned to me, everything except how I had wound up here in what seemed to be a guest suite in a fancy house. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. <em>Where am I?<em>

"Glad to see you're awake," the Green Hornet exclaimed from the doorway. "I have to leave now; everything you need to care for him is in this room. Remember your promise: You will _not_ unmask him."

I sat up and looked beside me and my heart nearly broke. Kato was lying on the bed, his arms wrapped around his stomach. Sweat poured down from under his hat. I stood up and reached to take it off.

"No!" The Hornet glared.

"But he's-"

"You can lift the brim, you can't take it off."

"If it falls off?"

"Close your eyes and put it back on."

"But he has a mask on."

The Hornet glared at me and I sighed, "Alright, fine. I won't take off the hat. What if…." I stepped away from Kato, "what he if he dies?" I whispered.

The Hornet stared at me, "I told you, the poison won't kill him. It will weaken him and cause him great amounts of pain…something I hate seeing him in." He paused, "If something does happen I won't blame you and I don't want you to blame yourself. Blame me. I put you into this situation." He opened the door, stepped out, and shut and locked it behind him.

I walked back over to the bed; Kato had turned over onto his side. I knelt down beside him and took hold of his hand.

"Kato?" I asked softly, "Hey, it's going to be alright. I'm here…"

"Emma…Lyn?" He squinted and narrowed his eyes, "What are you….Doing here?"

"The Green Hornet asked me to watch over you and help you." I noticed a bowl filled with damp washcloths on the nightstand and took one. "I'm going to clean off the bottom of your face a little, ok?"

He nodded, "Thank….You. Sorry….Must have….Been….." he groaned and curled up tighter.

"No…No…It's okay," I replied and began stroking the cloth against his face. I knew the area under his mask had to be slimy and sticky but I made a promise and I intended to keep it. I pushed up his sleeves and blinked at the soft leather straps tied around his forearms that were holding darts.

"Don't….Touch those…." He gritted his teeth, "Some paralyze….Others knock you out."

"I won't," I replied and washed off both his arms as well as I could. I tried to push up his pant legs but he stopped me.

"But-"

"No," he grunted.

"The water will help to cool you down a little." I knew I should have listened to him but I pulled his left pant leg up and froze. A large jagged scar began at his ankle and ended at his knee. "Good God in Heaven."

He groaned, "Didn't…..Want you….Seeing that."

"What….How did this happen? Never mind, don't ask that…."

For a few minutes he fell silent and rolled over onto his back. I sat on the bed beside him and took hold of his hand. _I need to give him something else to focus on._

"My grandmother was Mohawk but she was raised in the Lakota tradition. She was adopted into her father's family after her parents died in a plane crash. She used to tell me the story of the great flood."

Kato squeezed my hand I looked down at him; he was staring straight at me, though his eyes were filled with pain. I wished I could get the poison out of him but only time could do that. I began telling the story, "The legend goes that the Lakota had gone to war with themselves, they had stolen from one another, and forgot they were all brothers and sisters. _Wakan Tanka_, the Great Spirit or the Great Mystery, became angered and flooded the entire valley where the Lakota resided. The only person to survive was a young woman who had climbed to the top of the tree."

"_Wanbli_, the Eagle found the girl and grabbed her by the shoulders. He flew her up to his nest that was on the highest of all mountain tops. Each day he brought her fresh fish to eat and flew her down to the large ocean so she could drink. He did this for many years until _Wakan Tanka_ decided to allow the land to return; slowly the water began to reside. As it did, the Great Spirit spoke to the Eagle and told him how well he had done in caring for the young woman."

I noticed Kato's grip was loosening, he wasn't groaning as much, and his attention was focused on the story.

"He told _Wanbli_ that he would make him into a human so he and the woman could love one another in human form and repopulate the Lakota nation. The eagle thought about this for many days and agreed to it. In honor of his sacrifice, the Great Spirit told him he would be the grandfather of all Lakota. To honor him, all Lakota would wear eagle feathers in their hair. When the land finally returned the eagle flew the young woman down and she was alone for a few days. She was sad that her eagle had left her and one day she turned around to find a young Lakota Brave approaching her campfire."

"The Brave explained who he was; he was the Eagle who saved her. The Great Spirit had asked him to take human form, bring back the Lakota, and teach their children about peace, courage, and to pass down the story of the Great Flood. The young woman and _Wanbli_ had many children and to this day the Eagle's sacrifice has never been forgotten."

"That is an interesting….Story," Kato managed to give a small smile before he winced in pain again. "I have always….wondered why….Indians wear feathers."

"That is the Lakota's story; many tribes have different reasons and different stories." I smiled, "I another more if you want to hear them."

Kato nodded, "That would be nice."

"I need to wash you down again."

"First," he grunted, "I need to tell you a story."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"A story about a woman….Named Mulan….Lee."

"Kato," I shook my head, "You're hurting. You don't have to tell me," I moved to slide off the bed but he wouldn't let go of my hand.

"Yes…I do. It will…not…be long. Green Hornet….And I had heard about….Chinese being smuggled into America through….a man named…. Fa-Zhou. We….Investigated….Hornet wanted….In on the deal…to bring it…to a stop. He does not…believe in human…trafficking. There, I met…his daughter, Mulan. She was…beautiful…seemed…." He groaned.

"Kato…"

"Perfect…Should have remembered…Perfect lies….only with those….who have…faults." He squeezed my hand tighter as the pain returned.

"Kato, it's okay. How about you rest and I tell you about Iktomi, the trickster?"

"No." He didn't let go of me, "You told…me…a story….Now I tell you one. Over the next month….the Hornet gathered…evidence….Didn't think….Fa-Zhou had…caught on. Mulan…used me…she knew I was attracted to her." He gritted his teeth, "I made…a poor choice by…falling in love with her. During…each meeting…she would pull me aside and something….would happen. Men would be attacking innocent…people. Once a child…was almost run over. It was not until one night….When I heard the Hornet scream…that I realized I had been…manipulated."

"Help me….to sit up," he groaned. "Hurts…laying…down."

"Kato, you shouldn't even be talking," I replied as I stood up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I winced and tried to pull away when he gasped.

"No, do not….let go."

"Okay," I replied softly as I slowly stood and brought Kato up with me a little. I helped him to sit against the pile of large soft pillows.

"There…I can speak better now."

"I don't understand," I frowned.

"Sometimes sitting….Helps the pain….Until I need to lay down again because…sitting hurts." He paused and allowed me to clean his face, arms, and legs again. He continued his story, "I tried to run into the warehouse. But Mulan stopped me, she told me she wanted to have a life… with me and the Hornet stood in our way of happiness." He paused for a long moment and seemed lost in the memory. "I told her I would never be…with her. She had harmed my…best friend, my brother."

"I ran into the warehouse," he continued, "And Mulan kicked me from behind. As we fought I could hear the Hornet's voice….He was fading. I threw darts at Mulan, but she had…good training. It was not until I heard her…father shouting at his men to 'take the final blow' that I had no choice. Mulan was…too strong…too powerful. I threw all of my darts at her, and three landed in her arm. I intended only to paralyze her and knock her out….She jumped when the fourth dart was flying through the air. It landed in her throat….There was nothing I could to do save her."

"Oh, Kato. I'm so sorry."

He shook his head, "I was for…a short time…Until I reached the Green Hornet. He was lying on the floor…Unconscious. His face was swollen and bloody…He was bleeding from all over his body. Fa-Zhou's men had…not only beaten him, they had shot him through the leg and his left…shoulder. Fa-Zhou was preparing…to shoot him through the heart, he said he was 'killing the…green menace'. I stopped them and nearly lost the Hornet. I brought him…here…cared for him. It took him a long time…to fully recover. Since then I have been careful to avoid women, I swore to never allow something to happen to my brother again. I broke my vow…."

"How did you do that?" I asked, the entire time I'd known him the only emotion he had shown was either concern for the Hornet and that strange look in his eyes the other night. _Whoever made him break his vow must be one special person._

He gave a small smile, "One day I will tell you. Not now."

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight when the Green Hornet finally returned to check on Kato and Emmalyn; he wanted to make sure Kato's mask was still on. Kyle had visited the Sentinel, as was promised, and he did stir up a fuss by attempting to smack Miss Case on the rear. The only reason he had come was to see if Emmalyn Briggs was available to photograph 'an event'. During that time, Mike had been seething but he had erupted like a volcano when Emmalyn's name was mentioned. (Poor Casey had tried to distract him but all he did was shout, apologize, then shout again.) He accused the Hornet of taking an innocent girl to keep him in line. Kyle had run out of the office at hearing the Green Hornet had Emmalyn.<p>

_I don't want to keep her here, but I'll have too. Axford's going to be a pain in the ass and when Emmalyn finds out she's trapped here after Kato's healed…._He didn't even want to think about that. He had a feeling it wouldn't only be the intercom that was suffer through her visit. Knowing her, she'd make as much noise as possible, attempt to escape whenever she saw the chance, and make his and Kato's lives a living hell. _Actually, Kato will probably be spared, it's me who has to worry. _He glanced up at the ceiling, _Of all people from 2011, couldn't you have sent one that wasn't such a…pain in the ass when she wants to be?_

He turned on the lamp at the corner of the room and was surprised to find Kato lying down with Emmalyn in his arms. She was cuddled up close to him and snoring. Kato gave a small smile.

"I see you're feeling better," Britt exclaimed in shock.

"Much, Emmalyn knew what to do. She fell asleep two hours ago."

"I have bad news, Kato."

"Worse than an insane man who poisons people?"

"Much worse, we can't take Emmalyn back to Casey's. She's going to have to remain a prisoner of the Green Hornet's. Though I'm beginning to doubt she'll mind that."

"She will mind," Kato replied. "She is very worried about Axford and the others. Perhaps if I spend time with her…."

"No," the Hornet shook his head, "We have to get Tad off these streets and we have to stop McGeezel." He paused, "But first you have to recover. I'll listen in on McGeezel's and Tad's conversations through the bug we implanted tomorrow night. You need time to rest."

"We cannot leave her here alone."

Britt lowered his voice, "Scanlon can check in on her from time to time."

"She will try to escape," Kato warned.

"I know, we're going to have a handful. Between her and Axford the Green Hornet may be in an early grave."

Kato chuckled, "We will be stressed but as you said with Axford, there is always the gas gun."


	6. Dr Thomas & The Ransom Call

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Green Hornet or any of its characters (including Dr. Hannah Thomas from the episode, "The Secret of the Sally Bell"). I own Emmalyn, Kyle, and Tad.**_

_**(A/N: This chapter is dedicated to IcyWaters. :-)**_

* * *

><p>Dr. Hannah Thomas held onto the Green Hornet's hands as he led her into a room. It had been a year since she switched to the permanent night shift at the emergency clinic, all in hopes of seeing the Green Hornet again. <em>I got my wish but I wasn't quite expecting this.<em> It had been close to two in the morning when the Hornet barged into the lobby, knocked out her two nurses with his gas gun, and brought her here….Wherever here was. But she knew she had a mission, an important one. His companion, the oriental man dressed in black, had been poisoned; his life was in danger and she had to do everything in her power to save him. _I owe them both for saving my life._

The Hornet let go of her hands and untied the blindfold. Hannah found herself standing in a large bedroom that looked fit for royalty. Lying on the bed was his companion and sitting on a chair in the corner of the room was a short red haired woman. For a long minute, Hannah focused on the young lady. _The photographer he kidnapped from the Sentinel. _Her attention focused away from her and towards her patient.

"Hello….Um…."

The man looked more relaxed but she could see he was trembling.

"You may call me Kato," he replied as the Hornet shut the door behind them.

"Kato," she nodded and opened her medical bag, "I understand you've been poisoned, could you tell me how you ingested it?"

"He didn't ingest it," the Hornet exclaimed and walked over to the chair. "A poisoned dart was thrown at him."

Hannah nodded, "No doubt the thrower wanted the poison to enter your blood stream faster….Adrenaline helps to carry toxins like these through the body, past the blood-brain barrier, and into the Central Nervous System. Have you had any difficulties with movement, sensation, vision, taste, or hearing?"

Kato paused, "Parts of my body are numb…." He stopped and glanced at the photographer, "I will not continue until she has left the room."

"I'm not leaving," the photographer's fingers wrapped around the arms of the chair, "I'm staying right here. The doctor may need more than one person's help…..Right?" She looked straight at Hannah.

Hannah raised an eyebrow; this woman was obviously brave to talk back to the Green Hornet's bodyguard and enforcer. Then again, judging from her stubbornness and Kato's demand, it was likely the two had more than a mutual attraction to each other.

She shook her head, "Sorry, miss. But my patient requests that you leave the room and I can't do anything to help him until you're out." She tensed when the woman glanced at Kato. For a moment Hannah was certain the photographer was going argue with her; instead, the woman stood and glanced at the Hornet then back at Kato and the doctor. She remained still as the Hornet blindfolded her, took hold of her hands and led her out of the room.

When the door shut Kato continued, "My finger tips, toes, and my left palm are numb."

"I don't know what type of poison was used," Hannah frowned, "I'll need to take a sample of your blood…."

"That will take too long," Kato shook his head. "I recognize this poison; it is one that was used last year when a few 'gentlemen' decided to hunt racketeers like animals."

* * *

><p>I kept a tight grip on the Green Hornet's hands as he led me around a corner. I wondered where I was and wished the blindfold was slip off, but he had tied it tightly so there was no chance of that happening.<p>

"Only a little farther," he assured me.

"I'm glad you got him a doctor," I exclaimed. "The fever kept rising no matter how often I used the water to bring it down…." The thought that I may lose the man I was growing closer to each time we met scared me as much as the fact that I may never return home. I wanted to sit down in some corner and cry, but that wouldn't help things any. I needed to remain strong for Kato and the Green Hornet.

"We've met Dr. Thomas before and I know she wouldn't turn us into the police." He paused and let go of one my hands for a second and opened a door. He turned just in time to find me reaching for the blindfold. "Sorry, Emmalyn, but you can't do that just yet." He guided me into the room and had me sit down on a soft chair then untied the blindfold.

I blinked and looked around; I had expected to be in room I had been in during my last 'visit'. Instead, I found myself sitting in a smaller version of the bedroom Kato was in.

"I hope you liked this bedroom, because you're going to be here for a long time."

"What?" I looked at the Green Hornet in shock, "You're going to take me back to the Sentinel when Kato's better, aren't you?" My heart pounded. I wasn't any use to him after Kato recovered!

He frowned and stared at me for a long moment, "I can't do that. Mr. Reid has offered me 2,000 dollars for your return. Until he meets my price of 10,000 dollars, you will remain here. Your boss is a stubborn man." He turned and I stood up trying to follow him.

"You told me you only needed my help! You have to let me go!"

"I do need your help caring for Kato, I didn't lie about that. You're helping me even more by remaining here. When Reid gives into my demand I'll drop you off at the Sentinel." He slipped out the door and I grabbed the handle trying to pry it open. The Hornet was much stronger than I was and closed and locked it. I hit my fist against the door.

"Please, just let me know if Kato will be alright?"

"I will," the Hornet replied from the other side. I walked around the room, (or my room, I guess I should call it), and studied my new surroundings. I had a twin size bed with the same sheets Kato had on his. The dresser contained underwear, jeans, skirts, blouses, and t-shirts all in my size. _I wonder how he found out what size I wear….Maybe the Green Hornet is an in-the-closet-clothing-designer. The only person who could of told him would be Casey…but that's impossible! She doesn't know the Green Hornet….Unless she's one of his spies…no, she couldn't be. Could she? No. Mr. Reid would never stand for that and he'd know if it was her, they're together in that office almost all the time….He would have caught her by now if it was her…so it can't be her._

I felt guilty for even thinking of Casey as a spy. I turned to the other side of the room, beside the bed was a nightstand, the bottom 2 shelves were filled with books and the top had a lamp and a coaster. I wanted to be here to help Kato, but not to help the Green Hornet rob poor Mr. Reid blind. _This is my fault. If I had acted more like Mike and stopped idolizing the Hornet maybe I wouldn't be in this situation!_ I paused; I was throwing myself a pity party and I needed to stop. Kato's life was on the line (and he was the one who deserved a pity party; he didn't ask to be poisoned) and only God knows what the Hornet had told Mr. Reid. _I want to help Kato, but I have to get out of here._

"Alright, Emmalyn, think," I muttered and pushed my braid behind my shoulder. There was a way I could help Kato and maybe escape. There had to be! After all, my old math professor used to say 'Every problem has a solution, sometimes the answer is just hard to find.' I didn't want to anger the Hornet, he was a powerful man and this city pretty much belonged to him. Yet, I didn't want Mr. Reid being robbed blind, I didn't want Casey to worry, and Mike…. Casey had told me how angry he had been when the Green Hornet kidnapped me the first time. She and Mr. Reid had been worried about the older reporter's health. I shuddered; I couldn't stand it if something happened to him. He was not only my great-uncle; he was also my friend and mentor.

* * *

><p>Mike Axford slammed his fist against his steering wheel; another tip had led to another dead end. He had put an article in the paper about Emmalyn's abduction from the Sentinel and offered a reward out of his own pocket for anyone could provide a tip that led him to the Green Hornet. Britt had thrown in a thousand dollars of his own money in, even though the Hornet had already made a ransom demand. He had followed the lead on 5 tips and it was almost four in the morning. He couldn't give up now!<p>

He grabbed his notebook, three more tips to investigate before the trail ran cold. He leaned back in his car seat and knew Martha was going to be worried. But she'd understand why he was on the Hornet-Hunt. He stared up at the stars and recalled Emmalyn telling him a legend about the 'Star People'; each time a person died his or her soul went into the night sky, became a star, and danced with the ancestors of all human, animal, sea, reptile, and insect life. _Sometimes it's like that girl is from a different planet._ Maybe that was why the Hornet took her? _No, that's not it; there are people more eccentric than her, and the Green Hornet has no interest in them._ Then why would he take a new photographer that only few people knew?

He had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed a shadowed figure approach his car. He jumped when someone tapped the glass of the passenger side door, leaned over, and rolled down the window slightly. A tall young man, who seemed to have bathed in itching powder (judging by the way he was scratching at himself), gazed in through the window at him.

"Yes?" Mike asked, "If you have a tip…."

"My boss sent me here to tell ya he wants to make a deal with you."

"Who's your boss?" Mike glared at the kid, his reporter's instincts sensed trouble.

"His name is Tad," the man turned away and sneezed, "He says you and him both want the same thing: The Green Hornet."

"Why would I want to work with a pair of thugs?"

"Cause my boss will help ya catch the Hornet and hold him down while you unmask him. Then you'll be the hero of the city and my boss is free to...Uh….Live his life."

"And how the hell will that happen?" Mike narrowed his eyes, "The Hornet's bodyguard would kill me before I got the chance to touch him!"

The kid laughed, "That guy of his ain't gonna be around much longer. My boss poisoned him and since no doctor will help the Green Hornet he'll be dead by mornin'. Hey, what are ya doin'?"

"I don't work with killers!" Mike sneered as he rolled up the window. He backed out of the small parking lot behind the vehicle repair shop, which the Green Hornet partially owned since all the parts came from local chop shops. _I want to know who the Hornet is but that doesn't mean I want him or his bodyguard dead. I won't take part in that!_ As he pulled onto the road he stomped on the break and suddenly it made sense why the Hornet took Emmalyn. She was kind, patient, and had a Mother Earth type personality; he needed her to care for his bodyguard and enforcer!

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure how long it had been since the Green Hornet trapped me in this room; half of the time I had been thinking of escape plans. When the door finally opened and the Green Hornet walked through the threshold, I glanced up and hoped for good news.<p>

"Kato's going to be alright."

"Thank God! Can I see him? Is he taking any medicines? How can I help him?"

The Hornet shut the door behind him and blinked for a moment, "That's a lot of questions, Emmalyn. Are you always this curious?"

"When I want to be," I stood up and turned so he could tie the blindfold around my eyes.

"Yes, you can see him, in fact he asked for you. He's taking a cure that he and Dr. Thomas created; he'll need to take it before each meal tomorrow and once more the morning after that. You can help him by making sure he takes the medicine and by staying with him." He put the blindfold around my eyes and tied it. "Before I let you in there….I have a question for you."

"Alright," I replied as he took my hands and led me towards the door.

"Why do you care so much about Britt Reid's financial affairs?"

"Because….When I woke up he was there. He took money out of his own pocket, gave it to me and hired me as Mike's photographer. He didn't know me and he took a leap of faith that most people probably wouldn't take. He helped me start a new life and that's not something I can forget or just ignore. If it wasn't for him and Casey, I'd probably be homeless and looking for a job right now. In my time there are hundreds of job opportunities for women around the globe….But not so much here. Are there even female police officers?"

"A few," the Hornet led me around a corner, "But they mainly get cats out of trees, calm upset wives and children, and investigate minor problems."

"In my time women are full-fledged police officers, soldiers, a few pilots, politicians, and more."

"Women in here are soldiers and politicians too, though I have never heard of a female pilot before. I understand why you're so loyal to Mr. Reid….But he knows my demands and I'm not going to back down." He stopped and opened a door and guided me into the room. He took off my blindfold and I saw Kato lying on the bed; he was watching Dr. Thomas gather the last of her medical equipment.

"Kato!" I beamed, ran over to the bedside, and trapped the masked man in a large hug.

A smile crossed his face, "I wish more of our partners would greet us this way. It would make our life easier," he chuckled and winked at the Hornet before returning my embrace. "I am feeling much better. The doctor says I should rest tomorrow and the next day I will be fine."

"No," Dr. Thomas chided, "I said you should rest tomorrow and take it easy after that. Your body went through a near-death trauma and it takes time to regain your strength and energy." She turned towards the Hornet and a smile crossed her face, "This has been a very interesting night, I'm glad to I got to see you again."

I walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled up on it. The Green Hornet smiled at Dr. Thomas, "It's been a long one and I'm glad we got to…catch up. If I didn't have to return you to the clinic, I'd keep you here. But I already have a handful," he glanced up at me, "To keep an eye on."

Dr. Thomas glanced at me and back at the Hornet, "You should return her to the newspaper. I'm worth more money, you know. We could have that dinner we discussed earlier."

The Green Hornet smiled, "Doctor, I'm sure your worth a large sum of money….But trust me when I say that this photographer is priceless."

"When Mr. Reid pays the ransom you'll have to give her back."

"Doctor, there's something you should know about me: I don't have to do anything I don't want too."

"Surely you're going to return her to Mr. Reid?" Dr. Thomas glanced at me and I stared back at her wide eyed. Every muscle in my body tensed and I was already searching escape routes out of this place. Although I had growing feelings for Kato, I wasn't willing to be the Green Hornet's prisoner for life.

The Green Hornet blindfolded the doctor and I stared at him...He would let me go, wouldn't he? He was just trying to give the doctor and me a little scare, maybe?

"You have to let me go! You promised!"

The Green Hornet glanced at me, "And I lied." He led the doctor out of the room and once again shut the door before I had a chance to get to it.

* * *

><p>Kato had seen the look on Emmalyn's face and he winced, he wanted to be with her for longer than a few more hours. Of course he could see her out of his disguise, but it wasn't the same. When he was Britt Reid's servant and best friend, Emmalyn had a crush on him. When he was in costume, Emmalyn's feelings were beyond attraction. Holding her for 'ransom' had been his idea to cover the fact they were really protecting her from Tad and his goon.<p>

"Emmalyn," he said softly, "Come here."

She turned, "Why are you keeping me here like this? I need to leave, Kato….If you and the Hornet don't let me then I'll break out of this place!"

"There is no escaping this room. Please, come here."

"No." She pressed herself against the corner of the room and stared at him in hurt and anger. "I trusted you…and him. Especially you…so how do you thank me for that? You keep me a prisoner?"

"You do not seem to understand our motives. We are protecting you."

"Protecting me from what? No one's going to hurt me!"

"You are wrong, please come here. The men the Green Hornet told you about a few nights ago who have been trying to find you…they have become more determined. So determined our sources at the Sentinel said one of them came looking for you. They are dangerous and they are not playing. They want to use you against your father and when they are finished…."

Kato knew from the look in her eyes that he didn't have to complete the sentence.

"They'll kill me," she said softly and climbed onto the bed next to him. "Being the Chief of Police's daughter really sucks sometimes. It has its advantages but even more disadvantages."

Kato pushed himself up onto the pillows, "Oh?"

"When I was 18 I witnessed a murder, I spent four years living in a convent. Let's just say nuns aren't as meek and passive as the stereotype says. The Mother Superior was hell on wheels – she even scared my father! And some of the nuns were shy or quiet but most of them were like me but had the patience of a saint. But that was an advantage of being the chief's daughter; I was able to hide with people who didn't like strangers staying with them. But disadvantages are like the men chasing me or being recognized as the police chief's daughter in my time. I always had to be careful when I was out, especially during election days, because my behavior reflected on my father."

"Being a powerful person's family member can be difficult." He agreed, "It is hard for me sometimes to work with the Hornet, especially when I am sick. The way I act reflects on him. If I act weakly, his enemies may see him as pathetic and his partners may lose respect for him. But being associated with a powerful person has its advantages, as long as you do not abuse that stature." Kato wrapped his arm around Emmalyn as she lied down beside him.

"Do you think Mike's alright?"

Kato paused, "He must be or the Green Hornet would have someone following him around so often."

"Are you calling Mike a stalker?"

Kato glanced up at the ceiling, "He is always appearing at inconvenient times. He is always testing our patience and attempting to catch us. I believe that is what a stalker does."

"You must be feeling better, you're joking," she smiled and Kato felt his heart skip a beat. The closer he became to Emmalyn the more he began to realize his grandmother's advice had been very true. _You must keep your eyes open, the love of your life may find you, or you may find her or, in some cases, she may be delivered to you in a strange way._ Kato was sure his grandmother hadn't been thinking of time travel.

"I want to tell you another story," he smiled.

"How about I tell one? You told me about Mulan."

"No, this is a different one. About your friend, my boss's stalker; we once worked together…."

* * *

><p>The next morning Britt Reid walked into his office to find Mike waiting for him.<p>

"Are you really going to sit by, give that criminal money, and just wait for Emmalyn's return?" The angry reporter almost shouted, "He could bring her back here, sure…In a pine box!"

Britt squared his jaw and turned, "Don't ever raise your voice to me, Mike! If you don't think I haven't had that same thought, then you're wrong." He slammed his fist on his desk, "The police are looking for her and I've hired a team of P.I.'s to find her."

"I'll find her before they can," Mike sneered and began to walk towards the door.

"If you walk through that door you better not return."

"You firin' me?" Mike turned, glaring. "I worked for your father…"

"And you're nearing the age of retirement," Britt crossed his arms. "You're the best reporter I have and I don't want to let you go. But if I have too, then I will. I need you _here_ at the Daily Sentinel. The Green Hornet may be using Emmalyn to catch you. Have you even considered that he's trying to get rid of you?"

Britt could tell from the reporter's look he had suspected that.

"Sorry, boss." He grumbled and stood in front of Britt's desk. Axford looked exhausted.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"I arrived back here around five and took a nap. I'm not going to sit by sleeping when my photographer's in danger!"

"Mike, do me a favor. Go home. Get some rest. You can't work on only a few hours of sleep, I need you awake so you can finish your article on the Trenton case."

"The Trenton case?" Mike stared at him, "You want me to continue working on that when I should be out there trying to draw the Hornet out? He's gone too far again! Who's to say his next target won't be you or Miss Case?"

"Mike, he probably wouldn't risk another kidnapping. Besides, he couldn't abduct me; I have to be the one to drop off the cash. Remember?"

"So we go on about our daily lives like everything's normal?"

"As best as we can, yes." Britt replied, "We're all going to keep an eye out for the Green Hornet while the police and private detectives do their work. Each edition of the newspaper will have Emmalyn's photograph and a reward offer on the front page for the next week."

"Photograph?" Mike frowned, "We don't have a picture of her."

"We do now," he held out a picture, "It seems while you were here the Hornet was too. This was tucked under your windshield wiper."

Mike took the photograph and he almost fell into the chair behind him. Emmalyn was alive. The Green Hornet's bodyguard and enforcer had her trapped in his arms; he looked perfectly calm while Emmalyn looked terrified.

Mike looked up, "I heard this man was poisoned."

"You obviously got false information," Britt replied, "Or he wouldn't have Emmalyn trapped like that…" he jumped when the phone rang. He glanced at Mike, grabbed the receiver and listened for a moment. He placed the call onto the speaker phone.

"Mr. Reid?" Kato's voice questioned.

"Yes?"

"You know who this is."

"Yes," Britt replied, "You're the Green Hornet's enforcer. The same man who shot me a few months ago. I demand you return my photographer!"

"You are in no position to make demands," Kato replied.

Britt glanced at Mike, his face was red and his eyes were wide.

"If you touch one hair on that girl's head I'll kill you!" Mike growled.

"The girl is a pain in the rear end. The Hornet is losing patience with her."

Britt silently agreed to Emmalyn being a pain. Although she knew the real reason the Hornet was keeping her, she didn't like it. Before he left for work that morning Kato told him how she attempted to escape when she thought he was asleep. She and Mike both were hard headed and both seemed to believe they could face dangerous criminals on their own. _Those two are more alike than they realize._

"She's a strong woman," Mike replied, "And she'll give you what you deserve!"

"I did not call to talk to an old man. I called for Mr. Reid," Kato growled, "The Green Hornet has a message."

"What is the message?"

"Either pay half the ransom or start preparing for a funeral." A steady dial tone replaced Kato's voice. Mike slammed his fist on the desk.

"They're not going to find her in time!"

"I'm going to buy us some time," Mr. Reid replied. "I'm going to my back and withdrawing half the ransom." He hung up the phone.

"I'll go with you, boss."

"No," Britt replied, "I'm not going to take the chance of the Green Hornet capturing you too, Mike. Stay here."

Mike glared, "I am not staying here while-"

"You will or I will call in a favor to the D.A. and have you put in jail for a few days!"

Mike glared at him, "You wouldn't!"

"To keep you safe I would!" Britt turned just as Casey entered the office.  
>"Mr. Reid? What happened? Is it Emmalyn, is she alright?"<p>

Britt motioned towards the desk where the picture was, "The Green Hornet's enforcer just called. If I don't pay half the ransom, the Hornet will kill her. Will you do me a favor and try to keep Mike here?"

Casey nodded, "Of course."


	7. The Plan & 2011 & Rosie

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Green Hornet or any of its characters. I own Emmalyn, Rosie, Tad, Alejandro, Chief Briggs, McGeezel, and Kyle.**_

_**(A/N: Hi everyone, sorry it took me so long to update the story. All I can say is sometimes classwork stinks. I got an e-mail asking me if I was going to write another GH story after this one. Answer is yes. I'm planning on it being the Batman-GH crossover; and to a reviewer who asked me, "Will Kato and Emmalyn be married in the next story?" Not telling! :-). Special thanks to IcyWaters and thank you Ewan McGregor for the story add.)**_

* * *

><p>"You're telling me this woman is from the year 2011 and the two men wrecking havoc around this city are from her time also?" District Attorney Frank Scanlon crossed his arms and gave Britt Reid a skeptical glance before his gaze returned to the television screen. The previous day had been filled with havoc; Mike Axford had been calling each police precinct with Emmalyn's description. He had been tacking wanted posters for the Green Hornet and Kato on every wall, window, and telephone pole he could find. Each edition of the Daily Sentinel had also had a wanted poster for the two criminals and a description of Emmalyn on 3 separate pages of the paper. Emmalyn, meanwhile, had seemed to somewhat calm down when Kato was with her, but the Hornet had simply said 'she was valuable' for the time being.<p>

Britt nodded, "It's an insane story but true. Kato, do you have her cell phone?"

Kato reached into his slacks pocket and brought out Emmalyn's pink cell phone, or as she called it, an 'iphone'. He turned it on and handed it to Scanlon. The Attorney's mouth dropped open as he slumped down into a chair.

"I've never seen anything like this before. You touch the screen….And these icons….Bring up different….Um…."

"She called them 'applications' and 'programs'," Kato supplied. "We know how to use three of them the rest we still have to learn."

"And there's a picture of you two. Where on Earth did she get that?"

Britt paused, "From what she told the Green Hornet, it was a picture of a picture in the museum where she worked. It seems in her time, people are forgetting about the Hornet." He paused, "I need your help, Frank."

Scanlon massaged his temples, "Britt, I'm still trying to take in the fact that this woman is visitor from the future. I feel like I'm trapped in a science fiction film or in Mabouse's alien-fantasy world. How is this possible?"

"The men who are after her have a remote control that can send a person back in time to this year or forward in time from 1967 to 2011."

"That's a dangerous tool. Can you imagine what else someone could do with that?"

"I know," Britt replied, "Which is the reason why it needs to be the Green Hornet's hands. He can send Miss Briggs home and destroy the controller." Britt noticed Kato had tensed at the mention of Emmalyn never returning. But whether she returned to her own time or stayed in 1967 was completely her choice, it was one that could not be forced upon her. Either way she would lose friends and family members….most of all, Kato.

Scanlon paused, "This situation is….Weird. Something like this should be impossible. What do you need my help with?"

Britt leaned against the fire place, "As the Green Hornet, I demanded that Britt Reid pay half of Emmalyn's ransom immediately. However, 'I' want proof of life other than a photograph, as does Mike Axford. However, if I give the money to Mike and don't show up, he'll get suspicious."

"I don't know what I can do to help you there…" Frank shook his head.

"Stand in for the Green Hornet."

"What? Are you insane? I look nothing like you!"

"There have been other men who posed as the Green Hornet and people believed those men were me. Only, you'll be having something no other Hornet has had." Britt glanced at Kato.

"What's that?" Frank asked, contemplating the idea of wearing the Green Hornet's attire. _As long as no one catches me it'll be fine._

"You'll have Kato and the real Black Beauty."

* * *

><p>I paced around my room; my last few escape attempts had gone down in flames. I had found a piece of picture wire that I folded over and used as a lock pick. When Kato caught me he simply pointed above the door frame after shutting the door behind him. I looked up to find a camera staring at me. I sighed; <em>I know Kato says the Green Hornet is keeping me here for protection. I have no reason not to trust them…but it doesn't change the fact that Kato may be keeping me here for safe keeping, but the Green Hornet is using Britt as his personal bank account! <em>I glanced around the room, I had tried everything from picking the lock, to using one of the thin paperback book covers between the door and the door latch (since I didn't have a credit card with me). I had even run into the door a few times.

"Alright, Emmalyn, the old saying goes whenever one door closes, another one opens. Let's hope that's literal. I can't give up now…." I took a deep breath, braced myself and raced towards the door. Suddenly, it swung open and I cried out as I charged towards the Green Hornet. The man's eyes widened behind his mask and he pushed his arms out in front of him. A second later I ran into him, knocked him onto the floor, and paused for a long moment._ Well, _**that**_ did not go according to plan. _It was then I realized I was out of the room!

The Green Hornet realized this as well; as I stood and prepared to run, he grabbed my ankle.

"You're not going anywhere, Emmalyn!" He wrapped both arms around my leg.

"I'm getting out of here!" I shook my leg and kept hopping on the other one as I attempted to free myself. "I'm not letting you use Mr. Reid as your personal bank account any longer! If you don't let go I will kick you!"

The Hornet held tightly to my leg and gave a forceful tug; I screamed as I tumbled to the floor. I landed on knees and elbows and attempted to scramble away from the Hornet. I didn't want to hurt him, not after all he had done for me. Half of me felt guilty for giving him so much trouble; the other part of myself felt no loyalty to a man who used me for his own financial gain. I sent my foot out towards his shoulder, it missed its target and I wound up knocking his hat off. I stopped in my struggling; the Green Hornet's hairstyle looked awfully familiar. He suddenly let go of my leg and reached for his hat, I narrowed my eyes. If the mask was removed….

"MR. REID?"

He looked up at me, reached into his pocket and grabbed hold of the green gun. It looked familiar, but maybe that was because I had seen him point it at McGeezel, the bank manager, before. I scrambled backwards towards the wall as my heart pounded, my palms became damp with sweat, and my pupils dilated.

"Please don't shoot me….I won't tell….I promise! Please Mr. Reid…."

"I'm not Mr. Reid," the Hornet snarled, "I'm the Green Hornet. Britt Reid is nothing like me." He paused, "I don't want to do this, but you won't remember a thing….I promise."

I cried out and threw my arms in front of my face as he squeezed the trigger. For a moment I had a strange flashback where I was sitting in back of the Black Beauty and the Hornet was pointing that same gun at me. My world faded into darkness.

* * *

><p>"Boss, Boss!" Kyle skidded into the small apartment and almost ran into Alejandro. The large Spanish man scowled and slammed his fist into an open palm. Kyle gave a nervous chuckle, "Sorry, dude…I uh….got some real sweet news for Tad-"<p>

"Stop apologizin' to the muscle, you asshole, and start talking," Tad rasped as he exited the moldy bathroom and lit a cigarette. "I'm not in the mood for any BS or your incompetence. One more screw up and you'll be this time's Jimmy Hoffa. Understand?"

Kyle swallowed and nodded, "I talked to that photographer we paid off, Freedman, and he said the Green Hornet will be at the Daily Sentinel today with the girl. He wants Reid to pay half the money now or he'll kill her."

Tad's eyes narrowed, "Kill her? That would be shooting a hole through his own ass. You don't shoot an asset." He paced around the small living room for a moment; Alejandro stepped out of his way. "No, he won't kill her. Bastard's smarter than that, unfortunately. He probably has plans for that girl and will move her somewhere…." He paused, "Kyle, I got a little gift for you," he smirked and threw a small bag of heroine to the druggie. "Your reward for findin' Miss Briggs….Today, we're goin' home with her." He turned, "And Kyle, if your temper goes off on the Hornet….Do whatever you want, I ain't puttin' no restraints on ya. Got it?"

Kyle was too busy opening the tiny Ziploc bag and holding it up to his nose. Tad snorted in disgust and nodded to Alejandro, "You're comin' with us this time, man. First of all, call McGeezel. He'll be the distraction."

* * *

><p>Casey glanced at Mike, who was pacing around her office with his fedora in hand. His face was bright red from anger, his mouth was twisted into a sneer, and exhaustion was the cause of the tiny red lines in the whites of his eyes. This entire ordeal had been hard on everyone, especially Mike and Emmalyn. The two hadn't worked together long but they had bonded quickly. <em>Hopefully by this time next week those men after Emmalyn would have been captured, and life can return to normal. Or as normal as it's been in the past few days.<em>

Britt walked into Casey's office and nodded to her, "It's time." He simply stated, "The Hornet wants to meet me in the alleyway." He entered his office, opened up his large wall safe, and grabbed the briefcase filled with money.

"We should have called that detective who owes us a favor!" Mike exclaimed, his voice booming. "He would have the Hornet in prison – where that low-life, kidnapping, shooting, criminal belongs!"

"Mike," Britt gave the older reporter a stern glare, "I'm not happy with the Green Hornet either. But I am _not_ having any type of law enforcement around here! I'm not willing to chance Emmalyn's life like that. _Are you_?"

Casey glanced at Mike, he fell silent for a moment, his mouth began to move but no words came out for a moment, "N…No….I don't want anything happening to that poor girl! That's why I've been trying to find her! Don't ya see Britt, if we don't catch him….We may not get Emmalyn back…."

Casey bit her bottom lip, guilt exploded through her heart. Mike had been obviously upset by Emmalyn's abduction, but other than expressing his anger for the Hornet he hadn't let this concern fully show through. _He has to know she's safe, I have to tell him!_ She looked over at Britt, praying he'd allow her to tell him. He must have read her mind, or maybe it was the fact he could read her like a book. He shook his head.

"That thought has crossed my mind too, Mike." Britt placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "That's why I'm working hard to make sure she does return to us. So far, the Hornet hasn't killed anyone-"

"That we know of," Mike frowned. "How many rackets has he been into without us knowin' about it? Hell, Britt, he may have saved my life with that diamond-gang, but he only did that because he was double crossed! He and that bodyguard of his would have killed me! Can ya imagine what they've done to that poor girl? She's just an innocent woman….A kid. That's it."

"She's 26, Mike, she's not a child."

"Try makin' that statement when you're _my _age." He moved to follow Britt and Casey stepped in front of him.

"The Hornet's enforcer said just Mr. Reid, Mike," she frowned. "It's already dangerous enough for Mr. Reid to have to go out there….But for you too. That man could kill you!"

"He can, but there will be others who will continue on my mission to catch the Green Hornet!" Mike squared his jaw, "Please move, Casey. I'm going to give that man a piece of my mind!"

Casey attempted to block the doorway to her office but Mike gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Casey, please. Emmalyn's your friend too. She's my photographer," the anger on Mike's face vanished for a quick moment.

Casey studied his face, "You seemed to hate her at first, she's really grown on you."

Mike glanced away, "There's…just something about her. I can't explain it. I'll tell the boss you tried to stop me," he gently pushed her out of the way and stalked out of her office. Casey shook her head; this was not going to go well.

* * *

><p>Jack McGeezel waited in his dark blue car in an alleyway across from the Daily Sentinel. His collar was soaked with sweat and his two men were nervously eyeing the druggie standing outside the car. <em>He musta got whatever it is he's taking….<em>McGeezel realized. The young man was no longer scratching or having sudden bouts of sudden stomach cramps; he was pacing around and his demeanor shrieked, 'No one and nothing can touch me! I'm invincible!'

Jack had seen that behavior before. 5 years ago his nephew had been addicted to Marijuana; he had been a hardcore hippie and took more interest in peace than his own health. He had been so focused on arriving on time to a peace rally (and acquiring more Marijuana) that he hadn't noticed he was in the wrong lane….By the time he tried to swerve a semi-truck had pushed him over the guardrail of an overpass. The funeral had been hell for McGeezel, but a thousand times worse for his sister. Seeing her son being lowered into the Earth had torn her heart apart. He shook his head and ended his walk down memory lane; the Black Beauty had just pulled up in front of the abandoned office complex beside him.

He took a deep breath, "Get ready boys. The moment Reid makes the payoff our job is to distract the Hornet's enforcer. Tad and his guys got the rest." _Please let this be the last I have to see of that crazy man!_

* * *

><p>Scanlon wasn't sure how Britt tolerated the mask over his face for so many hours. It was uncomfortable; sweat caused it to stick to his skin; and the edges of the mask rubbed against the tops of his ears, causing them to itch.<p>

"You remember the plan?" Kato looked into the rearview mirror.

Scanlon nodded, "I remember." He watched as Kato got out of the car and walked around, opening the door for him. Scanlon slipped out of the back seat, bent down, and carefully pulled the unconscious young woman into his arms. She was 26 but she had a baby face making her appear younger. When he first saw Emmalyn on camera he thought she was maybe 19 or 20 at the most. Kato unlocked the glass door of the office complex and led Scanlon through the lobby, into the elevator, and onto the second floor.

"When you see the dart hit the window, come out from behind the desk with Emmalyn," he pointed at the large metal desk near the window. "Mr. Reid placed it there as protection incase we have any trouble with Axford or anyone else."

"Do you really think Mike would shoot at me?"

Kato was walking towards the doorway, he paused. "Axford shot at the Green Hornet a few months ago when we stopped the two crooked cops. He was angry for the Hornet almost killing Reid."

"He's going to have to tell that man the truth one day," Scanlon frowned. "Axford could kill him if he doesn't."

"We know. But it's too dangerous for Axford to know. If he stopped writing about the Green Hornet or downplayed the articles, someone may find out he knows something. It would place him and us in even more danger."

Scanlon nodded and knelt down on the floor behind the desk. Minutes seemed more like hours and the long stretch of silence ended when Emmalyn suddenly shifted in his arms. She had blinked awake and stared up at him through the lenses of her glasses; she looked more confused than scared.

"You're not the Green Hornet," she mumbled. "Who are you? Where am I?"

Scanlon helped the photographer sit on the floor. Luckily, her hands were tied behind her back and he didn't have to worry about her hitting him. She had already kicked Britt, or at least tried too, and he didn't want to be the next on her list.

"I'm an agent of the Green Hornet," he replied, following the speech Britt had made him repeat a few times before they left. "Reid is paying half the ransom money."

Her eyes widened and Scanlon grabbed her arm, "Let me go!" She tried to wiggle out of his grasp and attempted to stand. "Look, if you're afraid of the Hornet, say I kicked you or something! Please! I'm not going to be the reason Mr. Reid's bank account is drained or that….He may get hurt."

"If he cooperates, he won't be hurt. I promise."

* * *

><p>What Mike wouldn't give for a gun at the moment. The Green Hornet's flunky was standing with his arms crossed beside the Black Beauty. <em>I won't kill him, I'll get answers and knock him out…but if he's hurt Emmalyn or he tries to shoot Britt again, then I'll be more than happy to pull that trigger! Someone's got to put an end to the Green Hornet's shenanigans and since the police are incapable of doing it, I'll fix the problem once and for all!<em> Mike glanced at his boss and recalled the pained look on his face after the Green Hornet's henchman shot him. Pain, confusion, and anger had all been present then; now, there seemed to be nothing but a hint of concern, and perhaps a clue of anger, judging by the way Britt's jaw was squared.

_He's not only mad at the Hornet._ Mike ignored his boss's anger towards him and stopped on the sidewalk beside Britt. The Hornet's flunky walked over and glanced down at the briefcase in Mr. Reid's hand.

"How much?"

"The amount we agreed upon," Britt replied sternly, "I want proof Miss Briggs is alive and unharmed."

The enforcer glared at him for a long minute. "The Green Hornet said you'd say that." He turned and threw one of his darts towards the second level window of an abandoned office complex. Mike's eyes trailed after the green and yellow dart and for a moment he felt like his heart skipped a beat. The Hornet appeared in the window, he was holding Emmalyn's arms behind her back. From what he could see, Emmalyn was very much alive (by the way she was struggling), she didn't look hurt…but it was impossible to tell since he was having to look up.

"You have your proof. Now the money," the oriental man shoved his hand out in front of him and glared at Mr. Reid, "Unless you want the girl harmed."

"If you hurt that woman in anyway," Mike growled, the flunky turned his gaze towards him.

"We would not have known about the girl if you had stayed out of our business!" He turned back to Britt, "Britt Reid, either give us the money, or I'll kill Axford!"

Mike watched as his boss shoved the briefcase at him, not a minute later two men came running out of the alleyway. The Green Hornet's enforcer shoved briefcase into the car and before Mike could stop him, he pushed Britt into the car as well.

"Boss!"

The enforcer turned, kicked him and the last thing Mike felt before losing consciousness was the flunky hitting him over the top of the head.

* * *

><p>Britt quickly redressed into the Green Hornet's attire. He bounced around in the car a bit and hit the glass to make it seem like he was struggling with someone else inside. He climbed out a minute too late; Kato had already knocked the goons out but their attack had been nothing more than a distraction. The Hornet's gaze narrowed on the glass windows of the office complex, his heart pounding. Kyle, a tall Spanish man, and a shorter man he assumed to be Tad were surrounding Scanlon and Emmalyn. The District Attorney was doing his best to protect the young woman, but a blow from the large Spanish man sent him reeling towards the metal desk.<p>

Kato's eyes were wide and Britt could only assume what thoughts raced through his best friend's mind. Without another word the two entered the office complex; by the time their elevator reached the second floor the three goons had left, taking Emmalyn with them, and leaving Scanlon behind.

"We can catch them! I saw a delivery van parked in an alleyway behind McGeezel's car!" Kato exclaimed.

Britt nodded and took the attire off Scanlon; he would regain consciousness soon enough. At the moment, they had a photographer to save.

* * *

><p>"No! Let me go you bas-" I began to scream before the shortest man turned and shook his finger in front of my face, as if scolding a young child.<p>

"Ah-ah," He exclaimed, "That's not nice, Miss Briggs." He slid open the door to the delivery van and the Spanish man began shoving me towards it. I screamed and braced my feet against the doorway to the vehicle; my heart pounded. The harder the man tried to push me into the van, the harder I pushed to remain out of it.

"Now, all your going to do is hurt yourself," the man who seemed to be the leader scolded. "Take a look at me, Emmalyn, look at me real closely. You'll recognize me and you'll know to listen….If you want to live, that is."

I didn't want to look at him! I didn't want to be around this maniac killer who Kato had warned me about! He grabbed hold of my chin and forced me to look at his face; my heart plummeted into my stomach after a long minute.

"Oh my God," I whispered. I instantly recognized him as the man I had identified years ago….The man who threw his business partner off a bridge. "Kenneth Kerschwitz," I whispered.

"Tad Dunning now, Emmalyn," his cold eyes twinkled as a cruel smile twisted its way across his face. "You know, it's easier to escape from prison than you think. Now, you either stop struggling," he grabbed a gun, "Or I'll have to inform your dear old daddy that he's going to have to pick you out a nice and pretty coffin. Maybe it will have pink lining, hmmm?"

"Go to Hell!"

"You first," Tad snarled at me. A scream trapped itself in my throat as the barrel of his gun slammed down the back of my head.

* * *

><p>Tad watched as Alejandro tossed Emmalyn's unconscious form into the van. He climbed in after her and pulled her towards the back. The Green Hornet had unknowingly aided him in abducting the girl that caused him so much rage. He would have gotten away with killing Trey Rayme if she had just kept her mouth shut or better yet looked away and kept her nose out of others' business. The bitch had cost him 5 years of his life, luckily he had escaped before he was marched down death row.<p>

Kyle peeled out of the alleyway past Jack McGeezel's car. Tad smirked, after the henchmen had left the car, he wrapped up a loose end. Yes, Mrs. McGeezel would probably be very upset indeed, but it wasn't like her husband was a saint or anything. The man was going to die one way or another. _If my bullet hadn't done the job, his heart or his cholesterol levels would have!_

"Tad! The Hornet's following us!" Kyle shrieked in a panic.

"Calm down," Tad replied with a smirk and reached into his jacket pocket. He grabbed hold of the white and silver remote control, turned the dial to the year 2011, and hit the large green button on the handle. "The Green Hornet's about to have a rude awakening….He's about to learn that he's nothing more than yesterday's boogey man."

* * *

><p>Kato threw her arms over his face as a bright blue light surrounded the Black Beauty and the delivery van. The light was so bright that even his eyelids couldn't block it. When it finally ended, he grabbed hold of the car's steering wheel and opened his eyes. He and the Green Hornet both screamed in surprise and he quickly stomped on the break. The Black Beauty lurched to a stop in front of the wax museum. Only….It was different….Larger now. His eyes took in the scenery around him, he recognized the city but it had changed. It was the cars that grasped his attention; they looked nothing like the Black Beauty.<p>

His eyes trailed over towards a billboard and he jumped when the ad turned into millions of tiny squares and was replaced by an ad featuring a cartoon of women quilting a paper towel.

"Where the hell are we?" The Hornet rasped from the back seat, "This….This is our city….But it can't be…..What is all this?"

Kato looked away from the billboard and stared at the museum, "There's a statue of you outside. It says, 'Dedicated to Britt Reid, the owner/publisher of the Daily Sentinel, hero who saved our city from the Green Hornet.'"

"Kato….I think we're in Emmalyn's time."

"Oh my Lord!" A woman with long black hair cried out and ran towards the vehicle, "Are you alright sir….." her eyes narrowed. "This is not funny. I'm calling the police, if this is come kind of sick joke…."

"Wait! Miss!" Kato cried out as the Green Hornet opened his door.

* * *

><p>Rosie's heart pounded in her chest….This….This was impossible! The car looked just like the Black Beauty; the two men inside resembled the Green Hornet and Kato so well that she was almost convinced it was them! Her head spun, these past few days had been Hell on everyone, especially Police Chief Briggs who had every cop out on the streets day and night searching for his missing daughter, her best friend.<p>

Rosie still remembered seeing the delivery van rush straight towards Emmalyn….Then, suddenly, there was the brightest blue light and when it faded both the van and her friend were gone. No one believed her story. Police Chief Briggs had hired a psychologist who insisted Rosie's brain had come up with an alternative story to replace the trauma she witnessed of seeing her best friend hit by a car or kidnapped. _I'm not crazy, my brain knows what it saw and it didn't make up some absurd science fiction scene!_ She screamed when two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Stop," the stern voice close to her ear demanded. "I have no intention of harming you. I need your help. I need to find Tad Dunning, he has Britt Reid's photographer, Emmalyn Briggs."

Rosie almost felt like passing out. "You lunatic! You insane, crazy, maniacal, sadistic….So you think bullying me about my missing friend is a turn on? Well you're about to see what Rosie Fa Li Kato can do!"

* * *

><p>Britt was in awe and shock. His city had changed so much after the bright blue light appeared. The cars here looked so different; they were of different shapes and sizes, and after bumping into one while chasing this woman, Rosie, he learned they were made of plastic! Plastic cars? What were people in this place thinking? Didn't they know plastic would compact and could easily kill someone if another car was to hit them?<p>

It wasn't until he heard the woman's full name that his heart jumped into his throat. Her last name was Kato. He spun her around; her wide eyes stared up at him in horror. Her skin was a shade lighter than Kato's….But her eyes…..For a moment, the Green Hornet was speechless. Emmalyn's eyes were staring at him.

"Who is your father?" He stared her, "Who is your mother?"

"Get your hands off me you pervert! Help!" She struggled, "If you don't let me go I'll break both your legs! I warn you, I can do it!"

The Hornet jumped back as the woman's foot sailed towards his knee, it wasn't until Kato stood in front of her that she went still and stared at him.

"Dad?" Rosie stared at Kato, "No this is impossible!" She shook her head, "You're about to be 71 this year! Who are you people?" She looked at Kato again, "Did my father have a son I didn't know about? How else could you look so much like him? This is impossible, you can't be the real…."

"I'm the _real_ Green Hornet and this is the _real_ Kato. I know it's a lot to take in and confusing. Believe me when I say, we're just as shocked and confused as you are. Now, where are we?"

Britt unwrapped his arms from around the woman; he wanted answers. His suspicion was partially proved true when Rosie labeled Kato as her father. He jumped when a large semi truck passed, followed by a dark black convertible filled with teens. He lurched backwards when he caught sight of the younger folks; they're faces had been….Mutilated. One girl had small silver hoops lining her eyebrows, a large diamond on her bottom lip, and two huge holes in her ear lobes. Disgust churned in his stomach as his gaze turned towards the boy next to her. His nose, lips, eyebrows, and ears were filled with earrings. Britt wasn't sure if the final boy had skin past his head; his arms, neck, and bare shoulders were filled with various tattoos.

Britt glanced at Kato and Kato glanced back at him and both stared at the teens.

"Okay….You really aren't from around here….Are you?" The woman backed away a little, but looked and sounded convinced. "I mean, sure, kids love to freak people out….But you all are….Well, more than freaked out. Um….Green Hornet, please don't throw up on the sidewalk, my boss will make me clean up that mess."

"So you believe us?" Britt asked and forced his eyes away from the strange teens.

"I'm not sure if I believe you….But…." she glanced at Kato, "Something tells me I have too. Do you know what year it is?"

Britt paused, "Not 1967."

Rosie sucked in a breath, "No..." she whispered, "Not 1967. It's June 25, 2011….And…." she glanced at the Hornet, then at Kato, "My father's name is Kato and my mother's name was Emmalyn Kato." She froze and the Hornet assumed she was just realizing what she had said.

"No….This…..This can't be happening…..This makes no sense…..there's no way…" Rosie shook her head, "Emmalyn's my best friend!"

* * *

><p>Kato stared at Rosie in amazement; he was talking to his future daughter! She was beautiful and looked so much like him. <em>Emmalyn is the woman who has my heart. We have a daughter….<em>He swallowed when his daughter looked back at him and felt like the world was spinning around him; he took a deep breath and forced himself to focus on rescuing Emmalyn. If he didn't change his focus to that, he'd…'freak out' as Rosie termed it. She was frightened, confused, and looked like she was on the verge of tears. His eyes locked with hers; she had her mother's eyes.

He stepped forward slowly and carefully, "Emmalyn…..Your mother….Your friend….Has been taken, Rosie. By Tad Dunning."

Rosie's eyebrows arched downwards, "I don't know anyone by that name." She shook her head, "This….Cannot be possible. Emmalyn is my best friend, a dreamer….She's really nice but she's obsessed with you both….Oh God….I'm going nuts. I'm hallucinating! She's my friend, not my mother and you….You're just….My mind playing tricks! I'm just remembering those stories my father told me….I need to go."

"No!" Kato grabbed her arm, "I swear, we are real." He turned towards a woman with long blonde hair wearing a black business suit, "Miss, can you see me?"

The woman had been talking on a device similar to Emmalyn's, a cell phone.

"Hold on a moment, Jonathan. Yes, you freak, I can see you. Now do me a favor and get out of my way!" She walked past him.

"People in this time are not very friendly," The Green Hornet muttered.

Rosie glanced at him, "We're a little anti-social, but there's good people in the world. That's Sabrina Brookes, the Mayor's daughter. She's a real piece of work. Ok, you've convinced me, you both are real." She paused, "So I guess that means you weren't just telling stories when you told me that my uncle is the Green Hornet and you were his bodyguard and enforcer. Does Emmalyn….Mom know?"

Kato glanced at the Hornet and back at Rosie, "She has suspicions but she does not know."

"Is…She alright?"

"She was earlier," the Hornet replied, "We've been keeping her safe. We don't think Tad will harm her until he gets what he wants. But we need to find her before he no longer has a use for her."

"Thank God she's alright. But…If I'm going through shock….I can only imagine what you two must be going through." Rosie shook her head, in amazement, "I don't even know if it's possible for you and this time's version of you both to exist at the same….time….But….It must be….You're here." She shook her head, "Alright, what can I do to help?"

"You can tell us about this time while helping us find Emmalyn. Where would Tad take her? A man named Kyle works for him."

"Kyle?" Rosie's eyes widened, "Tall, druggie, brown hair?"

"Yes," the Hornet nodded, "That's him."

"He's my ex-fiancé," Rosie frowned, "He was a firefighter but he saw something….that really sent him around the bend. After he got addicted to every drug known to mankind he just…vanished. I remember him saying he was meeting up with a Tad Dunning…." She paused, "Why do they want Emmalyn?"

"They're planning on using her as a bargaining chip. They want to rob the city and if the police follow, they'll kill your mother." Britt frowned.

Rosie froze and paled, "Okay….Um….Let me think. Okay, if I were Tad I'd make my announcement where people could see me but couldn't reach me in a heartbeat." She snapped her fingers, "WYZS-25 radio tower! It's at the ass-end of the city and is the only place around for miles! It's a privately owned radio station, it gets all its information from the internet, but sometimes it is manned by a DJ, the Black Hornet…"

"The Black Hornet?" Britt's eyes narrowed behind his mask.

"Yeah, he's the DJ and the tower's technician, he's creepy and he's always pissed off at the world….Um….Wait…I remember one time he called himself Tad!" Rosie pushed her hair behind her shoulder and wrung her hands together, "I'll try to explain the internet to you two later….Um….Dad…." she stared at Kato, "I'm …going to have to revise my scientific theories after this….I better call Chief-"

"No," Kato shook his head and pulled is daughter into a large hug, "No. That would place your mother and you in grave danger. Will you come with us?"

Rosie stared at him and shook her head, "No. I'll lead you there. I just….No….I…I'm sorry. This is just….Too strange. Too weird. I have a second cell phone," she reached into her pocket and took out a slim silver phone. "When it rings, flip up the lid and press the green phone, then press the button below the word 'options' and press the square in middle of the arrows and it will turn the speaker phone on. I'm not sure if I believe you, so before I pull out of here I'm calling a friend and letting her know where I am. If I don't contact her every 15 minutes, she'll call the cops and give them our location, understand?"

Kato and Britt nodded.

"We do." Britt replied, "You're just like your father."

"Yeah, people tell me that all the time. I hope you two aren't some insane maniacs….I'm keeping my door locked and after I get to the station, I'm leaving. Don't follow me."


	8. Emmalyn's Parents & Britt & Kato's Kids

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Green Hornet or any of its characters. 1313 Mockingbird Lane is a tribute to The Munsters; Oleshansky is from the show, "Hack"; and Bruce is a dedication to Bruce Lee. :-) **_

_**(A/N: If anyone likes shows about Vampires, the show "Blood Ties" talks about Bruce Lee in the second part of the pilot. A police detective is questioning a teen skateboarder who witnessed a demon and a vampire fighting. According to the teen, "The dude went Bruce Lee on the other guy!"Also, if you visit my profile page, there's a link up to the Milton Berle show; it has a Batman/Green Hornet crossover comedy skit.)**_

_**(A/N #2: This chapter is edited from the original. I got two stories confused and had a lot of cutting and some rewriting to do.)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Madeline Briggs pushed her square silver frames up her nose and pulled her mixture of red-gray hair into a pony tail. She looked at her image in the mirror and it was times like this she missed her vision. 5 years before her daughter was born, Madeline had been diagnosed with Retinis Pigmentosa; there was no cure for the disorder, all she could do was hope that it would stop progressing before she went blind. Madeline could see straight in front of her, but her peripheral vision was gone; she was always tripping over bunches in the floor rugs and whatever else happened to be lying in her path.<p>

"You've been putting your hair into that same pony tail for fifteen minutes straight," her husband, Thomas, frowned.

"I have to do something, Tom. Our daughter is missing….Rosie says she vanished into thin air in front of her eyes! How can I find my baby girl when she…." Tears clouded the last of her vision and all Madeline could see was her daughter either running from someone or…_NO. I cannot and will not think of that_. Emmalyn was tough like her father, smart like both her parents, but she had the same disposition Madeline had. That the world is filled with amazing people and things; and although the world was an amazing place, it could also be very, very dark. Something her poor daughter learned against her will when she identified Kenneth Kerschwitz as a murderer. _Something that I also learned around her age._

"Maddie, she didn't vanish," Tom pulled her into his embrace; "Rosie was traumatized. I told you what her psychologist said. Her mind was making up a story to replace what really happened." He rubbed her back, "I promise you, come hell or high water, I will find our daughter."

"She's alive," Madeline whispered as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "I know she is. I'd feel it if she wasn't." _God, wherever my baby girl is, please, please let her be safe! Please let Uncle Mike's spirit watch out over her!_

She looked up into her husband's face. Except for gaining some weight with age, losing some hair, and gaining more smile lines around his eyes and the corners of his mouth, her husband was still a handsome man. His copper color skin made him appear younger than 55; his dark eyes seemed to send a message of hope to her; and his small smile reminded her of the one Emmalyn gave when pretending to enjoy the meals her mother had cooked for her.

"I know she is," he offered a small smile, and Madeline knew that had smile had been forced. Her husband had been in work mode since the moment his precinct got the call. "Emma's a tough woman; you and I both know that. If she can face Kerschwitz, then she can do anything. She has our courage….And the courage of your uncle. I'm sure he is watching her from the stars." He sighed and cringed when his cell phone rang, "I need to go now. We've been receiving strange calls from people who swear they have seen the real Black Beauty and the real Green Hornet."

"That's impossible! The real Green Hornet is probably in his 70's by now."

Tom put his badge into his tan coat's pocket, "I know….But at the moment, I wouldn't be surprised if it is him. Weird things have been happening."

"Weird things?"

Tom shook his head, "I can't….Really explain it, but I have new memories that I know I didn't have before. One is of your uncle interviewing me…there's a photographer standing behind him, but she was in the shadows. All I could see was red hair. I know I talked to your uncle during the wedding, but I was never interviewed by him."

"Perhaps they're only memories of dreams?"

"Perhaps," he paused. "You saw the doctor yesterday?"

"Yes," Madeline replied. "There hasn't been a change. The Retinis Pigmentosa seems to have stopped for now. The doctor wants to see Emmalyn as soon as possible though…"

Tom paused near the front door, "You never told me her results from her last visit…."

Madeline shifted, "She has it too, Tom. The doctor says it's not bad yet…."

"It will stop," Tom replied, "Just like yours did, hers will stop. When we find her," he offered another smile, "I can say 'I told you so'."

* * *

><p>My head pounded and my mouth felt so dry. I winced when Kyle opened the bedroom door of Tad's apartment and brought me a microwaveable can of soup.<p>

"I brought you food," he grunted and knelt down in front of me. 'Tad' had tied to me a wooden chair that was bolted to the floor. I had managed to loosen the ropes yesterday, but his goon, Alejandro, had quickly retied them. I was lucky to be alive and so far be relatively unharmed.

"Please let me go, Kyle." I whispered, "Please. Rosie would be shocked at your behavior…She told me all about you, you know…."

Kyle glared at me, set down the soup, and raised his hand. I winced and looked away; after a long and silent few seconds, I opened my eyes and found him lowering his hand.

"Don't mention her again," he hissed. "Never."

I glared and twisted my wrists in the ropes, "Just help me escape, please!"

"No way in hell," he smirked and shoved a spoonful of the soup into my mouth. "Don't spit it out. It's the only meal you're getting today."

I swallowed, "It's tastes weird…what did you put in it?"

"Something to make you quiet. You won't have to be upset anymore, we're going to see your father tonight! He's making a public announcement."

My eyes narrowed, "If you all walk into that precinct you'll be arrested." I jumped when I heard Tad's throaty laughter and looked up to find him leaning against the doorway. "Let me go!"

"No way in Hell, Emmalyn," Tad smirked and walked into the room, he walked in a large circle around me. I tensed and felt as if a buzzard was circling around me. Tad was a vulture. A low life thug who had long ago lost his mind. Most of all, he was dangerous, and I knew from experience I would have to watch myself around him. I wished I was back in the bedroom helping to nurse Kato back to health. _The Green Hornet and Kato now, they never treated me like this!_ But the two criminals had been rare, something that Tad would never be: Gentlemen. Dangerous but respectful gentlemen. And Kato was more than a gentleman, he was my friend and my heart knew that he was much more than a friend….

Tad sat down on the bed and raised an eyebrow when I kept my mouth shut and looked away from Kyle. Tad rolled his eyes, "I was trying to be nice. But since you insist…."

I watched as he reached into his pocket and took out a small glass vial and a syringe.

"No! No!" I twisted my wrists and ankles in the ropes and tugged, "I'll eat!"

"That's better," Tad smirked. Kyle turned towards me and I slowed down my struggling; I felt the ropes loosen again, it had taken hours but maybe I could escape. I waited for Kyle to lean towards me with the hot can of soup and twisted my ankles again. The knots loosened and I knew with one good kick I could get them off and get the goon out of my face. Taking a deep breath I leaned forward, as if cooperating, then gave the mightiest kick I could (and thanked God for adrenaline). My legs were released from their bindings and I kicked Kyle, knocking the can onto him. He screamed in pain as the broth spilled over the bottom of his shirt and onto his jeans.

"Bit—" Kyle started to stand, but I kicked him again and knocked him straight into Tad. The two men fell to the floor together. As the two thugs scrambled to get off each other I struggled out the last of the ropes and managed to free myself. I turned towards the window, heart pounding, I tried to lift it but found it to be nailed shut. Knowing there was no other way out; I gathered all strength and courage and just managed to dart past Tad and Kyle. I skidded into the hallway the moment Alejandro exited the bathroom. For a long minute the large goon stared at me; thankfully, he hadn't been standing in line when God gave out brains.

"Tad's in trouble! Kyle's trying to beat him up!" I shouted and the man must have believed me (and he obviously had forgotten who I am), he turned and ran into the bedroom. The two men were knocked down once again. He had given me just the time I needed to run out the front door and into the alleyway. The moment I stepped into the alleyway was the moment I experienced a moment of déjà vu. A car was speeding right towards me, only this time I jumped out of the way and landed in a large trash heap. The boxes and black bags fell over me and I hid under them as Tad and his cronies raced out of the building.

I waited silently for a few minutes before unearthing myself from Mt. Trashmore. I walked out of the alleyway and pushed my glasses up my nose. _Think, think, think….I have to find some place to go where Tad can't hurt anyone…Or where he wouldn't think to look. But Where?_

I walked out of the alleyway and knew I was going to have to do something….I couldn't hide with my parents. Tad would come right after him and he'd consider killing the police chief and his wife an honor. It was too dangerous to go to Rosie's place. But I did know of one place I could go. Where I hopefully wouldn't be turned away….Hopefully Mr. Reid hadn't moved.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Kato and the Green Hornet had arrived in 2011…And had gotten the shocks of their lives. Though the city looked similar to way had been in their time, it was…very different. There were more buildings, more nightclubs, and more ghettos that many people referred to as 'the hoods'. The slang here was confusing; the style of dressing was highly inappropriate (twice the two had seen men walking around with their pants falling off their rear ends, and women who wore only shorts and bras, they called the skimpy attires 'jogging suits'); and groceries and clothing from a local department store cost them an arm and a leg. When they had visited the store some people had given them double takes, while others asked them if it was already time for Halloween. Some snickered while others muttered something about movie fans. As far as Kato was concerned, 2011 was just too expensive. <em>Who has ever heard of paying 5 dollars for a gallon of milk?<em> Luckily, Britt was rich.

Then there had been the largest shock (and insult) of them all. The movie based off the Green Hornet. Kato and Britt had been insulted by their portrayals (and Britt had been humiliated and angered by the fact that the movie's Kato put him into an adult diaper). That had been disturbing….No wonder Emmalyn had been so angry with the so-called 'documentary'._ Where did they get the idea that the Green Hornet cannot fight? That he needs me to defend him at all times. He is not stupid._

"We know Tad has been to the grocery store and he's been seen leaving the drug store on Fifth and Winchester." The Green Hornet exclaimed, "We just don't know where he's staying. It must be close though, since criminals rarely leave their block when picking up basic supplies."

"We will find him," Kato stepped on the break. After a near accident two days before, he learned he had to stop the Black Beauty farther away from the plastic cars around them. "He will have to give us the remote control." He wished Tad had been at that radio station two days ago, but when they arrived it was empty. By the time they returned to the Black Beauty, his daughter was gone. Kato didn't blame her, if a younger version of his father came out of the blue and into his life, he would be frightened, skeptical, and confused as well.

"We'll have to keep him from destroying it," the Hornet frowned, "Judging by his character, I think Tad would rather keep us trapped here than give up what gives him his power."

Kato nodded, the remote control that allowed him to travel back and forth through time had given the criminal a big head. He was over confident and believed he couldn't be touched. _He can be touched and he will receive a rude awakening when we find him. Emmalyn had better be alright._ He took a deep breath; although he missed Emmalyn, he couldn't risk another Mulan….He couldn't risk almost losing his best friend and brother again. He was going to have to ignore his emotions to his best extent and see Emmalyn another decent citizen who needed their help.

He and Britt's attention suddenly left their current situation when they heard the familiar sounds of sirens. The two men glanced at one another, the police sirens sounded different and the lights were only blue and white now, no longer red. Backing out of traffic, Kato sped off into an alley with the police following close behind. Twisting and turning through the shortcuts he had memorized back in his own time, he parked in another alley and waited for the police….He smirked when they drove past. He glanced ahead of them and reached for the door handle.

"What is it?" The Hornet asked, climbing out with him. Kato didn't respond for a moment as he followed the sparkling on the ground ahead of them. When his shadow cast over the object, he knelt down and picked up Emmalyn's crucifix from the ground. He exchanged a glance with Britt.

"This must be near their base of operations."

"Or it is their base of operations," Kato replied. He walked towards a window and attempted to open it, "It has to be. The window is nailed shut." He gazed through the dirty glass, "I do not see anyone inside."

"Maybe she escaped," the Green Hornet suggested.

Kato nodded, "If Tad hurt her in any way, I will hunt him down, no matter how long it takes and I…." He froze. He wasn't doing a very good job at keeping his emotions in check.

Britt placed his hand on his Kato shoulder's shoulder, "It's alright, Kato. When Mabouse took Casey I felt the same way, and I threatened his life…If he had killed her, I would have killed him, I don't think you could have stopped me. Sometimes, it's impossible to be objective….Especially when someone you love is in danger."

* * *

><p>"This is it, lady. 1313 Mockingbird lane and I tell ya, I don't see no mansion." The cabby turned around in his seat and faced me. "Who ya lookin' for anyway?"<p>

I looked at the lot where Mr. Reid's mansion had once been; the lot was now empty, save for the crumbling foundation. What had happened? I looked at the cabby, "I'm looking for a Britt Reid."

"Britt Reid…Yeah I know him," the cabby paused. "He lives on the other side of town now, closer to the Sentinel. From what I hear though, he and wife are good people but ya can't see them."

"Why not?" I frowned.

"Didn't ya hear?" He frowned, "Mr. Reid got real sick two days ago, he ain't doin' well neither is his best friend." He studied me for a moment, "Are ya runnin' from someone?"

I swallowed, "Yes."

"Boyfriend…..Husband?"

I let the man draw his own conclusions; I didn't want anyone to know that Tad Dunning was chasing after me. "Ex-boyfriend….." I paused, "Could you take me to the Sisters of Mercy Convent on Bleaker Street, please? I can pay you more."

The cabby paused, "Nah, lady, I ain't gonna charge ya." He shook his head, "If some bas….man is beatin' down on you….Then it's my responsibility to get ya to safety."

"Thank you," I replied, stunned. I hadn't been expecting such kind behavior from the gruff looking blonde cab driver. I glanced at his I.D., "Thank you so much Mr. Oleshansky." _Tad said the Green Hornet and Kato are here too….But that wouldn't explain why Britt and Kato are sick. I've always heard if you go back in time and you're close to your past-self there can be complications. But Mr. Reid and the Green Hornet are two different people! _Aren't they? I felt something prickle at the back of my mind, a quick flash of the Green Hornet losing his hat. The memory faded just out of reach as quickly as it had popped into my mind. _Weird._

"You said Mr. Reid has a wife, um….What's her name? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all. She's a real kind lady, real pretty too. I've driven her around a few times. Her name is Lenore Case, but she insisted that I call her Casey."

I gave a small smile, I knew she and Mr. Reid had been in love; obviously they had finally figured it out.

"Yeah, in fact their daughter, Brittany owns the Sentinel now."

"What's Brittany like?"

Oleshansky glanced back at me, "Well….Tell ya the truth….You look a lot like her. At first I thought ya were her. She's nice, tough, and hates liars. From what I hear, she's dating Mr. Reid's best friend Kato's son, Bruce."

"Do you know who Kato is married to?"

"Yeah, uh….Damn…." he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, "I remembered her name a minute ago….Strange though…..Seems like my memory's escapin' me. It's been a long day, sorry."

I shrugged, "It's no big deal. She's a lucky woman, whoever she is."

As the cab came closer to the convent, I hoped Kato would remember its address. I had given it to him when he was poisoned. If he was ever hurt again and I couldn't help him, then the nuns would. And they wouldn't judge him. Thinking of nuns, I reached down for my pendant and froze. I searched around my neck and froze. My crucifix was gone.

* * *

><p>Brittany Reid pushed her dark red hair behind her ear and paced in front of her father's bedroom. Her world seemed to be spinning out of control in just two days hundreds of reports had flooded into the Daily Sentinel and all were similar: People were seeing the Black Beauty and the real Green Hornet and Kato around the city. Her father had warned her this would happen one day; he had told her and her brother, Kevin, the story of how he and Kato traveled through time to search for their Aunt Emma. The going forward in time part hadn't been up to him.<p>

Brittany glanced over at the door when Rosie and her other older brother, Bruce walked in.

"Any changes?" Bruce frowned, he looked a lot like his father; however, unlike his sister his skin was pale, his eyes were dark brown, and his hair was a cross between dark brown and red.

"No," Brittany sighed and reached into her suit jacket's pocket for another peppermint. _What I wouldn't give for a cigarette right now, but I promised dad…._She couldn't break her promise to her father now, not with what was happening. Cracking open the bedroom door, she peered in and glanced towards her brother, who could have easily passed for their father's clone. He glanced up and shook his head. Brittany's glance traveled towards her ailing father….His kind of ailment was something far beyond the realm of medicine.

Kevin was one of the best doctor's in the city and he had brought an entire bottle full of sleeping pills. Between him, herself, Rosie, and Bruce there was no way Britt Reid or Kato would wake up anytime soon. They didn't want their fathers to wake up to this mess they were in…..Kevin glanced away and Brittany flinched when their father literally began to fade from sight; he became as transparent as a ghost, flickering like a hologram. Then, after a long minute, he solidified again.

"Our father is doing the same," Rosie frowned.

"What about Aunt Emma?" Kevin asked from Britt's bedroom.

Bruce glanced down and shook his head, "She's barely visible. We haven't given her anything and she's slept the week away….If she die-"

"She won't," Brittany snapped, "She won't die. Neither will our fathers. No way in Hell."

"Lower the decibels, Brittany. Your father wouldn't want you talking to your cousin that way."

Brittany glanced down as her mother entered the dimly lighted hallway with a plate full of sandwiches.

"We all know everything is going to work out," Casey said softly, "If it wasn't than you four would not be here right now. As long as you four are here and are not fading then we know everything will be alright. We just have to wait the storm out."

"What if they come here?" Rosie asked softly. She glanced into her parents' bedroom, "I still can't believe I didn't make the connection that Emmalyn – my best friend – is my mother."

"It's an odd situation, Rosie," Casey said softly and wrapped a protective arm around her niece. "But she and your father will be alright, as will Britt. They're all fighters." She put the plate onto a small table, "And you have been here all day and most of last night. Why don't you go back to your old room and get some rest….That goes for each and every one of you, including you Kevin. You need your rest. On your way to your rooms take two sandwiches, you all must be starved. I'll watch over your fathers and Emma."

Brittany watched as her cousins walked towards the mansion's elevator. She watched as her brother slowly stood, paused to take his father's hand, and whisper something in his ear. He walked out of the room a minute later. When she and her mother were alone, Brittany turned towards her.

"Mom….You remember when this was happening in your time."

"Sweetie, I didn't know where your father had gone. He vanished into thin air and it terrified me. I can't begin to tell you how many nights I cried myself to sleep…Until he and Kato were standing on my apartment's doorstep with Emmalyn. That's how I know it will be alright…."

"But time can change….And not always for the better."

"Let's hope it stays the same as I remember," Casey pulled her daughter into a large hug, "Get your sandwiches and go to bed, young lady. Frank Axford can handle the Sentinel for a few days."

Brittany nodded, "I trust Frank, he's great at his job. Hey mom….Is it true that Aunt Emma was really his father's photographer before she became a reporter?"

Casey nodded, "It's very true. Those two were practically inseparable, except for when she was with Kato."

"And he never found out that dad was the Green Hornet and Uncle Kato his bodyguard and enforcer?"

Casey chuckled, "Never. In a way, Britt and the Green Hornet are two separate people. You remember your father in the Hornet mode when you were kidnapped when you were little."

She nodded, "He was so different….I barely recognized him as my dad. He his voice was deeper, more stern, and he was pretty scary."

"The Green Hornet has always been his alter-ego….Sometimes it made me wonder if your father was actually the real Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde."


	9. Mr Reid aka Green Hornet

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Green Hornet or any of its characters. I own Emma, Frank, Brittany, Bruce, Tad, Kyle, Alejandro, and Madeline Briggs.**_

_**(A/N: Happy Fourth of July everyone! This chapter is dedicated to DT, who helped me write the previous chapter (she's way better at writing escape scenes than I am LOL). :-) Also, if you go to my profile and click "Homepage" I have the Green Hornet sections of my webpage up. Special thanks to Icy Waters and Vampire Solidarity1.)**_

* * *

><p>Brittany wanted to scream when she entered her office the next morning; old newspapers, microfilms, and printouts were piled atop her desk (and falling to the floor) with Frank Axford asleep in the thick of it. The 55 year old reporter could have almost passed as a clone for his father if it hadn't been for his prosthetic leg and his thin gray mustache.<p>

Brittany put a hand on her hip, "Frank, wake up!"

"Ugh….Not now, Samantha, I'll be home…soon….Just gotta….Find the links…."

"I'm not your wife, Frank. _Wake up!_"

The reporter jumped awake instantly, "Miss Reid! I'm sorry, I was working late…."

"So I see…." Brittany took some of the old newspapers off her desk, "'Green Hornet Wounded', 'Green Hornet behind Insurance Racket', 'Green Hornet Kidnaps Visiting Prince'." She glanced up at Frank, "I see you're researching your father's work. He was an excellent reporter." She raised an eyebrow, "I don't need to ask why you've…made my office into a humongous filing cabinet. What I do need to ask is this: Is this…research related to the current sightings?"

"Brittany, if this man is linked to the original Green Hornet somehow….Then maybe I can find the link! I can complete my father's vow to figure out who the man behind the mask was! You've got to let me try."

Brittany sighed, "Good God, no wonder my poor father went gray at an early age. If you're father was just like you…then what chance do I have?" She pulled her secretarial chair out from under her desk and frowned when a tall stack of papers avalanched off the seat. She glanced at Frank.

His face turned beat red, "I'll pick it up."

"And put all this back into the archives."

"Please, Brittany….You gotta let me have this one!"

"Frank, like I have told every reporter in this building: No. If it's some publicity scam, I don't want the Daily Sentinel to come out with egg on its face. We need to be the rational ones here. The ones that tell everyone 'you can't believe everything you hear'. That's what _my_ father's vow was: To only tell the truth!"

"Was?" Frank turned pale, "He's not…"

"No," Brittany sighed, "But his…illness is getting worse, so is my uncle's. And on top of all this, some talk show host wants an interview with Bruce and I. He finds it 'creepy' that we're engaged. He doesn't seem to realize something called: Family member in distress back off!" She paused and regained her composure, "Sorry, I'm just…."

"Under a lot of stress," Frank frowned. "I don't think it's 'creepy' you and Bruce about to get married…and congratulations about that too. You're not blood relatives and when two families are really close like yours and Kato's, then it's only logical to figure the two will be tied together by law and possibly by blood one day." He braced his hands on the edge of her desk, "I know you're stressed, and you can live up to your father's vow. You will be telling the truth."

The quick subject change had Brittany confused for a moment, she sighed. "Damn it, Axford…." She shook her head, "Fine. Two days and that's _it_. I'll agree to publish it under one condition."

"Anything," Frank was doing a poor job hiding his smirk.

"Well, two conditions actually. First of all: Your story will be an ending segment to your father's work about the real Green Hornet who's either old or dead. It will be a historical work along this line: Fact or Truth: The Green Hornet's Return? Comparing the Past to the Present. Understand?"

"But-"

"If there's a 'but' then I may decide to put you on the Turner-Mayes Story. Unless you want to help report about two rival golf course owners duking it out in court, I suggest you agree to the historical aspect of the article. It will be a tribute to your father."

Frank sighed, "Fine," he grumbled in defeat, "You're too much like your father."

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment," she smiled and returned to business, "Second condition: Give this to Mike Oleshansky, he works for Citizen Cab Company, car number 42. Once he has this envelope tell him we're even. He'll understand." She handed him a thick white envelope.

Frank frowned, "I don't know, Brittany. This seems like a payoff to me," he took the envelope and gave her a skeptical look.

"I helped to prove Mike innocent last year of a crime he didn't commit. He kept insisting he was in my debt. So I took the chance and I asked him to tell…a friend of mine something important since she had her cell phone off."

"So you're giving this guy…a thousand dollars for that? Are you insane?" Frank looked up at Brittany, his eyes huge. "If this was valuable information, then that's one thing! But for that….We're in a recession-"

"Depression, Frank. The media may say 'recession' but it's the same that happened in the 1920's….All we're missing is Al Capone, John Dillinger, and Baby Face Nelson."

"Well, we got one of our own: We got ourselves a Green Hornet….Or a Green Hornet wannabe." Frank sighed, "Why the money?"

Brittany glanced up, "Why did you need two thousand dollars three years ago? I gave it to you without question."

"Touché."

* * *

><p>"Yaaahh—chooo!" I practically launched myself off the Mother Superior's couch when the powerful sneeze hit me. I groaned and pulled Sister Mary Francis's coat tighter around my shoulders and sniffled. One thing I hated almost as much as Tad Dunning was being sick. I had been fine yesterday, but today I was cold, shivering, sneezing, coughing, and my throat (to quote the Mother Superior, Sister Joan Francesca) 'looked (and felt) like the bowels of hell.' Which must have been bad since the nuns in this convent rarely mentioned "Downstairs" by name.<p>

"Oh, Emma," Mary looked down at me, she had just returned from her morning jog. One could never tell she was a nun from the looks of her bright pink jogging suit with the fluorescent white-yellowish stripes down the sides of her pants. Her blonde hair had been put up into a hasty pony tail and her skin was tanner than the other Sisters'. Each nun had a life outside the convent that ranged from teacher, principal, librarian, volunteers. I knew 'nun' wasn't the proper term, 'Sisters' was since they were out in the community and not always inside the convent. But to me sister and nun had the same general meaning.

"I'b oday," I sniffled and reached for my box of tissues.

"I'm not so sure about that," Mary frowned and sat on the floor in front of the sofa. "You have a monster of a cold. You are taking the medicines Mother Superior bought for you?"

"Yes," I sniffled.

"Good…." Mary wrapped her arms around her knees, "So tell me, whose this mystery man of yours?"

"Bystery ban?" I stared at her in confusion.

"Yes, mystery man. Catherine got a phone call today looking for you, and it wasn't Mr. Dunning, we assure you. It was from an Asian Man."

I sat up and blinked, hating the fact my eyes were watery and my sight kept blurring (not to mention my glasses' lenses were full of spots).

"Well, you seem more lively. I take this is someone you know and like very much," a mischievous smile crossed her face.

"I dhought duns…sisters…whadever weren'd subbosed to be like dhe Cheshire Cat."

"I don't know what a dun is," Mary laughed, "Oh come on, tell me! Tell me! Who is this guy? Come on, Emma, I was your closest friend during your first stay here….I'm the one who almost converted you to becoming a sister!"

"Me a Sister? Hah," I gave a wry laugh and sat down. I turned away from her and blew my nose. I threw the Kleenexes away and turned back to find Mary giving a small sneer of disgust.

"There's nothing I can do about it," I grumbled.

"I know. So who's the guy?"

"Someone who saved my life more than once….He has a friend he always travels with."

Mary frowned, "Male or female?"

"Male and no, they aren't gay."

"Well, they called and asked if you were here. They gave us your cell phone number to call back on. They wanted to know if they could come get you….And….Well, I sorta called them back and said yes because I know what Tad looks and sounds like from the news."

"They're here?"

"Yep, on the front porch-" Mary jumped when I climbed quickly onto my feet. I grabbed hold of my box of Kleenexes and rushed out of the room. Or rushed as quickly as I could since my head was spinning; my bare feet scraped against the short brown carpeting and later over the red and blue bricks in shape of a blue cross in a red circle. The words painted around the circle stated "Sisters of Mercy Convent: Where Faith Precedes the Miracle." That had been my idea 5 years ago; the Sisters had wanted something other convents didn't have: A slogan.

I opened the stained glass doors leading out to the porch and onto the patio. I did a double take at the sight in front me. Confusion made me wonder if I was asleep. Britt Reid and Kato sat in the iron chairs around a round glass top table with Joan.

I looked at Mary, "Am I awake?"

She shrugged, reached over, and pinched my arm.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Well, you wanted to know if you were awake," she gave an innocent smile.

"For a Sister you sure do have some set of horns."

Mary snickered, "Everyone says that's thanks to you."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course, they credit me with all the wrong things," I laughed and turned. I knew the Green Hornet and Kato had been in this time, but how had Britt Reid and Kato wound up here? After a minute the answer shrieked itself into my face and memories came flashing back. Mike and I being dragged out of the Commonwealth Bank by the Green Hornet and his enforcer; I ran, although Kato had warned me I wouldn't feel anything, the Hornet stepped in front of me and pulled the trigger to his gun. I was drinking water and noticed it had a funny taste, I was so thirsty I didn't realize it was drugged until it was too late. I was sitting in the Black Beauty after the Green Hornet knocked everyone out with his Hornet Gas. He pointed that same gun at me, promising it wouldn't hurt, and lastly, me kicking his hat off….Seeing his hairstyle….Putting two and two together for the first time.

"Oh my God." _How could I have not realized it before? Can I really be that blind and stupid? The Green Hornet was always around when Britt Reid wasn't!_ My legs felt like jelly.

"Emma….Are you alright?" Mary put her hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and swallowed, "Yeah….Dizzy….That's…All…" I replied, still in shock. Suddenly I realized how Lois Lane felt when she found out Clark Kent was Superman and how Barbara Gordon felt when she learned Batman's true identity. _Or in my case, Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent are the Green Hornet and Kato!_

* * *

><p>"She's a troublemaker that one…but a good one," the Mother Superior smiled, "She needs someone to help her keep out of trouble. I'm so glad that you're that person, Mr. Kato."<p>

Kato smiled, "I knew she was a…handful but I did not realize she was that mischievous," he lied. He winced and hoped the old story that lightning would strike liars down on holy ground wasn't true. Well, it couldn't have been true since St. Nicholas had been a thief. He noticed movement near the stained glass door and quickly stood up, from the look on Emma's face it was obvious she had just put the last piece of the puzzle in place. He glanced at Britt, who was also standing.

"I'm glad to see chivalry hasn't died," Joan smiled. Britt took her hand and helped her to stand, she gave a nod of thanks, "I'm going to leave you all alone so you can catch up with eachother. If you need me, Emma, I'm right inside, alright?"

I nodded, "Thank you, Motehr Superior."

"Oh? Mother Superior and not Joan?" She turned to Britt and Kato, "I like you two even more!"

Kato paused and studied Emma's appearance; she was pale, her eyes were watery, she was slightly stumbling, she sniffled and coughed, and her hair was a mess. He knew she was sick, but didn't care as he pulled her into a long hug. Having her back with him set his nerves to rest. The past two days had been Hell; after he found her crucifix he had almost been convinced that she was dead. Until Britt used her cell phone long enough that he figured out how to call someone….5 someone's until he figured out the calling feature on the phone. This time was confusing; although technology wasn't extremely different, it was different enough to be confusing.

He closed the distance between them and pulled her into a long hug, "I'm glad you are safe."

Her arms wrapped around his, "Me too, but you and Mr. Reid have a lot of explaining to do," she whispered.

"You are not angry with us?"

"Sort of and sort of not," she turned away and coughed.

"Oh?" He asked as he kept an arm around Emma and led her towards the table, where Britt waited in front of a vacant chair.

"Part of me wants to kill you two but a larger part of me understands," she turned and sneezed, "You couldn't tell me or you'd put everyone in danger, especially yourselves. You two seem to have more enemies than friends."

Kato nodded, "That is true." He let go and guided her into the chair then stepped back at Britt pushed the chair in. Before going to sit down, Kato took Emma's necklace out of his pocket and draped it over her neck.

"My crucifix! You found it," she beamed, wrapping her hand around the small silver pendant.

"Yes, it was in the alleyway near an apartment," Britt sat down and leaned forward. "I see why you were so stunned when you arrived in our time. The technology here…is amazing. It's built off what we already have and the concepts are the same, except for a few things like this," he held up her phone, "I understand now why you compared computers and cell phones to the technology on Star Trek."

"I think he is more fascinated by it than I am," Kato chuckled.

Emma laughed.

"You look horrible," Britt frowned.

"I have a cold, it'll go away in a few days."

"You had us, especially Kato, scared half to death when we found your necklace." Britt leaned forward, "We assumed you escaped and hoped….It wasn't the other alternative."

Emma's gaze kept traveling between the two, "I don't know how I didn't realize it before….I should have recognized your voice when you're," she whispered, "The Green Hornet."

Britt shrugged, "I lowered my voice, raised it when necessary, and acted….Differently."

I paused, "Is that how your father acted?"

Britt stiffened slightly, "You're very intuitive."

"Nah, just observant," Emma shrugged, "It's what got me into trouble the first place."

"It's what makes you a good photographer," Kato smiled.

"Kato, I don't even recognize you out of costume," Emma shook her head. "Well…I do slightly by the voice and the chin….But that's it."

"You figured it out when you first met me out of costume," he smiled and frowned, "But we are not here for tea time."

"I know," Emma frowned and stuffed her hands into her coat's pockets. "We need to figure out how to get home."

Britt paused, "You are home."

Kato looked at Emma, "Unless it does not feel like home."

Emma paused, "It doesn't. Not anymore. I want to go back with you two."

Kato frowned, "That is a big decision, one that must be thought over before making such a statement. You have friends and family here, all who would miss you. You must think and reflect before you agree to leave for sure, and you must say goodbye this time. It is not good to leave the ones you love permanently without closure. They need to know where you are going."

"I can't tell them that….Can I?"

Britt and Kato exchanged a glance. Britt leaned forward, "If you decide to go with us, then yes. They will have to know."

"I could always tell them you're U.S. Marshalls in the Witsec program and that I need to go into hiding until the last of Tad's gang is caught."

"What is….Witsec?"

"Witness Protection Program," Emma frowned. "Oh…Sorry," she blushed, "I forgot they founded that in the 1970's after the Green Hornet kidnapped the key witness to a trial but the judge was crooked."

"Ah, I see," Britt replied. He paused, "We need to get you out of here, Emma. You're presence could put the Sisters in danger. We saw Tad yesterday talking to some members of Kyle's old gang. They're all looking for you and if they see you here…."

Emma nodded, "Hopefully we won't be here much longer." She paused, "My father's holding a press conference tonight, I saw it on the news. It's at 9."

Britt paused, "Then I have an idea of a way we can catch Tad, stop him for good, and get that remote control."

"How?"

Britt paused, "We'll be watching the entire time, Emma….And we won't be far….How would you feel about being bait?"

Kato paused, "I do not like the idea either, but I agree with Mr. Reid, it is the only way." He reached into his pocket took out a small round bug, "This will be in your pocket the entire time. We will hear everything."

Britt handed her a pocket watch, "The right antennae will serve as a frequency we can track you on. The left one contacts me no matter how far apart we are."

Emma paused, "How do I get Tad's attention?"

"We already have that planned," Britt replied. "If we found you, and thankfully we did, we've been leaving little clues around town with the local criminals. The Green Hornet wants to meet with Tad and is willing to give him a gift, you, if he and only if he cuts the Green Hornet in on his plan."

Kato glanced at Emma, "Are you alright with this?"

"What other choice do I have? Have the man run around town, threaten my family, never get you two home, and have a constant target on my back? No thank you very much. I'll do whatever it takes. Though I do have one question, how did you find me?"

"We called your mother," Kato replied.

"Mom? Is she okay? Are you sure she believed you? Dad told her to always look for credentials…." Emma gave a skeptical frown.

"She wanted all that," Britt nodded, "Luckily for us, we keep different badges and I.D.'s in the Black Beauty's glove compartment. We met her at the park at the corner of Don Diego and Bernado Streets. She told us and we called the convent to be sure." He paused, "Ready to go?"

"I need to give the coat back first," I replied.

"I have a spare you can have," Britt offered.

"Thanks," Emma smiled. Kato stood and helped her up, he offered her his elbow and couldn't help but to smile when her face turned red.

"You're making me feel like a princess."

"Men in your time aren't gentlemen?" Britt asked as he pushed his chair in.

"Some are," Emma shrugged, "Most aren't though. Everything you've all done and are doing is almost only in romance books and movies."

* * *

><p>Tad slammed the phone's receiver onto its cradle and snarled. Anger boiled in his blood. The Green Hornet had found Emma, captured her, and now was offering him a deal. Bringing that bastard to 2011 was supposed to get rid of him permanently – not make him just as (if not more) powerful than he was back in the 1960's. According to Little J, a weapons dealer who 'worked' under an overpass, the Hornet wanted to meet Tad at 6 P.M. behind the Gypsy Moth Night Club.<p>

"You want to meet with me," Tad snarled and grabbed his gun from the table top, "You'll meet with me. But there ain't no cutting in on my business. I'm getting the girl, the loot, and getting back to 1967 without you. Maybe I'll be kind," he grumbled in a rant as he passed Alejandro and Kyle – who were both still avoiding him as much as possible after they let the girl escape – "Maybe I'll come and get you and your enforcer….Maybe seeing that bitch's grave won't affect you, Hornet, but it will affect your bodyguard. Then I'll bury you both! It will be _me_ who the city fears and respects, not you! I'll be the one in history books!"

He turned towards the two, "You comin' or what?"

"Comin' boss," Kyle muttered. He glanced at Alejandro, "I knew the boss was nuts….But he's never been this bad before."

Alejandro grunted, "He's always been this bad. You've always been too high to notice."


	10. The Green Hornet Meets Chief Briggs

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Green Hornet or any of its characters; I own Emma Briggs, Thomas Briggs, Alejandro, Tad, Kyle, Frank, Brittany, and Kevin. I do not own "Isabella" by Celtic woman. Also, there are characters from Gotham city and Metropolis mentioned in this chapter. :-) It's my dedication to some of my favorite cartoon heroes when I was growing up.**_

_**A/N: Hi everyone, sorry this chapter took so long for me to get posted. It's been a really busy past few months; I only have one more month until I graduate with my Bachelor's Degree. :-) **_

* * *

><p>"<strong>I Isabella dancing<strong>

**on the spring meadows**

**Turning and turning, falling and falling**

**Into the world of the elves dreaming  
>They take my hand and they take me far away<strong>

**They take my hand and they take me far away****"  
>~"Isabella" by Mediaeval Baebes~<strong>

If you had asked me a month ago if my life was exciting, I would have to tell you 'No way in Hell.' Then, I find out my wing of the museum (which happened to be showcasing the 'villain' I'm fascinated with) was being shut down; it was the worst afternoon of my life. Then, I was almost mowed down by a high time-traveling thief; woke up in the Daily Sentinel; got a job and a place to stay in under an hour; met my great-uncle up close and worked with him; was captured by the Green Hornet twice; helped to nurse his enforcer back to health; learned who they both were; forgot who they were; found myself kidnapped by the leader of the time-traveling thieves (Tad); escaped from Tad and his goon squad; stayed at the convent where I used to live for a few years while on the run from Tad the first time around; and now I was standing in a clothing store in a sparking purple cocktail dress. The dress had spaghetti strings and the fabric was cut in a 'v' down the front, it showed off just a little bit of cleavage; any more than that and I would have felt like I should have been standing on some street corner. The purple dress clung to my curves and the skirt ended just above my knees. Kato, dressed in his black pants and the white button down shirt he always wore under his uniform, brought over a felt sparkling black jacket. I beamed, thankful for the jacket; my nose was already starting to prickle again and my eyes were beginning to water.

"Thanks," I blushed as he helped me into the jacket; I had to admit, it felt more comfortable (and warmer) having it.

Kato stepped back and his eyes traveled up and down me, his eyes never lingered in one certain place other than my face. For, what had to be the billionth time these past few days, I wondered why most men weren't made like him. Of course, then again, I could compare Kato to every man in the world and he'd always outshine them. _Okay, Emma, enough pining! _I jumped and pinched my nose; Kato blinked and gave me an odd look.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded, "I'm tr-tr-tr….YAAAAH-CHOO!"

Kato winced, "I wish we did not have to dress you like this. But Britt has a reason for you to dress like this."

"Are you both sure dat all I can do is get traded? I can't do somedhing bore to help?" My gaze was so fixated on Kato that I jumped when Britt walked up to me with a purple clutch bag in hand. It was large enough to hold a wallet, the transmitter, and the bug.

"You can always sneeze on him," Britt chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"Dat's an option," I agreed with a sniffle. Kato's gaze kept traveling up and down my form, "I know I look horrible –"

"You look beautiful," he corrected, "There's only one thing missing." He turned and walked off towards the jewelry counter near the back of the store.

"After Tad's behind bar, you and Kato need to talk and admit to one another how you feel."

I glanced at Britt and blushed, "How we feel? We're good friends, that's all."

Britt shook his head with a chuckle.

My eyes widened, did he know something I didn't? "What? Why are you laughing?" I knew I could be compared to Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer at the moment, but Britt didn't seem to be laughing at my appearance.

"Emma, all I can say is he feels the same way," Britt offered a smile, "After we get your dress we can get you some make up."

"A pair of jeans and t-shirt would have worked too…" I glanced down at the dress; it's beautiful, but too flashy. It reminded me of the dress Britt had leant me at his party, it was just shorter.

Britt shook his head, "No, because I know one thing will never change over time: Men never forget a beautiful woman. If something should happen and we lose contact, even for the slightest second, you'll be noticeable and Kato and I can track you down."

"Here is what you are missing," Kato walked over to us and held out a small jewelry box and my jaw dropped the moment I saw the earrings. A pair of diamond stud earrings with a large black pearl hanging off each earring stared me in the face, along with the 800 dollar price tag.

"No, no, no, no," I shook my head, "Too expensive!" The dress, which I had found on the clearance rack (it was originally 300 dollars, but had gone down to a little under $65) and the jacket….Well, I had no idea about the price of that. Hopefully it wasn't too much.

"You don't have a say in this," Britt replied and gazed at the earrings as he held them up to my dress, "Perfect." He smiled, "You're going to be the most beautiful woman to ever grace the Gypsy Moth Nightclub."

I glanced over Britt's shoulder at Kato; his gaze was on me. I recalled what Britt told me about Kato feeling the way I felt for him. Britt had no reason to lie to me, so it had to be true. On the outside, I looked like a nervous, sick wreck. But on the inside, my heart was pounding and singing. I smiled at Kato and he returned it before taking a handful of cash from Britt and going to the checkout counter.

I glanced at Britt, "It's not safe to carry that much money around."

"It may not be safe for me, but it's safe for a mutual friend of ours."

* * *

><p>Chief of police, Thomas Briggs, stood with Frank Axford and struggled to keep his temper with the inquisitive reporter. In less than an hour he would be giving his press release, stating that this Green Hornet wannabe was dangerous, and people were to stay away from him. He would also show his daughter's picture on camera; he would take on risk (one the department's psychologist kept advising against), he would address his daughter's kidnapper. But all that would have to wait; he couldn't do anything with Frank Axford hanging around.<p>

"What I think," he said as calmly as possible, "Is that whoever this fellow is, he's dangerous and it's a police matter. Civilians, _and reporters_, are not to take justice in their own hands by playing hero. I familiar with your father's work, Frank, and I don't want you chasing after this guy the way your father did. It could get you killed."

"About the reports, do the Hornet and his bodyguard look the exact same as the photograph taken of them in the 60's? What about their weapons, especially the Black Beauty? People have been reporting sightings of it all over town."

"Chief Briggs, sir?"

Thomas sighed and pushed a hand through his hair; he glanced at Frank and turned towards the newcomer. She was slightly shorter than him, with strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, and dressed in a crisp white blouse, a black vest and pants, and a pair of black loafers.

"Detective Gordon, from Gotham P.D., I assume?"

Detective Gordon nodded, "Yes, just call me Barbara. I came as soon as possible. Detective Grayson is outside talking a witness who claims to have seen the…Green Hornet?"

"Yes," Thomas sighed and glanced at Frank, who hadn't budged from his spot beside a water cooler, "Unfortunately that's another fiasco we have on our hands. I appreciate your mother sending you and the Chief of Detectives here on such short notice."

Barbara nodded, "She would do the same for you, Chief Briggs."

"Thomas," he replied and turned toward Frank, "Axford, go out and wait in the lobby with the rest of the press. I'll be addressing this situation about the Hornet then I expect you and the Sentinel to run the article with my daughter's picture in it."

"Of course," Frank nodded, "Anything to help find Emma. She's a sweet woman."

"Thank you," Thomas nodded and motioned for the reporter to leave. He was trying his best to hide the emotions swirling around in him at the moment – anger, fear, sadness, and more anger towards whoever took his daughter. He turned back to Barbara; she looked just like her father, Gotham's police commissioner.

"Gotham P.D. is fully behind the search for your daughter, and we've contacted Metropolis. The police have put out notices and the Daily Planet is putting out a 'Have You Seen Me?' ad. We have a few angles we want to try in the search. Are you familiar with Dr. Jonathan Crane, alias the Scarecrow? He escaped Arkham last week and we believe he may be hiding out in your city."

"Of course he would," Thomas sighed. The Green Hornet and the Scarecrow? If he was lucky, maybe the two would just finish each other off.

"The way Emma went missing….It sounds like Crane's M.O., scare the hell out of someone before and after he takes them."

"If it is him, then you and Detective Grayson work whatever angle you have to. But," he turned, "If Crane does have my daughter, he's not to return to Gotham without me…interrogating him first." Thomas squared his jaw. Barbara nodded.

"Bruce Wayne has also reached across his network of friends and sent your daughter's picture out. He's offering to put a team of volunteers to together to help with the search."

"Thank you," Thomas nodded, touched that people he didn't know cared so much. Although he didn't know Bruce Wayne, Emma did. He visited the Green Hornet Hallway once a year and always took Emma out to lunch afterwards.

"So what's this about the Green Hornet?"

Thomas groaned, "I believe it's an imposter who's trying to live in the original Hornet's shadow. No doubt, he's pissed that our city's moving on from the real Hornet's antics and remaking ourselves into a…more reputable place."

"Hmm."

"What?" Thomas glanced at her.

Barbara shrugged, "Just….If it were me, I'd keep the Green Hornet alive in this city. It's never good to throw away the legends. The legends are what help to keep a city running; people pay hand over fist to see the Batman museum."

"Unfortunately, the Green Hornet was no hero." Thomas replied and jumped when Barbara was suddenly grabbed by the arm and tossed into an office. Furious at the attack, Thomas reached for his pistol but froze when the masked man stood in front of him. His mouth went dry, he wasn't sure whether to pray, yell out for his officers, or just stare. In front of him, with the Hornet Sting staring him in the eyes, stood the Green Hornet.

* * *

><p>The Green Hornet had entered the police district as Britt Reid; it had been easy to blend in with the press and other curious individuals who referred to themselves as 'bloggers.' He had no idea what a blogger, or a blog at that matter, was. Once he was back in the Black Beauty he'd ask Emma, who was waiting with Kato. Britt had ducked into an office with his 'laptop suitcase' and got into the proper attire. It had taken patience but he finally had Thomas Briggs cornered.<p>

"Don't reach for that, Chief. You wouldn't want me to pull the trigger now, would you?"

Thomas sneered, "Everyone in this district will hear it. Whether that is the real sting or a fancy gun made to look like it."

Britt had to smirk; Emma had said her father did not take kindly to people pointing real or fake guns at him. She was the only kid growing up who had never had never possessed a water gun.

"I don't want to shoot you, Chief. On the other hand, I want to work with you."

Briggs's eyes narrowed, "Work with me? I wouldn't work with you…" He froze when the Hornet reached into his pocket and took out Emma's cell phone. Britt followed Emma's instructions and pulled up her picture and held the phone's screen out for Thomas to see.

"…Emma," Briggs whispered after a long moment; his face showed relief, worry, and Britt flinched a little when the chief's eyes began to glaze. As quickly as the unshed tears appeared, they disappeared within a blink of an eye. Briggs's eyes narrowed and focused on the Hornet. "Where is she?"

"Safe. For now, I want to keep it that way, Chief Briggs. Your daughter…is different. She's very kind and trusting, almost to a fault." Britt kept his eye on the chief's hands, he knew at any moment Briggs could grab his gun and shoot him or try to hit him. That was why the Sting was only set to a mild stun; it wouldn't hurt Briggs. He would have used the gas gun, but he didn't want the man out cold and not recalling their conversation when he woke up.

Britt continued, "She was almost hit by a white delivery van a few days ago. Luckily, I happened to be passing by; I rescued her, nursed her back to health. Other than a little cold she's safe and healthy." _And happier than she's been in a long time._

"You have my daughter, bring her here-"

Britt's eyes narrowed, "_No_. Now, Briggs, you are in no position to be making demands. I have a gun trained on you, I have your daughter, and you may have officers around here but none know where you are and what situation you're in." Just to be sure of that, he'd use the gas gun before left and spray it under the door to knock that Gotham City detective out.

Briggs gritted his teeth, obviously caught between hating working with criminals and wanting to live to rescue his daughter, his shoulders slumped. "What do you want?"

"I want us to work together for one time only. I want the same thing you want: A certain gang member off the street and Emma safe and sound. You remember Tad Dunning, don't you?"

Briggs tensed, "How the hell could I forget that bastard? He tried to kill my daughter! No matter what damned name he uses, he's the damned scum bag that should be behind bars right now, along with you."

"And he tried again, and I stopped him. That delivery van was being driven by one of his thugs. Now, there are certain criminal activities I participate in, but killing an innocent woman is not one of them. I have a plan to catch Dunning and get him behind bars for good. In order for it to work, I'll need you and your undercover officers to be at the Gypsy Moth nightclub, both inside and outside of it, at approximately 6 P.M. You can't be late; your daughter's life hangs in the balance."

"What are you going to do?"

"Give Dunning what he wants, Emma. After I get what I want from him, you and your officers move in and take him."

Briggs narrowed his eyes, "Don't tell me how to do my job. We'll do it my way, the legal way."

"Do you want to live to see your daughter again?" Britt asked in a low voice, and put a slight pressure on the sting's trigger. It was enough to get the weapon humming as it prepared to fire.

"We'll do it your way," Briggs growled. "But my daughter had better be back in my arms after Dunning is in custody."

"She will be." _But she won't be for long after you two catch up._ Emma had made her decision on the way to the precinct: She wanted to go back with him and Kato. She had thought long and hard, and she had stated that although she would miss her parents, she didn't feel that she belonged in this time period.

"Chief Briggs, about that press conference, my question is –"

_Mike Axford?_ Britt's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows scrunched in surprise and confusion. The reporter stopped in the mouth of the hallway, his mouth had dropped open.

"Green Hornet!" He shouted.

"Axford," Britt acknowledged calmly, he studied the man, and he looked a lot like Mike. But Mike would have to be well into his late 80's or early 90's by now. This man was around Mike's age in 1967. _His son._

"Are you the real Hornet? Either way, you're going to put behind bars." He raced forward, with seemingly no plan on how to catch the Green Hornet other than to knock him to the floor. Britt jumped out of the way and grabbed the reporter; he hadn't wanted to leave like this.

"Follow me and I'll kill him," Britt warned and grabbed the back of Axford's sports jacket and dragged him out towards the rear exit.

"Get your stinkin' hands off me!" Axford twisted and struggled and attempted to throw a punch. Britt easily dodged each attack until they reached the exit when Axford did something unexpected. He stopped struggling long enough for Britt to glance towards him, a mistake because the reporter reached forward and snatched the mask off his face.

Axford's mouth fell open and his eyes widened, his face filled with disbelief. "B…Britt…..Reid? Th…This is impossible! You're…..In your 70's…you're sick….dying maybe….What the Hell? You're young….Wait a second, Kevin?"

Britt reached down, grabbed his mask from the floor, and grabbed his gas gun. "Good night, Axford." He pulled the trigger and hoped the reporter would remember nothing of the encounter. He shrugged off his coat and folded it over his arms, and took the fedora off. Taking a deep breath to collect himself he turned and opened the door; the Black Beauty was waiting for him just a few feet from the doorstep. He now knew something else about his future family: His son looked just like him.

* * *

><p>"I swear to you, Brittany, it was the Green Hornet!"<p>

"Mike, it was a look alike, an imposter! You're an investigative reporter like your father. He would never fall for such a shenanigan!" Brittany was standing her ground on the outside that the Green Hornet was just a want to be imposter, mimicking the real one and attempting to build off of his fame. But on the inside thousands of questions raced through her mind: _How did the Hornet appear health-wise? How did he act? Did he say anything? Was everything going according to the story her father told her and Kevin years ago when they were children?_ Instead, she stood straight and tall with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed on her favorite, yet a pain in her ass, reporter.

"I'm _telling_ you, Brittany! It _was_ the Green Hornet! The _real_ Hornet, I swear it on my father's grave!" Frank was standing in front of her desk, his eyes wide and wild; he seemed caught somewhere between fear and fascination, and maybe a little anger that the Hornet had escaped him still masked.

"Frank!" Brittany raised her voice to shock the reporter back to his senses.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

Brittany sighed, "Damn, Frank. You're too much like your father. Look, you've gotten the information you wanted about the Green Hornet-"

"I still don't know who he is!"

"And neither did your father," Brittany replied, "And like your father, you've encountered the Hornet, or his imposter, now you can write your article."

"But Brittany! You gave me two days, and as far as I can see I still have one day and 7 hours left."

Brittany glanced at the clock; it was already five o'clock in the evening. She paused, she needed to make sure her father, uncle, and aunt returned to the 1960's safely so everything could return the normal. On the other hand, she either needed to tranquilize her reporter, pay someone to buy her a damned good pair of ear plugs, or just let Frank search the city. Sighing, she glanced at him, "Fine. You have your seven hours. But that article needs to be on my desk by 10 in the morning tomorrow. Understand?"

Frank nodded, "I won't disappoint you, Brittany."

Brittany raised her eyebrow, "Just do me a favor."

Frank looked up.

"After tomorrow, I don't want to hear the words 'Green Hornet' out of your mouth again for at least one month."


	11. A Plan Gone Wrong? & Tad's Downfall

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Green Hornet or any of its characters; I own Emma Briggs, Thomas Briggs, Alejandro, Tad, Kyle, Frank, Brittany, and Kevin. I do not own "You'll be in My Heart" by Celtic woman.  
><strong>_

_**A/N: The last chapter should be posted by either tomorrow or Wednesday. :-) This chapter is dedicated to Icy Waters. Thank you everyone who signed up for story alerts and author alerts. And thank you Icy Waters and all reviewers (who commented or sent me private messages) for the great reviews. You all are awesome! :-D**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>When Destiny calls you, <strong>_

_**You must be strong.**_

_**I may not be with you,**_

_**But you got to hold on,**_

_**They'll see in time,**_

_**I know,**_

_**We'll show them together!"**_

_**~"You'll Be In My Heart" by Celtic Woman~**_

My heart was about to pound out of my chest as Kato pulled the Black Beauty into the back parking lot of the Gypsy Moth nightclub. The Green Hornet was cool, calm, and collected, as was Kato. I was beginning to wonder if I was the only one scared out of her wits. I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled; I knew my father and his undercover officers were here. I also knew Britt and Kato would be hearing everything I said and I could contact them through the transmitter in form of a pocket watch. _Still, that doesn't help that I'm going to have to be in Tad's grubby hands again._ My escape from Tad had been…comical to any bystander I'm sure; but for me it had been terrifying and a stroke of luck that his goons were oafs.

"Remember the plan?" Britt glanced at me as he checked the charge on the Hornet Sting and reached into his pocket to check the contents of his gas gun. He was using the "Long Term Gas" as he and Kato called it; it knocked a person out for 20 minutes or more. He had used it on me and I could tell anyone from experience that stuff was potent and it was a definite cure for insomnia. However, if a person's memory was strong enough and if they had enough cues, the gas couldn't erase all their memories.

I nodded, "I stay in the Black Beauty until Kato comes over and gets me. When he does, he'll push me to Tad, and when I 'fall' on him I drop the spare bug into his pocket. The rest is up to you guys and dad." I sniffled, if all went right, the Hornet would lead Tad and his 'friends' into club and 'accidentally' get distracted. My job from there would be to mainly be a hostage but to also see where Tad kept the time travel remote control.

The Green Hornet nodded, "Exactly."

"We won't let anything happen to you," Kato looked at me in the rearview mirror and the courage I had almost lost returned to me.

"I know, -"

"Alright, they're here." Britt looked over at me, "Keep the transmitter on you at all times. Do you remember which button to press to talk to us and which one to press to send a signal so we can track you?"

I nodded, "I memorized it." I kept my fingers wrapped tightly around the clutch bag and took a deep breath. I glanced at Kato and hoped nothing would go wrong; he returned my gaze before parking the car and opening the door. I watched as he opened the door for Britt and the two slid out. I turned watched as Tad climbed out of the white delivery van followed closely by Kyle and Alejandro.

* * *

><p>Tad had calmed down considerably over the past few hours. He was determined not to lose his temper; he wanted the Hornet to see him as a threat to be taken seriously. Sure, he had scared the shit out of McGeezel before his…passing, but he didn't want only fear from the Hornet and his masked buffoon. He also wanted respect.<p>

"Gentleman," the Hornet nodded.

_Assholes_, Tad thought to himself, "Hornet," he nodded. "I'm not here for pleasantries or to talk about the damned weather. You have what I want and I want it back."

"And you'll get it after we make a deal," the Hornet seemed too damned confident and cocky; Tad sneered, he hated this man with a passion. _Deal, there ain't gonna be a 'deal' other than making you two's funeral arrangements._ Although the masked menace had setup this little meeting, Tad had full intention of remaining in control of it.

The Hornet continued, "If you're willing to listen, not that you have a choice, this will work well for you and I both."

Tad bit the inside of his lip, "I ain't here to negotiate with you, give me the girl and get lost or I'll kill you and your little clown here." He backed away a step when the Hornet's bodyguard took a step towards him.

"You are nothing more than a coward," the enforcer sneered.

The Hornet cleared his throat, "I'll give you the girl in return I get 50% of your…business."

"You ain't gettin' fifty percent of nothin'," Tad snarled.

"Then you don't get the girl," the Hornet nodded to his bodyguard and the two prepared to walk back towards the car. Tad gritted his teeth and took a deep breath; the only way he was going to get anywhere was to obviously work with these two idiots for a short time. Then, after he had Emmalyn Briggs he'd do away with the two-man-circus.

* * *

><p>Kato was becoming a little concerned that 'Tad', or rather Kenneth Kerschwitz, didn't have the backbone, patience, or intelligence to make a deal. When he and the Hornet turned away and he heard the exasperated sigh he knew they had won; Tad was going to listen. Whether he wanted too or not. The only part of this plan he didn't like was letting Tad walk away with Emma.<p>

"Wait," Tad exclaimed, "Fine! Ya got fifty percent. Now give me the girl!"

He and the Hornet turned and Britt shook his head, "No. It's not that easy. First, we go back to the 1960's with you; secondly, we get half of whatever loot you and your men steal; and thirdly, you will never keep me in the dark about what goes on in _our_ business."

"Any other demands, your highness?"

Kato glanced at Tad; his fingers were brushing the gun hidden behind his baggy t-shirt. Kato tensed his arm and prepared to throw a dart if it was necessary. Under no circumstances was going to allow this punk to shoot his best friend and brother.

"One," the Hornet replied calmly, "I don't give a damn what you do to the girl." He shook his head, "But you are not to kill her here, and you can't harm any bystanders. We don't need any unnecessary attention on us."

Kato knew the plan well, after they led Tad into the nightclub, they would keep an eye on Emma and wait for the man to make his next move. It was then they would get the evidence they needed and the chief and his officers could take down Tad and his tiny gang. He and Britt weren't concerned about walking into the nightclub in their costumes; Emma had said the Gypsy Moth Nightclub was known for its rather…eccentric crowd; people dressed as vampires, werewolves, and anything else they wanted too. He was never going to be used to this time period or the people in it; if they were fascinated by vampires, then they were transfixed by zombies. What happened to the good old days of liking living creatures that didn't turn furry or enjoy a blood-tini every now and then?

"Kill her?" Tad threw back his head and laughed, "Oh no, she'll be alive for a while longer."

Kato tensed with Tad's gaze fell onto him and he knew he wasn't going to like what this thug was going to say next.

"Oh no, Hornet, I won't kill her just yet. I have some plans for her," Tad's gaze remained on Kato, "Until I can find a better model, I need a pretty woman hanging off my arm. What's a powerful man like me to do without a beautiful woman at his side?"

The Green Hornet raised his eyebrow, "Tad, you have a lot to learn about the racketeering business. First off, women are trouble. And secondly, if you're insecure about not having a woman, then every hood in this time and in my time will use that against you."

"Shut it," Tad snarled, "Give me Emmalyn Briggs now."

The Hornet glanced at Kato and nodded; although he appeared calm on the outside, Kato was concerned. Tad could go nuts and shoot Britt while his back was burned or the insane fool could kill Emma just for the hell of it. He opened the Black Beauty's back passenger door and took hold of Emma's hand.

"Ready?" He whispered.

She nodded; the street lights reflected off her glasses' lenses and hid her eyes from him. When they got out of the light, any fear that may have been hidden in her eyes had long since vanished. He approached Tad and felt Emma stiffening in his arms when the nutcase's sadistic smile widened. A part of him thought about going against Britt's orders and he wanted to keep his arm wrapped around Emma, to keep her safe and sound. Away from 'Tad'. But the plan would fail, they would never go home, and their future selves would die. Not to mention his children would fade out of existence as if they had never been born._ No, I will not allow that to happen._ He gave Emma a slight hug before pushing her forward to the man she hated and feared.

He winced when she stumbled; he hadn't meant to push her that hard. Tad caught hold of her and wrapped an arm around her waist. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. Her clutch bag along with the transmitter and bug fell to the ground and Kato's heart skipped a beat. Without those they couldn't contact her or track her through sound or signal; however, the flashy dress she was wearing called attention to her. It was as Britt had stated before: Guys, no matter what time period, never forgot a pretty face. (He could personally swear to that; there was no way he could forget Emma.)

"Miss me, sweetheart?"

"Go to Hell!"

"Keep that up," Tad snarled, "And you'll be there first." He shoved her to Alejandro and Kato's heart almost broke when the large thug used his huge hands to pin Emma's arms to her sides. Kyle walked behind her and tied a thin rope tightly around her wrists, then knelt down to tie her ankles.

"Don't tie her feet," the Hornet exclaimed, "I can tell you from experience, hostages are a pain to carry. Let her walk."

"So she can drag her feet? I don't think so, Hornet," Tad snarled. He grabbed his gun, "And now, your usefulness to me has expired."

Kato threw a dart at Tad, causing the man to howl and stumble back a little; he threw another one at Kyle, who was already squeezing his gun's trigger. Meanwhile, the Hornet extended his Sting and aimed it at Tad. The large metallic humming became increasingly louder and caused Tad to stumble back a little and reach to cover his ears. A moment later his gun fell to pieces and scattered onto the parking lot's black oily asphalt.

"What the HELL?" Tad's eyes were as large as saucers. "What is that thing?"

The Green Hornet smirked, "If you had paid attention to the news you would have known."

Kato watched as Tad grabbed the remote control out of his pocket, "Screw this, Alejandro, Kyle, stop whatever you're doing! Get the girl, we're leaving!"

* * *

><p>My wrists had gone numb and I had been startled with the Hornet's Sting. I had always heard from my parents that the weapon was loud, and I had learned in the museum it made a shriek-like sound as it began to fire a high pitched sonic wave. My ears were ringing so loud that I couldn't hear what was going on around me; however, the moment I felt Alejandro's grip loosen on my arms, I wiggled out of his grasp and ran. I smacked straight into another person and opened my mouth to scream.<p>

"Emma?"

"Dad?" I looked up and found my father gazing down at me, "Dad!"

"Oh God, Emma!" He wrapped his arms around me and pulled into a huge hug, "I was so worried. I thought your mother and I had lost you." I put my head down on my father's shoulder and returned the hug. I could hear shouting and struggling from behind me. My father shouted a few orders to the officers around us.

"Dad the Green Hornet and Kato –"

"Are going to be taken into custody and put behind bars for good. Why did they dress you like this? We need to get you into…more appropriate clothing."

"No, no! Dad they saved me!"

My father's eyebrows knitted, "What? What are you talking about? The Hornet told me someone tried to kill you and he took you instead." He turned me around and I could hear the click of his pocket knife as carefully cut through the ropes. I looked over to see five undercover officers had taken down Tad, Kyle, and were just now cuffing Alejandro. Four more were heading towards the Hornet and Kato.

I took a deep breath; I'd have to start talking quickly.

"I was on my way home and I was super upset because my boss was going to shut down the Green Hornet Hallway. Then, a white delivery van came outta nowhere, I woke up in 1967 in Britt Reid's office at the Daily Sentinel, got a job and a place to live. Met the Green Hornet and Kato that night, all turned out alright; then, the next day I became Uncle Mike's photographer and I was kidnapped by the Green Hornet. I was returned later on and then he kidnapped me again because Kato was poisoned and I helped to nurse Kato back to health. Then, the Hornet was trying to stop Tad and save me but he couldn't in time and we all wound up here in 2011. I escaped and got to the convent, where the Hornet and Kato found me and their plan was to help rescue me, and I want to go back with them because I fell in love Kato!"

I froze when I realized what I had just admitted; I was in love with Kato. My father freed my wrists and turned me around and stared at me as if I had grown two heads. He remained silent for a long minute.

"You're not going anywhere with them. They're going to jail. You have Stockholm syndrome, Emmalyn. You're not in love with 'Kato'; it's just because he treated you kindly. I'm going to get you a good psychologist baby girl, I promise. You'll come to realize that you don't love him-"

"Dad, please, you don't understand!" I shook my head and backed away, "I'm telling you the truth! I don't have Stockholm syndrome! The love I feel for Kato is real and I don't have time to argue with you right now. I have to help them!"

"Emma, get back here!"

* * *

><p>Kato kicked the undercover cop away from him, he didn't want to hurt him but he and Britt needed to escape. Their plans had gone terribly wrong, the Hornet never had a chance to step foot into the nightclub. The moment Tad and Kyle brought out their guns the undercover cops began to surround them followed by the chief of police, who was now yelling at his daughter to get away from the 'criminals' before they 'killed her'.<p>

The Hornet 'shot' several of the officers with his gas gun, sending them falling to the ground in unconscious heaps. He paused only for a moment when Emma ran past him and wrapped her arms around Kato.

"I told my father everything and I'm not going to let him arrest you two! I need proof but I don't know what else to tell or show him!"

Kato wrapped his arms around Emma and glanced up at Chief Briggs, who was running towards them with fire in his eyes. Emma was a strong woman and right now she sounded helpless, something he didn't like.

"Emma, look at me." Kato said softly, "You said your father needs evidence that something is true, correct?" He watched as she nodded and glanced back at her father. He continued, "Then do not run from him, you are not a helpless child, but a courageous and brave woman who has survived what many could not. The only way to make him believe is to prove to him you mean what you say, which means not running away. You cannot run from him. You must be open and honest, you must listen and respect him, he is your father and he loves you. Think for a moment how he must have felt when he could not find you; think of the words he said to you."

Kato gently pried her off of him and pushed her braid behind her shoulder with a gentle smile, "We will wait for you, and I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes." Kato glanced over at Britt; he had grabbed the remote control from the ground and paused when the chief stopped in front of them and grabbed Emma.

"Dad," she said calmly and turned, "I need you to please listen to me. What I said is true…."

"Emma…."

"Dad….I can't…I can't begin to imagine what I put you and mom through….And I'm so sorry. But I had no control over what happened." She shook her head and glanced at Kato, then back to her father. "The Green Hornet and Kato pose as criminals so they can work with racketeers and obtain evidence against them that the police can't. I know it sounds insane, but it's true."

Chief Briggs stared at his daughter for a moment and then at Kato and the Green Hornet, "I don't know what you two did to her….I don't like the way she's talking about you both, especially _you_."

Kato flinched when his eyes landed on him.

Briggs continued, "I am not going to let gally-meander off with you to wherever it is you both come from. You both are notorious criminals," he paused and gently squeezed Emma's shoulder when she tried to object, then continued, "However, you both did lead me to my wife and in turn saved her life…so there may be some truth to your story." His eyes narrowed, "I heard your 'I'll make you a deal' with Tad. Now, it's my turn, Hornet, to make _you _a deal. Now, I'm trying very hard to put aside you breaking into my precinct, locking Detective Gordon in an office, holding a reporter hostage, and leaving my officers and mainly me helpless in my own place. I didn't appreciate it one single bit."

"The only way I could save your daughter…."

Thomas held up his hand, "Stop right there, before you dig yourself a deeper hole. I'm not giving you a chance to show me your true colors, yet. When my officers leave, I want you to go into your car and sit there. I'll look in and you both will take off your masks."

"That's agreeable," the Hornet nodded, "As long as you _never_ breathe a word to anyone who we are." He glanced at Emma and Kato knew she knew that the only reason they were willing to share their most precious secret with a law enforcement officer – who seemed to hate their guts – was for her.

"That's not it," he replied. He turned to Kato, "My daughter said she loves you. I'm not letting her anywhere near you until I know if you've been playing her to keep her cooperative or if those feelings are somewhat true on your end."

Kato paused and looked at Emma; flashes of memories raced through his mind, from the moment he first met her to now. She had quickly won his trust and had never betrayed it. She cared for him and shared stories with him; she shared her memories with him and treated him like an old friend at first, then it became something more. However, she had never come out trying to smother him with kisses; instead she respected him and only hugged him and touched him with his permission. She was kind, courageous, loving, sarcastic, a little odd, and overall amazing. And she had done what he had been certain was impossible, she had won his heart.

"I love her," he looked at her father, "I will do anything I can to help her. However, if you are asking me to bend on one knee and propose, I will say no." Kato winced at Emma's hurt look but continued, "True love must begin with a strong friendship, only then can love and friendship live together in a long and happy harmonious relationship."

Briggs paused and kept his hands on his daughters' shoulders, "I don't want you taking my daughter….Not under any circumstance. But this is her decision." He paused, "But because it's her decision does not mean I'm going to allow her to go off with you two yet. She may be 26 but she's still my daughter." He looked at the Hornet, "Do you know where we live?"

Kato nodded, "Yes, Emma has already told us."

"Meet me there in two hours. You both will tell me and my wife your entire story from how you met Emma, to events that led you to take her, and now return her to us." He stared at Kato and the Green Hornet, "Then, if Emma still wants too, I will allow her to go with you. Under two conditions."

"Name the conditions," the Green Hornet replied calmly.

"One, you treat my daughter with the utmost respect, her care will be in both your hands. Secondly, please don't knock out any more of my officers with that…whatever the hell that thing is of yours."

"Gas gun," Emma replied.

The Green Hornet and Kato exchanged a glance; obviously Emma's father was even more of a handful than she was.

"Looks like we're in for a long night," The Hornet muttered.

"But it is completely worth it," Kato smiled and watched as Chief Briggs wrapped his arm around his daughter. He climbed into the Black Beauty with the Green Hornet and watched over the next half hour as everyone was cleared out. When the streets and the nightclub were finally emptied, Briggs returned with Emma and watched as both men removed their masks. Kato would never forget the look of shock when Thomas Briggs saw Britt Reid under the mask, his cold shoulder towards them…slightly warmed. Slightly. But Kato knew not to expect a miracle. After all, they had taken his daughter from him once and were about to do it again. If he were in Briggs's shoes, he wouldn't be happy or trusting either.


	12. Laila & Returning Home

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Green Hornet or any of its characters. I own Emma, Tad, Laila, and Thomas Briggs.**_

_**(A/N: Hi everyone, here is the last chapter. :-) This chapter is dedicated to everyone whose reviewed the story, and added it to his or her favorite stories list and added me to their favorite authors list. Thank you all so much for the awesome feedback! There is going to be a sequel; however, it probably will not be up until January. My last class before I obtain my Bachelor's Degree starts on Monday and I'm not sure how much free time I'll be having.)**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Is this happening? Is this fantasy?<strong>__**  
><strong>__**All my dreams coming true…All because of you**__**  
><strong>__**I can't believe it's true…all because of you…"**_

_**~"All Because of You" by Blackmore's Night~**_

The police cruiser turned the corner, and Tad knew they were only three blocks away from the police precinct. He took a sharp inhale and glanced at Alejandro, who was sitting ramrod straight in his seat with his square jawed and massive fists clenched; the only thing controlling the giant was a measly pair of zip tie handcuffs. The Spanish man glanced in his direction and Tad gave a slight nod before rolling his eyes back in his skull and beginning to shake.

"Hey you!" Alejandro shouted, "My partner is going into a…what ya call that thing, an epy-letic seize! Ya gotta help him!"

The driver glanced in the rearview mirror, his eyes wide. Tad continued convulsing and lowered his eyes once and knew the driver was a relatively new cop.

"We….We gotta wait 'till we get to the precinct!" The gangly officer replied and focused his attention forward, his grip tightened on the steering wheel. Tad continued to convulse.

"Can't ya call an ambulance for somethin'! C'mon, man! He's gonna die! And if he does I'll hunt ya down and –" Alejandro didn't have a chance to finish; the remaining member of their gang, driving his old rusted out pickup truck, sped out of an intersection and straight into the driver's side door of the cruiser. The impact caused both men to grunt and fall to the side as the car was shoved sideways into a tree.

Tad sat up and flexed his shoulders, he watched as Laila backed her truck up and gave a thumbs up as she climbed out of the vehicle. Beautiful and dangerous as always, his girlfriend reached into the pocket of her Daisy Dukes (short shorts) and brought out her pocket knife.

"C'mon, baby, you can do it!" Alejandro exclaimed as Laila struggled to open the crushed door. When she couldn't get the door to budge, she tapped the glass and shouted for them to move towards the other door. She walked back to her truck and returned with a tire iron.

"Cover yer eyes!" She shouted and lifted the metal tool up into the air and slammed it into the glass. It took several slams, but finally the bullet proof glass shattered enough for Tad to lie on his back and use his legs and feet to push the glass window out of the door.

"Help me out, Laila."

"Don't tell me what to do," she snarled and pushed her black and purple streaked hair over her shoulder. She grabbed hold of Tad's shoulders and helped him to climb out the window.

"What about me man? I'm too big to get out of that puny window," Alejandro frowned.

Tad smirked and turned, "You've been useful, Alejandro. I appreciate that," he reached his hand out to Laila and she handed him his revolver. Smirking at the look of horror on his old comrade's face he exclaimed, "But you've outlived your usefulness." He turned towards Laila, who was looking away from the grisly scene towards Pine Street, where the Green Hornet's car was turning the corner. Smirking, Tad wrapped his arm around Laila's shoulders and whispered, "How 'bout you help me squash a bug?"

* * *

><p>The drive to the police chief's home had been peaceful thus far, but Kato knew in life to expect the unexpected. He had expected to meet Emmalyn's mother in a more…public location, after all most police didn't like their family members around criminals (or those posing as criminals). However, this was not a normal situation; Kato glanced at the rearview mirror towards Britt. He was studying the remote control and was careful not to press any buttons. It was a strange looking device; white and rectangular and almost as thin as a sheet of paper. Only the middle part of the technology slightly bulged.<p>

"This must be the power source," Britt held it up for Kato to see, "I've never seen anything like it. Judging from Emmalyn and her father's reactions, I assume they've never something like it either."

"Where could he have gotten it?" Kato's gaze returned to the road, "Unless he too is from another time?"

"I doubt that. If he had been, then he'd know how this entire situation panned out. He would have expected the undercover cops at the scene and would have probably escaped."

Kato was about to turn the corner onto the next street when an old rusted out pickup truck suddenly slammed into the front fender of Chief Briggs's car. Kato slammed on the breaks and reached for the driver's side door, his heart pounding.

"Kato, wait!" Britt shouted as he climbed out after him.

* * *

><p>I cried out when the other vehicle slammed into the front fender on dad's side of the car. My entire body lurched forward, the seat belt tightened just before my head hit the front dashboard; the car's airbags exploded outward. I had my senses knocked out of me and I had no idea what was happening, other than the fact we had just been in a car accident. Groaning I slowly sat back, I placed one hand on the back of my aching neck, and used the other to undo the seatbelt, which was digging into me so badly I felt like I was bleeding. My glasses had been shoved back onto my nose and the arms dug into my ears.<p>

"Dad?" I asked when the passenger door was opened. I turned, expecting to see the Green Hornet and Kato, "You gotta help dad, he's not saying anything…" My heart lurched into my throat; towering over me was not Kato or the Hornet, but Tad Dunning.

"Get away from me!" I shouted and reached for my father, I glanced at him and jerked back, "DAD!" His head was against the steering wheel, his airbag had inflated, but the air had escaped through a hole that had been punctured through it. I felt sick to my stomach; the top of my dad's head was bleeding, his eyes were shut, and his nose looked as if it might have been broken. Hopefully, that was all that was wrong. One of my friends was a psychologist and she had worked with accident victims whose brains had been thrown against their skull walls. I didn't have a chance to grab his gun when Tad pulled me out of the car and turned me around so my back was pressed against him.

"Miss me, sweet heart?" He whispered before reaching into his pocket and taking out a small syringe.

"What is that? What are you doing? Get that away from me!" I wiggled and struggled, I sent my fist flying at his crotch. He howled a second later and leaned forward, his legs buckled and his face contorted in pain.

"Bitch!" He glanced up at me as I ran towards the Black Beauty; I cried out a warning, and tried to slow down before hitting an Asian woman who was a few inches taller than me. As I stopped, I stared at her and flashbacked to the day I was thrown back into 1967. _One of the comic book artists who wanted to make Kato into a woman!_

"Hello," she purred and reached into pocket taking out a switchblade, "You shouldn't have done that. It was going to be painless for you. But, oh well," she charged towards me and stopped when Kato shouted something in Chinese. The woman and I both looked up, I didn't see the Green Hornet but Kato stood with a dart between his fingers, prepared to throw it at woman if she moved closer to me.

* * *

><p>Kato felt sick to his stomach. The woman standing in front of him with her switchblade aimed at Emmalyn looked just like Mulan Lee, only her hair was dyed with purple streaks and she dressed in extremely tight and inappropriate clothing.<p>

The woman smirked at him, her eyes flashing as she threw him a cruel and twisted smile, "Hello, Kato. I hope you recognize me somewhat, I guess you could say I'm to die for." She stepped forward, "Or at least, my grandmother was." Her eyes narrowed and the smile turned into a sneer, "You think my family forgot what you took from us? My grandmother loved you, and in return for that love, you killed her. My grandpapa remembers every second of it! Now I am to avenge my grandmother's death, I will take what is most precious from you! A life for a life!"

Kato glared at the woman, "Then you were given lies." Anger boiled through him as the vivid memories of Mulan Lee and the cruel game she played with his heart while his best friend almost died. His fingers squeezed the dart; one shot to the neck would be all it would take.

"Kato don't."

Kato looked over at Emma, her voice had come through as soft but firm. Tad was once again behind her, the tip of the needle only inches away from her neck. His mouth went dry, first he nearly lost Britt, now they were attempting to take Emma from him too? _No. I will not allow this to happen._

"Put the syringe down," Kato exclaimed in a low and threatening tone, "Or I will kill this woman."

"Like you killed my grandmother! Ha! I think not!"

"Shut up, Laila!" Tad shouted, "This is my revenge! Yours comes after mine! First, I kill the bitch who took my life from me, then you get to kill him, and I get the best victory of all. I kill the Hornet and unmask him!" He grunted when Emma struggled against him and jerked his knee up into the small her back.

Kato felt his heart race with anger and prepared to throw the dart.

"Remember what you told me? Anger only clouds your judgment and allows your enemy to turn you into one of them! A cold and heartless person! Don't let them-"

"I said shut it!" Tad screamed at her and jerked her away from Kato.

Kato froze and glanced at the dart, then at Laila, and finally at Tad.

"You're just a coward like my grandfather said," Laila snarled and jumped when a high pitched metallic shriek pierced the air, causing Tad to jump. The switchblade was blasted into pieces by the Hornet Sting; Laila shouted and grabbed hold of her hand and wrist. She cursed and slightly bent over her wounded hand.

"He's not the coward," the Green Hornet exclaimed as he walked out from behind a tree, "But you are. You both are cold cruel people fueled by vengeance, anger, and hate. You both don't stand a chance in this world or the next! Now put the syringe down before I do something I _may _regret." The Hornet pointed the Sting at Tad and motioned for him to release Emma. Kato watched as Tad slowly and reluctantly let her go. She ran towards him as Chief Briggs's car began to move.

Kato ran towards Emma as her father stumbled out of the car but fell onto his knees, his hand holding his head.

"Dad," Emma whispered and began to slow down.

"Bye-bye Kato!" Laila shouted from his side. Kato jumped and his eyes widened at seeing Laila with a small pistol. Emma turned towards the scene, her eyes widened as she bolted towards him, the Hornet pressed on the Sting's trigger but it had been too late; Laila fired the gun the moment Emma darted in front of him.

Kato opened his arms and caught Emma as she fell backwards onto him; shock, anger, and grief coursed through him at all once, "Emma!" The bullet had pierced her stomach, if they didn't get help soon she would die. The Sting fired and Kato watched as Laila grabbed her chest and collapsed to the ground a moment later.

"Tad's gone, I can't find him anywhere," Britt exclaimed as he rushed over and knelt beside Kato. "No…."

* * *

><p>Thomas Briggs waited until his stomach had settled and his head stopped spinning before he stood up and weaved his way over to Kato and the Green Hornet. His vision was blurred but he could make out the two men's form. Kato was kneeling on the ground with another person lying in his lap; the Hornet was squatting beside him. As he got closer, his eyes widened and his heart stopped. Emmalyn was lying on Kato's lap, her eyes shut, blood was soaking the front of her shirt.<p>

"Emmalyn!" He stumbled over to the two men he reached for his cell phone and froze when he heard the click of a trigger. Thomas turned to find Tad aiming his pistol at the Hornet.

"Chief Briggs, get down!" The Hornet shouted.

"Do you have that remote control thing of yours?" Thomas shouted.

The Hornet narrowed his eyes and reached into his coat's pocket, "Yes."

"Use it," Thomas growled, "And get my daughter out of here."

"She needs a hospital here-"

"Go! I saw you kill that woman, by law I have to arrest you. You'd never return home." He grabbed his gun from the holster, "Get in your car and go. Take good care of my daughter." He looked at Kato, "You take good care of her and you save her. You hear me? Save her." He turned towards Tad and watched as the man prepared to fire once again, sneering Thomas raised his gun and aimed, "This is for my daughter, you bastard." The moment he squeezed the trigger he and Tad were both blinded by a blazing blue light; Thomas glanced over his shoulder, the Black Beauty was glowing bright blue as white ovals surrounded and danced around it. With another burst of light, the car was gone as if it had never existed. Thomas glanced back towards Tad and shot him in the shoulder…he could have killed him. But it was as his daughter said to Kato: Don't become one of them.

Sirens pierced the air and Thomas turned around and whispered, "God speed, baby girl. I love you and I will figure out what to tell your mother….I promise."

* * *

><p>Rosie was sitting in the chair at her parents' bedside when she heard the sheets rustle. She looked up, her eyes widened when she found her mother blinking awake, and her father sitting up.<p>

"Mom, dad!" She shouted and heard Brittany mirroring her excited reaction.

"Rosie!" Her mother smiled, "What time is it?"

Her father yawned, "For a moment….I thought I was back with Britt squaring off against that woman Laila again…."

Rosie laughed, "It's past ten o'clock at night mom….I'm so glad you and dad are okay." Tears traveled down her cheeks in happiness.

"Of course we're alright, sweetie. We were just taking a nap," her mother chuckled.

"Yeah….That was some nap mom." Bruce exclaimed from the bedroom door, "Dad, mind telling us that story again where you and Uncle Britt were sent into the future?"

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Dr. Hannah Thomas performed the surgery and saved Emma's life. Emma had been in a coma since then and Kato remained at her bedside during the visiting hours each day. He sometimes slept in the chair beside her bed or at times a nurse wheeled in a cot for him to sleep in; however, he was always close enough to hold her hand. This was a fight she didn't need to face alone; he was with her through every step of the way. He would remain here no matter how long it took. Britt Reid had come by twice a day every day and delivered flowers from Casey, Mike, and a few other reporters at the Sentinel.<p>

"Kato," Britt sighed on Sunday afternoon, "You've been here each day for hours on end. I need you to come back now" he whispered, "The Green Hornet needs you back."

Kato glanced at him, "I know…And I will be return. But for now, I need to be here for Emma….I won't lose her again."

"…I didn't know you misplaced me…"

Kato jumped and looked down, Emma's eyes were half open and she was giving him a small smile. He smiled, stood up, and carefully wrapped his arms around her in a large and gentle hug. Happiness and relief traveled through him.

"I am glad you're well, Emma…." He pulled away and held onto her hand. He noticed she was looking around the room, "Is something the matter?"

"I didn't realize I was starting a nursery," she replied causing Britt and Kato to both laugh. "You were here with me, Kato. You too, Mr. Reid," she glanced at the two and both nodded.

"How did you know?" Britt asked.

"I heard you both….I was sitting on the drawbridge of a really pretty castle….The sky was purple and it was pretty but so lonely. You both were always there; I could hear Kato telling me stories and you reading to me from the newspaper. Mike was here too, he was telling me about the article he's working on-"

"And needs his photographer's help as soon as possible," Mike exclaimed as he walked into the room with a bouquet of flowers. "So stop sleeping on the job and get up!" He smiled.

"Mike!" Emma beamed and Kato laughed when her face lit up. He walked over to Britt as Mike walked over to Emma's bedside and began updating her on everything that happened while she was missing and in the hospital.

"So?" Britt smirked.

"So what?" Kato asked.

"It wasn't me she wanted to come back to this time for," Britt reminded, "What are your plans?"

Kato smiled, "One day I will marry her, one day. For now, we need to become better friends as our love grows. Then, when we are best friends, I will propose."

"Something tells me you had better hurry," Britt laughed, "The way Mike's going, he may try to get Emma and his son together."

Kato shook his head, "It will never happen."

"In one month there's a newspaper publisher's convention in Gotham…I also hear there's been some trouble at the Pinkston Stamp Factory," Britt paused, "How do you feel about going with me. Britt Reid can take Emma along as his photographer."

Kato nodded, "Will a month be enough time for her to heal?"

"Well, judging from the looks of it, I'd say yes." He nodded over to Emma and Mike, "You might want to do something about that."

Kato turned to find Emma sitting up and trying to get out of her hospital bed, already excited about the case Mike was talking about. Kato rushed over and Britt laughed when he heard him tell Mike to stop putting ideas into Emma's head. The first thought that came to Britt's mind when he saw Emma and Kato hugging was Casey….He needed to go by the local florist and pick up some chocolate and flowers and ask Casey to dinner.


End file.
